Love is Just a Game
by smurff
Summary: COMPLETE Harry wakes up one morning with horrible pain all over his body, and the next morning he's taken to Hogwarts a month early. What happens when Draco shows up?
1. Moving around

Harry awoke abruptly to a pain in his back. Sweat covered his entire body like he had just run a marathon. He looked at the clock, and saw he had now been seventeen for little over a minute. For a moment, he wondered if he could finally leave the Dursleys, before the pain came searing back to him.

It had now spread from his back to his chest and into his neck. It felt like a thousand pins were sticking into him from every angle. Harry's body started to convulse and the sweat poured off him. He soon fell into blissful unconsciousness, away from the pain for the time being. Falling into his bed, he was positive he heard the grumbling of Uncle Vernon.

He woke up confused of his surroundings. To him, it appeared he was in Hogwarts Hospital Wing but his train of logic wouldn't allow it. He sat up in the crisp white bed sheets and found himself in a plain room with a door off to one side.

Harry slowly –as his back was still slightly stiff, got out of bed and, seeing he was only wearing cotton pajama bottoms he had fallen asleep in earlier, decided it best not to wander off.

As it was, he left the room and entered into a fluster of activity. There were nurses rushing past on every side, some yelling at others to do things, others listening intently for their instructions. One came up to him and silently ushered him back into his room, and shut the door behind them.

"Excuse me ma'am", Harry started "But could you tell me where I am?"

"Oh yes dear, you're the mystery case aren't you?" She asked "Well, to be honest, you were dropped off in our lobby with no identification and we can't for the life of us figure out what's wrong with you. Your symptoms aren't matching up."

Harry had decided from the beginning of her speech that he was definitely in a muggle hospital, obviously, since they didn't know who he was. It was one of the things he resented about the wizarding world. He couldn't go anywhere without being recognized.

However disturbing that may be, he at least knew that is the muggles couldn't find anything wrong with him, it must be some sort of magical malady. That, sadly, wasn't any more helpful because he wouldn't be seeing any wizards until he left for Hogwarts in about a month's time. Who knows what could happen in that time period.

"What's all this commotion about?" He questioned.

"Well, to be completely honest, it's for you. Some man just came in demanding to see you. He was informed of you condition and told he couldn't until you were awake. Well let me tell you, he did something unnatural. I wasn't there myself but the rumor is he shot sparks out of a stick and said some foreign words and was gone! Just like that!"

Harry was riveted. It had to be someone magical and Dumbledore was the only person he could think of that was always aware of where he was.

"Do you know what he looked like?"

"Apparently he was tall with dark hair and looked really scary. That's my friend down in the office that told me."

Well, thought Harry, that's certainly not Dumbledore. Dark hair? Scary? The only wizard he could think of that fit that description would be… Snape.

It was plausible though wasn't it? Dumbledore could have sent him in his stead. That would explain his irrational behavior of using magic in front of muggles. If he were that frustrated, and was turned down, he could see Snape doing just about anything short of killing someone.

No rewind, he could see the killing thing.

But why would he leave? Even if the muggles refused viewing, he was sure Snape wouldn't give up that easily. That thought scared him. To what lengths would Snape go to fulfill Dumbledore's orders? Of course, assuming he was on the right track and it was really Snape…

The nurse excused herself to go tend to an injury of the 'creepy man's sparks'. As soon as she left Harry heard a voice to his side say, "Come Potter, put some clothes on to hide your shame, but be fast, we have to get to Hogwarts"

Harry had jumped out of his skin at the disturbingly farmiliar voice. That _hateful_ voice. He turned slowly in time to see Snape emerging from the shadows.

"Why are we going to Hogwarts sir?" He stalled, he wasn't sure he trusted him just yet.

"No time for nonsense Potter. We don't have all day" He drawled.

Harry reluctantly agreed thanks to the ever increasing pain in his back and figuring that he might get more answers when they got to Hogwarts, grabbed onto Snape for the passenger apparition and closed his eyes. Hopefully, everything would turn out.


	2. Explanations?

Here's chapter two, please review. Oh lord, that rhymes.

Disclaimer (forgot to put one last chapter); It's just not mine, JKRowling owns everything.

It almost felt like he was being born again. The new sensation of apparition left him breathless as he stumbled into the Hogwarts gate. Snape dragged him along behind him.

"Damn coot and his wards" he heard Snape mumble. Harry realized he was talking about the apparition wards preventing direct access to Hogwarts.

They finally came to the front doors of the castle, Harry stumbling slightly from being dragged so far, slightly resenting Snape for having seemingly glided the entire way.

They made their way silently up the numerous staircases and threw the hallways to the Headmasters office.

Why would Dumbledore be here in the middle of the summer? Harry wanted to ask but was too afraid to break the momentary peace between himself and the potions master to satisfy his curiosity.

"Peppermint snaps" Snape huffed in a dignified manner, if someone could indeed huff in a dignified manner, to the slightly-threatening-no-matter-how-many-times-you-saw-it gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office.

By this time, Harry was more then a bit nervous and was basically shaking in his pajamas. Still having no idea what was wrong with him or knowing how it tied into Dumbledore was unnerving.

They climbed to his office and knocked. They heard a slight shuffling noise before a familiar voice called "Come in".

Upon entering, Harry noticed Dumbledore was looking ruffled and a bit uneasy. A first for him. Harry's nervous feeling had now escalated to an annoying high.

Dumbledore bade him to sit and offered a lemon drop, which he politely declined in turn.

"Sir," Harry started "Sorry to be blunt, but what's happened? I was taken to a muggle hospital but they say they're not sure what's wrong and then Snape shows up-"

"Professor Snape, Harry" Dumbledore interrupted. "And yes, I'm aware of your busy night but it was quite urgent you see. Firstly, you must understand that I had no prior knowledge of your current situation and I am sorry for that. You suffered pain because of my ignorance."

Oh lord, thought Harry, this wasn't sounding positive. Despite his worry, he sat quietly because it sounded like Dumbledore would for once, explain something of importance. Be it good or bad.

"I suppose I should get strait to the point then? Of course, I'm sorry to say but my boy, but it seems you father and mother both had non-human genes in them. Neither was dominant to their human side so there was no evidence. However, apparently when combined in you, it was stronger and became dominant. You now have overriding vampire blood of two exceptionally strong magical folk running through your veins. On the other hand, at least you're not the only newly discovered vampire in the school…

Harry's last thought before passing out for the second time that night was 'At least he explained himself?'

This time, waking up was less painful and he assumed that, since he actually appeared to be in the hospital wing this time, that he had been given a pain potion.

As he tried to think on why he might be here, it all came rushing back to him. The pain in his back and neck, the muggle hospital, Snape, and lastly – but certainly not least – vampires.

Dumbledore's last words now shook him. He wasn't the only vampire in the school? How was it that he didn't know how the other was? He would've thought it would be common knowledge. After all, didn't vampires have fangs and everything else that came along in that wonderful package? You couldn't really hide it.

Wait, he thought, does that mean I have fangs? He couldn't help himself. He reached up to feel his canines and they seemed normal. Given, a little more sensitive but he supposed that was to be expected.

He had a sudden desire to see himself in the mirror. He couldn't explain it but he thought he must look different what with undergoing a species change overnight.

He leapt out of bed, once again, only in pajama bottoms, and ran into the inward bathroom to the mirror. When he saw himself he gasped.

No worries, he doesn't look deranged or anything.

Tbc…


	3. Meetings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It makes my day to read them (if they're good lol).

Eloise; You'll soon find out I'm sort of putting my own twist on this. The vampires in my fic are pretty similar to, but not exactly like the kind you read about.

He leapt out of bed, once again, only in pajama bottoms, and ran into the inward bathroom to the mirror. When he saw himself he gasped. He had not changed that much, but to him, it was a huge difference.

His once messy short black hair was now longer, just passed his ears and looked silky, as opposed to rough, and styled instead of messy. His complexion had completely cleared up, not that it had been bad to begin with, but the occasional pimple that came with being a teenager was gone, leaving a simply elegant olive tone.

His normally piercing green eyes had developed yet another depth. He had thought they could be no more intense but was once again wrong. He himself was getting uncomfortable staring into them.

Next he checked his build. It hadn't changed much from the slim, toned body that being a seeker for six years had gratefully given him. Still intent on giving himself a physical, he looked down and froze. He had just noticed when he looked at his feet.

Yep, they were definitely further away then last time he had looked. He must have grown four inches! His usually average height of 5'9 had escalated to an estimated 6'1!

This was something he had never thought would happen. Never mind growing that much in a night, he had been convinced he was stuck at the height he had been forever. He definitely needed answers.

Figuring that it was okay to leave – mostly because he had convinced himself no one would mind – he threw some clothes that had been left beside his bed on and left through the double doors of the Hospital Wing.

At first he didn't know whether to go to the library of the Headmasters office. He finally decided on Dumbledore incase someone started looking for him, noticing he had left the Hospital Wing.

He hurried to his office and found Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Ah my boy, you made it. We were wondering when you would wake up" Exclaimed Dumbledore. Harry hated when the Professor was in these moods because he had that never relenting sparkle in his eye. It always gave the impression of hidden information. Harry noticed only one seat was free so he quickly took it.

"Now you're probably wondering about the changes you've gone through."

Harry snorted. Understatement anyone?

"As I'm sure you've realized, the physical changes come with your newly acquired heritage, but you're changed emotional state will also be under question here no doubt."

"Um, sir? What emotional changes?" Oh god, there's more? He thought horrified.

"Oh, you um, mean to say you haven't experiences any emotional differences?" he asked looking, Harry decided, quite uncomfortable.

Harry shook his head, confused and not a little scared.

"Erm yes," he stuttered for the first time. "Along with hormonal moodiness, you will also have an extreme increase in your sexual appetite." He finished looking decidedly red, very close, Harry considered, to a blouse he had seen Aunt Petunia wearing earlier that week.

Harry had to stifle a chuckle. As uncomfortable as he was discussing this aspect of life with the Headmaster, it didn't bother him enough to completely take away any appreciation for Dumbledore's blush. He was torn from his thoughts by Snape clearing his throat. He had completely forgotten they weren't alone in the room.

"Perhaps you should brief him more thoroughly on the subject Albus?"

"Quite right Severus, thank you. Well Harry, all I can really tell you on the subject is that once you feed off of someone, this blood craving you undoubtedly feel will be a lot less persistent."

Harry did a double take. Was that what this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach was? If so, bring on the blood. He winced. That sounded crude even to him.

"What I suggest," Dumbledore continued, "Is that we bring in the other newly revealed vampire and you two can feed off each other as then, there is no fear of taking enough blood to accidentally kill the other. Vampire blood replenishes itself hourly."

"Okay, I guess I could do that. When is the other one coming in?" The sooner the better, he thought. He wanted to first, find out who this mysterious 'other vampire' was, and then satisfy this annoying thirst.

"I suppose he could he here within the hour if we press the importance of this matter. Why don't you meet him in the Hospital Wing in around two hours, just to be safe?"

Harry accepted, knowing it wasn't really a question. Against his better judgment, he found himself practically buzzing with anticipation.

He figured getting settles back into the Gryffindor tower would help pass the time, so he made his way up and started unpacking his trunk, only slightly surprised that it had managed to find its way out from the cupboard under the stairs to his dorm in a tower of Hogwarts.

Before he knew it, he was running late. Of course, it would've been too convenient to be on time, he thought to himself bitterly. He would have to rush down to have any semblance of being fashionable late by this point.

As he ran into the hospital wing, he spotted one Draco Malfoy sitting in one of the beds looking thoroughly pissed off. Harry looked around for anyone else. Seemed they were alone and Harry suddenly let out a laugh.

"Pureblood eh?" And started laughing even harder.

Draco could be heard exclaiming "Bloody fucking hell. My luck"

Please review! I beg you!

Tbc…


	4. First of many?

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews. I need them if you want me to update! Pleeease (and I don't care how unbecoming begging is). The chapters are getting slowly longer lol. Here's the beginning of the smut for you.

"Albus are you sure this is the right way to go about this?" Questioned a doubtful McGonagall.

They had just sent Draco Malfoy into the Hospital Wing to wait for Harry and Dumbledore was the only one looking optimistic.

"With their history, I'm not sure even an uncommon event such as this one will affect them in any way."

"Trust me Minerva. They'll be fine"

Back in the Hospital Wing, things weren't looking up. The laughter and cursing had escalated into yelling… and cursing.

"How could that old fool assume I would feed off a half-blood and YOU for Merlin's sake!"

"Might I remind you that I'm not the only half-blood in the room Malfoy? Getting a little hypocritical, don't you think!" Harry knew this wasn't the way to get along, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He just wanted to kill Malfoy so he wouldn't be bothered with him anymore.

Furious with himself and Malfoy, Harry turned to leave, but was stopped by his rivals voice sounding, for once, something that wasn't arrogant. Desperate.

"Listen," Draco started, sounding like he had to force the words out, "I'm sure you understand that blood lust has to be satisfied or it can become dangerous…" He hinted.

Harry almost started laughing again at his uncharacteristic behavior. The blood lust really was getting to him. But as loathe as he was to admit it, he understood where Malfoy was coming from. They did need to feed. Harry didn't know much about vampires, other than what muggle fairy tales could teach, but he did know that his stomach was screaming for the warm copper liquid.

"But wait;" he thought out loud, "Don't we need fangs or something?"

Malfoy scoffed at him, "I see I'm the more educated in this particular topic as well then?"

Harry blushed. It wasn't his fault he knew nothing about what they were. He had just been informed today whereas Malfoy had most likely been raised with the unsettling idea.

"It's just, I'm not quite sure I understand what's involved." He spluttered. Malfoy looked annoyed and also, Harry notice, slightly nervous.

"Alright Potter," he sighed like he had given up. "Come here."

Harry hesitated. He may have gone with Snape even though he didn't trust him, but he wasn't about to start making a habit of it and besides, Malfoy's case was completely different. He wasn't going within ten feet of Malfoy without a damn good reason.

Draco sighed at his reluctance. "Really Potter, what do you think I'm going to do! I'm doing us both a favor in initiating this feeding. As uncomfortable as it may be, let us get it over with!

Harry felt like crying. He didn't know what to do to get out of this situation. He knew he had to have the blood, on the other hand… well, it was Malfoy!

His resolve finally gave way when his stomach growled unhappily. He stepped towards Malfoy first slowly, not knowing how to progress. He still didn't understand the fang thing, and disturbingly, that was what was bothering him the most.

Draco took the last couple of steps and as soon as he was close enough, he pulled Harry to him and started smelling his neck. Malfoy's grip on his shoulders tightened and he gently licked a patch about halfway down his neck.

Harry moaned at the tentative touch then blushed. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, he reminded himself. But it was hard to keep that in mind as Draco had his head buried in his neck, now lapping at a particular spot.

Without warning, Harry felt Draco sink his fangs in. He only had a brief second to wonder where they had come from before he was overcome by the wonderful sensation.

It was like an intense, prolonged orgasm. He could feel tingles spreading their way through this entire body and gasped.

He realized at some point, he had buried his hands in Draco's hair but he didn't seem to mind, or even notice so Harry decided it didn't really matter.

Harry could feel Draco starting to slow his sucking, signaling that he was almost finished his meal, then pull his fangs out and lick the wound to stop the flow of blood.

Harry could hear his irregular breathing as he tried to catch it. He chanced a look at Malfoy and saw him wiping a drop of his blood from his lower lip with a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

"Well," Draco panted, "Your turn I suppose"

Although Harry still wasn't clear on it, he decided to copy what Malfoy had done and maybe just hope for the best.

He lowered his nose to Malfoy's neck and sniffed. He was overcome by the smell of arousal and a scent that was distinctly Malfoy. He couldn't help himself licking it, it was just so inviting.

Harry felt a tingling in his gums and before he knew what was happening, he felt his teeth growing and pressing against his lower lip. He open mouth kissed Malfoy's neck and as he did this, slipped his teeth into his neck.

Malfoy gasped. When he slowly started sucking the blood from the open wound, he felt Draco's knees buckle and heard a loud moan. Unsure if it belonged to himself or Malfoy, he decided he really didn't care.

The taste of the blood gliding down his throat was distracting him from all else. After a few moments, his body seemed to decide it had had its fill and his fangs retracted and he gently licked the two puncture marks at the base of the others neck.

Recovery from this was much like recovery from amazing sex. Not that Harry knew this. The stood leaning on each other for support for a few minutes before Draco regained his self control and, as roughly as he could in this state, pushed Harry away, The latter was glad he had done that as Harry didn't think he'd have had the strength.

They stood, now on their own, staring each other down, waiting for the remarks to come from either, but they never did and getting bored, Harry stormed out of the Hospital Wing – mostly for effect – to the Gryffindor dorms to stew in his own thoughts. Draco was left with nowhere to go, except to his own empty dorm.

Tbc.


	5. Feelings and Discoveries

A/N: Is intimidated by crazy reviewers yelling for updates Hello again. I wasn't planning on posting the chapters this fast, but the response is making me happy. I don't really care about the number of reviews I get, but I like that they're all nice lol. DON'T take that to mean you don't have to review eyes readers. Oh, and I'm sorry for the visual image I give you towards the end. Much thanks reviewers!

Harry dropped onto his bed in the dorm, slightly breathless from running all the way. He had figured he had to burn off the energy the blood had given him. Actually, judging from the tent in his pants, it had given him more than just energy.

Harry was lost. He didn't understand what had just happened. It had come so fast that even if he had wanted to, he didn't think he could've stopped it.

Now there was something that was bothering him. Why hadn't he wanted it to stop? Normally he would've thought his reaction would be very… negative, not to mention Malfoy's reaction.

They usually didn't come within feet of each other unless in violence and now, less than half an hour ago, they had technically been necking. Given, there had been the base need of taking blood but… common.

Harry didn't know how he felt about this situation. The fact that he had never really had a preference for either sex placated his mind a little. Actually, now that he thought about it, Malfoy was attractive. In a completely arrogant way of course; he always looked pompous, Harry decided. He could never go for someone like that, no matter how attractive they might be.

The only thing he could think to do was go to the library. He needed to know more about their situation NOW.

A few dozen flights down, in the Slytherin part of the dungeons, Draco was having somewhat similar thoughts.

Harry was actually hot if you could look past the Gryffindor side of him, which Draco personally could not. That was the only reason he had pushed him away in the Hospital Wing earlier. He could even put the past insults behind him, but he could just imagine the legendary Gryffindor prudish…ness kicking in if he tried anything.

It was widely speculated in Slytherin house that every single Gryffindor was pure, virginal and completely innocent. In fact, thinking about Potter that way was sort of a turn on – just because he could be a challenge – he told himself. But not that much of a challenge.

He had heard the moans of encouragement coming from him, and the way he had attacked his own neck, clearly had shown lust. Just blood lust though? Or had there been more than that. Draco had certainly felt it, and hoped Harry had too.

He sat suddenly on his bed. Something had just come to him. Vampires had mates, oh Merlin why hadn't he thought of it before? When he had smelled Harry, something inside him actually encouraged the feeding. And his blood had been so good, so sweet, yet bitter tasting in its own right.

Of course, he tried to assure himself, there was no way of knowing for sure if they were mates unless they had sex, at which point, they would form a bond if they were meant to be.

Well, there was only one way to find out and, Draco smirked, it would be good. He knew they would have to feed again soon and he planned on taking full advantage of it this time. Let operation 'seduce-Harry' commence. His evil grin would have been disconcerting to even his cold hearted father at that moment.

A week had passed quietly at Hogwarts since the arrival of the vampires and the idea was slowly beginning to sink into Harry. He had spent much of his time in the library, researching vampires and their habits and found them not to be that bad.

Contrary to popular belief, he could still go outside during the day, still had a reflection – though he had figured that when he had seen himself in a mirror…-, only had to feed on blood about once a week and best of all, could sprout wings with some major concentration. He liked this last one best. That meant he could go flying without a broomstick.

He had yet to attempt it, to scared of being seen by Malfoy and having to face him, but was eagerly awaiting a chance to try them out.

One disturbing thing that he was thinking about was that he and Malfoy had fed about a week ago. Didn't that mean they would need more soon?

He didn't know if he liked that idea or was terrified of it.

As Harry had stayed in the library and Draco had barely left his dorms, for reasons known only to him, the castle had been quiet and the staff was beginning to get worried.

Shouldn't there have been yelling in the hallways at all hours of the day? They had never seen the two rivals so keen on avoiding each other. Only Dumbledore didn't look at all disturbed from his regular routine. In fact, he was almost bouncing while he walked.

There wasn't one person or ghost in the castle who hadn't, at some point during the past week, seriously contemplated throwing a nasty curse his way.

Eight days after the feeding, Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, about to rush through yet another meal in an effort to avoid certain blond vampires, when the aforementioned being walked in.

Malfoy caught Harry's eyes for a few seconds and Harry felt a familiar, but not comfortable, feeling in his stomach and he panicked. He wasn't emotionally equipped to deal with another feeding, but the sensation in his stomach was telling him it was overdue.

Harry was thankful to be left to his thought when Draco didn't make an attempt at conversation, just started eating daintily.

As Harry compared the differences in their etiquette, he couldn't help a snort that pushed its way through. How inappropriate to be thinking about etiquette at such a time as this.

Draco looked up at the snort and got lost in the emerald green eyes. He was now starting to feel the pull to feed as well. Neither seemed able to tear their gaze away from each other. If they were to have looked at the Head table, they would have found the staff looking at them curiously, and Dumbledore seeming, if possible, more pompous than he had been the past week.

Harry was the first to look down, doing so with a faint blush on his cheeks. Draco still hadn't look away, finding more pleasure in staring at his fellow vampire. He really was attractive, ignoring of course, his personality.

Unsurprisingly, Harry's train of thought had taken a similar turn. If only he wasn't such a bastard, he might have potential, Harry considered. For that, he was sad. He would never go for someone that… narcissistic was a good way of putting it.

Just as that thought entered his mind, it was swept away by a leg touching his own. His head shot up to Malfoy's and saw him casually eating. Surely, Harry thought, he must know what his leg was doing.

To his own horror, he felt his pants tighten and found himself gazing longingly at Malfoy's neck. That meant he couldn't leave until he calmed down, as he wasn't wearing robes. He tries all the classic turn offs for the students of Hogwarts.

Snape wearing nothing but briefs. A thong. Nothing! He couldn't believe he hadn't lost his hard on. Although now thoroughly disgusted with himself, he couldn't get it down!

His mind rushing through things to get rid of his problem, he finally came up with the image of Dumbledore on his knees before Snape, about to do unspeakable things.

He felt himself shrink right up and if anything, keep going, past his usual flaccid state, to even smaller.

Well at least I can leave, he thought resigned. He stood and rushed out of the Hall as fast as his recovering body could take him.

Draco sat back and enjoyed the knowledge of what he had done to him, trying to hide his own tent.

Tbc..


	6. Not Complaining

A/N; Thanks for the reviews! You guys finally get some action in this chapter! Enjoy it because after this, it might be a couple chapters before you get more… Depending on your reviews I suppose, but that's the way I have it planned. Any suggestions for the fic? I'm open, but please don't flame!

Another two days had passed since the… incident, as Harry was fond of calling it, in the Great Hall and he was feeling weaker than he could ever remember having felt.

He knew it must be because he needed blood but his stubbornness prevented him from going to see the Slytherin. He assumed that Malfoy felt the need as strongly as he did, and only prayed that he wasn't as willful as himself.

In the dungeons, Draco was fairing even worse than Harry was. He had started to shake with suppressed need and it was all he could do not to run the dozens of floors to the Gryffindor dorms.

The main reason he hadn't already rushed there was because his logic told him that even if he could find the portrait, he didn't know the password.

Wearily, he dragged himself out of his dorm and started on his way to the Headmasters office, hoping to get the Gryffindor password out of him.

When he got there, he got the password on the first guess – sugar mice – and went up the spiral staircase. He knocked and without waiting for an answer, walked in.

He found a whole room of people he didn't know and they were all stopped and looking nervously at him. He didn't know how to react to this, so he just shifted feet uncomfortably and looked around for the Headmaster.

"Erm sir," he started, unsure of himself, "May I please have the Gryffindor password?"

Chorus' of 'What!" and outraged laughter pierced through the silence but Dumbledore quickly silenced them and responded "Of course, my boy"

He leaned over and whispered in his ear "Abstinence".

Draco could do nothing else but glare at him for the awkward choice in password and walk, unsteadily, out of the room as he once again heard chaos erupt.

After several attempts of finding the common room, he finally stumbled upon the fat lady. As soon as he saw her, he knew it was what he was looking for.

He said the password through gritted teeth and stumbled in. Thankfully, he noticed that the dorms were placed quite similarly to those in Slytherin house.

He assumed that, like in his own house, the boys dorms were to the left, and was mercifully, correct. He found the seventh year's dorm and pushed inside.

He found Harry asleep on his bed, in the fetal position and whimpering slightly, with a frown on his face. Even though he was upset, Harry still made a beautiful sight and Draco reached out to brush a strand of hair off his face. At this, Harry stirred and blurrily opened his eyes.

Draco could see the recognition in his eyes, even though he knew he must appear blurry to him without his glasses on. He heard Harry mutter a soft "Oh thank Merlin", but immediately seemed to regret it when Draco smiled.

As happy as Draco was that he wanted him there, there was still the matter of the feeding to attend to.

Harry. Not being half awake, stood up to accept the peace for his stomach that Draco's neck was currently offering.

As with the time before, Draco leaned down to feed first. He smelled Harry and in that moment, decided he would never feed off another. Harry scent was just to intoxicating, to right. He couldn't get enough of it and continued his path down his neck, labeling the smell 'Harry'.

This time, he decided to go a bit further and licked down the length of his collar bone. Now, he loved a good collar bone just as much as the next guy, but this was getting ridiculous. He had a new found obsession with it.

Soon, he found a good spot and went to work suckling it, before his fangs burst through his gums and sank into the already bruising flesh. He felt Harry's hands in his hair, tugging at his scalp and took that as an encouragement.

He started to suck harder and when he did this, Harry fell onto the bed taking Draco with him. He was now on top of the darker haired boy, their bodies aligned. He briefly thought he felt Harry's hard on rub up against his own, but had to be sure, he told himself.

He moved his hips on top of the others again and felt a jolt, on top of the feeling that feeding brought with it, he was surprised he hadn't cum in his pants already.

They now had a constant groin to groin contact and it was breathtaking. Around this time, Draco had taken his fill of blood and licked the wound closed.

The look on Harry's face was quite possibly the most erotic thing he had ever seen. His pupils were dilated with lust, he was writhing beneath him for more, and his usual shag me hair was now even more ruffled.

Draco bent his head to the side in offering and Harry quickly took advantage of it. Draco felt the others fangs soon sink into already damp with sweat skin, and couldn't help grinding his crotch into Harry's in appreciation.

They were both loving every second of this meeting. Harry was finished in what seemed like no time and closed the two small holes in his neck but they were still unsatisfied and now frantically rubbing against each other, breathing hard, when Harry surprised both of them and pulled Draco down for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, they wanted to scream. The feeling was like nothing they had ever experienced. Somewhere in Draco's mind, beneath the passion, he realized they must have been mates. The sensations were too intense from a mere kiss for them not to be.

Draco could taste his own blood on Harry's tongue and found it to be an extreme turn on. Soon they were both cumming in their trousers and the force of it made them pass out afterwards.

Draco's last thought before he succumbed to darkness was that he had to wake up before Harry.

Tbc…


	7. Mornings are Always Awkward

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I actually love them all. Hope you like!

Harry turned over, still half asleep. He couldn't remember ever having been this comfortable and warm in his own bed. It was heaven. He cracked his eyes open, pulling his mind from the blissful oblivion, only to find himself face to face with Draco Malfoy. He froze in shock.

'That's not good…' his thoughts trailed off as he remembered what had happened the previous night.

What to do. He could run, but this was, after all, his own dorm, and he didn't want to look scared in front of Malfoy. Oh Merlin, what to do. 'Ok, first things first,' he decided in his head, 'I have to wash up. I can think in the shower.'

Sadly, Harry's only thought whilst in the shower was, 'How did that ever get so out of hand…'. Not too helpful.

Draco woke up in a sort of daze. He felt as though he was in unfamiliar territory and immediately realized why upon looking around.

Instead of the regular green hangings around the bed, there were dark red curtains. His memory came rushing back to him and he shot straight up, looking around for Harry. He wasn't in bed but the sheets next to him were rumpled and still somewhat warm; a sure sign that he had gotten up recently.

Deciding it would be best to try to avoid Harry, as he didn't know how he would react to the memory of last night, he stood up and, still dressed from the night before, tried to regain his bearings.

The unpleasant feeling of dried cum making the front of his trousers extremely uncomfortable, he started towards the door when suddenly, it opened very quickly.

There stood Harry in nothing but a towel, apparently having come straight from the shower. Draco couldn't help but stare at a little stray water droplet curving its way down his smooth chest.

Harry noticed and self-consciously crossed his arms across his chest in a feeble attempt to shield his body from the leering.

"Are you leaving?" Harry questioned, half hoping for a no.

"Ya, I was just on my way out."

"Well, you know you don't have to just yet." He said with an uncharacteristically confident air.

Draco looked up from his inspection of the beauty standing in front of him, to look in his face, shocked.

"Pardon?" he said loudly and, in Harry's opinion, quite rudely.

"I said you could stay for awhile if you wanted." He repeated starting to feel a bit less comfortable with the whole situation.

"That's what I thought." He said somewhat uncertainly, and after a second of hesitation said "Sure, why not."

Of course, he could presently think of many reasons 'why not' but he could also think of one positive. His never forgotten 'Operation seduce-Harry'.

The kiss last night had been a good start but they needed more of a connection. They needed to have sex, and Draco had a feeling that Harry wouldn't be very receptive to that idea. Then again, he didn't seem to regret last night's kiss, so maybe he had more of a chance than he'd originally thought.

Harry on the other hand, wasn't quite sure how he felt about this whole situation. He didn't entirely know what had possessed him to ask Draco to stay.

He had walked into his room after the shower, expecting him to have already left, to find him staring at his bare chest. When he had heard that Draco was planning to leave, his mouth had seemed to act before his mind and had promptly departed, leaving Harry to deal with the somewhat awkward task of having to entertain a boy who, until last night, he had hated.

Having to get out of the towel and into some clothes, Harry nervously turned towards his trunk and bent over to retrieve a few items, completely aware of Draco's eyes lingering on him.

If Draco hadn't already known that he was bisexual by Fourth Year, this would have been an eye opening experience. He had never in his life, seen such a round, muscular ass, even hidden by a towel. And bending over too!

Harry, having dropped the towel and quickly pulled clothes on seemingly unaware that behind him, Draco was suffering a cardiac arrest, was now casually dressed. Instead of the usual school getup, he was wearing normal trousers, slightly fancy for the summer but, seeing as how Draco was dressed as royalty, he figures no one would care, and an oxford rolled up to the elbows.

As he was finishing buttoning his shirt, Draco and he stared silently at each other, hoping for a distraction. Draco was the first to find one.

"So… Do you want to go for breakfast?"

Harry, relieved that the tension had been lifted, gladly agreed to go to the Great Hall. There at least, they might have the pastime of eating should the silence become too much.

As they walked along the corridors, again in silence, Harry wondered why it was so different between them this morning. After all, they had fed once before and after that, they had gone on faithfully ignoring one another.

Maybe it was because the first time, they were forced together but the second, they came together on their own accounts – or Draco's at least. Or perhaps it had been the kiss.

He guessed it was a combination of both things that had brought them close to each other overnight. The fact that they were sharing an early life crisis probably didn't hurt either.

In any case, he was happy that they were on good terms, not only because he had started to like him – he could only imagine what Hermione and Ron were going to say – but because he had the feeling that they would be needing each other for their 'stomach aches' in the next while.

In a way, he was glad that someone else was going through the same thing as him, so he had someone to talk to if ever the urge presented itself and also, so he wasn't embarrassed about needing blood.

By that time, they had reached the Great Hall.

"Should we go in together? It's just the professors but you saw Dumbledore…" Harry asked. Thankfully, Draco agreed that their Headmaster had been getting a little too cocky lately and suggested Harry go in first.

Draco made the mistake of coming in too soon after Harry and judging by the looks the staff were giving them, they hadn't fooled anybody, least of all Dumbledore.

Figuring everyone there already knew that they weren't 'hateful' towards each other anymore, Draco went to sit with Harry. For this, Harry was thankful because at least, he thought, I won't be sitting alone in silence, I'll be eating with company in silence.

As it turned out, once he got started, Draco was a very charismatic person. They started talking about Quidditch, figuring it was a safe topic, considering they were both respective captains since last year.

They both made the point that they lost some good players, some because they were now too old to be in school and others, that had dropped out because of the war.

When war got mentioned, they both pulled back the conversation, not wanting to hurt the good talk they had been having. After that little mishap, Harry noticed that Draco seemed very careful about not mentioning anything controversial.

He must want something, was the first thought that entered his head.

However, now that he thought about it, a month ago, he would never have guessed that he'd be thinking about Draco Malfoy by his first name and more, having a conversation with him. Maybe people could change drastically in that short amount of time.

Going back to his earlier thought about Hermione and Ron, he wondered what he was going to tell them when they, inevitably wrote to him about his silence over the past couple of weeks. He looked forward to it. Not.

Tbc..


	8. Mates!

A/N: Guys, soon the updates are going to slow down a bit. I'm not talking like, months at a time, but maybe one a week or every two weeks if I've got a ton going on (midterms or the like). I love reviews! Just thought I'd throw that in there. Thanks everyone who reviewed!

After eating breakfast together the day before, Draco and Harry had both gone their separate ways. Harry had personally spent the day thinking about the sudden turn his life had taken in the two weeks since arriving. He had decided that, although it was very different, it wasn't necessarily bad.

He no longer had an enemy at school, he had gained a – tentative - friend, and he was sure he would get used to the weekly feedings.

That brought him to the present. He was in the Great Hall once again, eating across from Draco. The difference being that this time, they hadn't come down together. At the moment, they were discussing classes.

"I don't know. I just can't seem to concentrate. I don't understand how, but it always goes wrong" Harry said, slightly embarrassed, referring to potions.

"I suppose I could help you sometime. Assuming I get something in return" Draco answered, looking up at Harry through half lidded eyes.

Draco had decided after the night he had spent in Harry's room that he wouldn't need to try as hard as he had originally thought to get Harry to fall for him. It had been somewhat of a relief to find out his growing feelings of lust for Harry had at least been reciprocated.

Of course, that didn't mean he was abandoning his plan.

Harry swallowed thickly and tried to focus his thoughts. On the one hand, he did need help with potion and he had come to appreciate Draco's company, but on the other, being alone with him for an extended period of time sent off warning sirens in his head.

All this aside from the fact that he said he would want something in return. That alone was enough to sent Harry packing. Or make him hard. Depending on how it was interpreted.

As he was weighing his options, an owl that he recognized flew out to them. It occurred to Harry that he hadn't seen an owl in all the time he'd been here. He briefly wondered why Draco wasn't in communication with anyone, but before he could think on it too much, the owl dropped the letter on his lap. He checked and saw that it was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate! How've you been? Haven't heard from you much lately. Everything okay? I imagine you'll be wanting to get away from those muggles so I asked mum and she says she's fine with you coming over anytime next week. How bout it? Write back and I'll see what I can do!_

_See you soon_

_-Ron_

Under this, there was a note from Hermione, judging by the handwriting.

_Is everything okay? Are the Dursley's being more unfair than usual and not letting Hedwig out? I see Ron's invited you to the Burrow, are you going? Please owl me back, I want to know that you're safe._

Harry smiled at all the questions Hermione had asked. So like her.

Under the smile however, he was worried. Should he tell them the truth? He didn't see how he could get around it, seeing as how Ron had invited him over and he was positive he wouldn't be able to go.

Making up his mind, he quickly excused himself from the table and a slightly confused Draco and walked slowly up to the Owlery. He didn't exactly know how he was going to answer their letters, but he knew he had to, considering how worried they were.

Once there, he reluctantly pulled out a scroll and quill and started composing a letter to both of them, saying that he was at Hogwarts, and therefore, safe. He also added that he had recently found out something very important, but that he didn't want to put it in writing.

After assuring them that it wasn't really bad, or something to be worried about, he called a school owl, Hedwig being out hunting, and tied it to its leg, sending it on its way.

Realizing that he really needed to blow off some steam after all this stress, he hurried to his dorm, grabbed his broom and opened the window. He sometimes did this at night during the year when something big had just happened or he was stressed over homework, Snape, Malfoy etc.

It being mid summer, not having had much to eat at breakfast, and it being his first real exercise in a couple weeks, he quickly got overheated and tired. While he was flying somewhere over the forbidden forest, just starting to think about heading back, it hit him that he had left Malfoy at the breakfast table. He felt inexplicably bad about this.

He knew he shouldn't. After all, the things Draco had done to him had been much worse, but he couldn't help it.

This isn't normal, he thought. I shouldn't be able to feel such compassion for someone that constantly made my life miserable up until this summer. I might need to investigate this vampire thing a little more…

On this note, he flew back up to his room, not feeling any better then when he had left, and put away the broom. Debating on whether he should go to Dumbledore or the library, he remembered how Dumbledore had mentioned emotional changed back when he had first found out that he was a vampire. That would do.

After a few minutes of guessing sweets, the gargoyle finally opened up to 'Peppermint Snaps'. He immediately saw the Headmaster sitting at his desk, seemingly waiting for him.

He always knew exactly what was going on in his school and it made Harry want to verbally wring his neck.

"Yes Harry, how may I help you?" he smiled sweetly. You already know, Harry thought bitterly, quite aware that Dumbledore just wanted him to say it.

"Well Sir, you remember you mentioned emotional changes in a vampire? I was wondering about that. What might these changes be?"

"My boy, I knew you would ask eventually," Harry glared at him. "You see, vampires all have mates; people they will be with forever once they are found. Your perspective on a lot of things will no doubt change to accommodate said being."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled. "I don't want to be tied down to someone forever!" And he really didn't.

Trying to compose himself a little, he then asked "Aren't I a little young sir? I mean, to be so… dedicated to someone?"

"Not for a vampire Harry. In fact, most vampires have found each other and consummated their bond within weeks of becoming of age. Now you on the other hand, will most likely take more time with this because the idea is so new to you, but it will eventually happen."

Harry hated this idea. While it meant he wouldn't end up alone, something he had always feared, it meant he didn't get the choice of who he spent his life with.

Without warning, a violent, horrible thought hit him.

"Sir," he hastily asked "Is my mate a vampire?"

"Not necessarily. While it can happen, your mate could also be a human." Dumbledore said, knowing what had been going through his mind. "Your mate will be someone who you are meant for. It is not the bond that will make you fall in love, it will only help you to realize it."

"But sir, I thought you said that having a mate would change my perspective on some things… What did you mean by that?"

Dumbledore hesitated. "In some cases, and I'm close to assuming yours might be one of these, the mates have had past contact, some of which might not have been…favourable to their bond. It will then change the emotional status of the mates to become more compatible. But only to the slightest degree. It simply ensures that they will put any past differences aside to allow feelings to come through. It is a slow process which is why you have only just started to feel it. It will most likely stop soon, so do not be worried."

His last comment had been very reassuring for Harry, who now knew that these feelings would soon become more normal and they wouldn't completely change who he was.

On the newly discovered subject of mates, he knew that even though he technically wouldn't have a choice, he would most likely be happy with the choice made for him.

"Yes sir, thank you." He said, not all that unhappy anymore.


	9. Hagrid and Potions

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys so much. March Breaks coming soon (Canada's equivalent to spring break) so I might be able to write a lot then. Assuming I'm not TOO busy. Please review!

Back in his rooms after the talk with Dumbledore, Harry was suddenly finding the idea of having a mate more disturbing then he had before. 

He had recently decided that he preferred males. Or was it Draco? What if his mate was a girl? Or not Draco? 'When did I fall for him like this?' He wondered.

Last time he had checked, Draco was very attractive, but since when did Harry want to be bonded to him? It must just be the weird changes I'm going through, he decided. It was the only excuse he could come up with. 

"I need to get out of here" he mumbled to himself. "I'm thinking too much." Pushing himself out of bed, he started to wander around the corridors. He didn't know where he was going; he was only looking for a distraction.

That distraction came in the form of Hagrid, whom Harry saw while looking out a window.

He had almost completely forgotten about the half giant, not having seen him at the staff table on the days that he actually looked up from eating.

Making up his mind to go see him, he exited the school and went to the lived-in cabin that belonged to his friend.

Fang was the first to notice him and jumped up, causing Harry to fall over. Saving him from the slobbering mess, Hagrid reached down and helped him to his feet. 

Pulling him into a hug, Hagrid cried out, "'Arry me boy! 'Aven't seen ya lately! I 'eard you were stayin 'ere stayin' ere but adn't seen 'adn't seen nor 'eard from ya"!

"Yeah, sorry about that Hagrid," Harry apologized, "I've been quite busy with some stuff." With that, they sat down and started working their way through a rock cake, mind you, it was only Hagrid eating it, and catching up on their summers.

To Harry's surprise, Hagrid barely blinked at the news of him becoming a vampire. The only comment he had made was a joke. "Imagine you, me and Remus. Fine people us. Vampire, giant, and werewolf, that's what we are."

That had put a lot of ease to Harry's mind about how Hermione and Ron were going to react. After all, they couldn't take it too harshly; they were already friends with two magical beings. Well, three counting Harry.

Tuning back to Hagrid, somewhere in a story about an errand he had run for Dumbledore this past July, Harry realized how lucky he was to have the loyal, open minded, hairy man as a friend.

He could only imagine the school's reaction when his peers came back in a week and a half. They would be scared and most likely try to ostracize him and Draco. At least they would have each other. He stopped his thoughts there, not wanting to get onto that train again. 

Hagrid seemed to notice Harry's focus dwindling and glanced at the clock on his wall.

"Oh my, seems its getting sorta late. We should getcha te supper."

Harry looked at the clock and agreed. He hadn't had food since breakfast and had forgotten about his hunger until just now; with all the information he had been given.

After Hagrid told him not to wait up, Harry rushed up to the Great Hall. He saw Draco eating alone and went to keep him company, his earlier guilt returning. 

"Hey, sorry I left so fast this morning," he apologized.

"That's fine. What needed your attention so badly? Was it something in that letter?" Draco asked, almost, Harry thought, sounding concerned.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess. It was just the first I've heard from Hermione and Ron in awhile." 

"I see. Well, you never answered my proposal earlier. Do you want extra potions help?"

"Erm, sure I suppose." Harry was sure he would live to regret that, but he would cling to hope.

Draco was happy. No, scratch that, he was ecstatic. Not that he would let Harry know, but he had been worried all day that Harry would turn down his offer. This was his chance to get really close to the dark haired Gryffindor, and he would use it to the best of his ability.

He knew that Harry was feeling lust for him but really hoped it was more than that. He couldn't explain it, but he had started feeling something for Harry.

It was probably just an infatuation, but it might be a sign that they were mates. Something to let them know before the actual bonding took place. He couldn't be sure, but it was a possibility.

"So, when do you want to start these lessons then?" Harry interrupted his thoughts.

"Whenever you're ready really," he responded.  
"Well, then how about tonight, around eight?" Harry suggested having nothing to do that night anyway.

Draco was surprised, in a good way, that Harry wanted to start so soon and readily agreed. 

Before heading back to their separate dorms to prepare, they had to ask Snape for the use of his potions lab and supplies that night. Harry was shocked when the professor didn't even seem to stumble over his yes.

Now that he thought about it, Snape had seemed to be less… Snape-ish with him since he had found him. Harry was sure his answer also had to do with the fact that he didn't want to upset Draco.  
He had found out early in his sixth year that Snape was actually Draco's godfather and they had been right all along that he was favoured.

Anyway, that wasn't important. What was important was that Harry was currently in his room with all of his clothes laid out on his bed trying to figure out what to wear.

He didn't see why he cared. It wasn't as if this was a date and he really liked Draco. It was a potions lesson and they were just friends.

Trying to keep that in mind, he closed his eyes, vowing to wear whatever he picked, and reached onto the bed.

He ended up with something he probably would've ended up with anyway. Some nice jeans that Hermione had bought him for his last birthday, and an oxford.

Looking in the mirror quickly before he left, he decided he would have to do something about his glasses sometime in the near future. They ruined the look he was going for. Which look that was, he didn't know, but they ruined it.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do at the moment, he started towards the dungeons. He wondered why he had suggested they do this tonight. What if this was some crazy plot of Draco's that he was about to walk into.

He had instantly decided that even if it was a trap, he couldn't turn back. He wouldn't give Draco the satisfaction of knowing that he was nervous.

By this time, he had stopped just outside the door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it open.

Draco was already standing over a cauldron, with a number of ingredients beside him.

"Finally, I got bored of waiting for you so I set up alone," Draco complained, at which point Harry rolled his eyes and went to stand across from Draco, ready to start.

"I figured we should start with Veritaserum, since we made that last year. I want to see just how bad you are."

Harry was just about to comeback with a sarcastic remark, but he decided it would be better if they were on good terms so bit his tongue. Draco sighed impatiently and said, "You know, while we could stay here all night, I'd prefer not too."

Harry rolled his eyes again and leaned over to see the first direction was to slice some of the beetles to his right. He reached for them and started.

Once he had finished and put them in, he had to crush some of the pus-filled dragon boils. As soon as he had crushed the first one, Draco stopped him and said "This is why you do poorly in potions. You have no grace. You're crushing them wrong"   
"I'm CRUSHING them wrong? How do you CRUSH something wrong!"

"Well, you've obviously discovered a way, haven't you." Draco came next to Harry and reached across him. As he did this, his arm brushed against Harry who then sucked in a breath.

Draco heard this and asked, "Are you okay?" with a smirk. He knew exactly what he had done.

"Yes," was Harry's weak response. 

After adding a few more ingredients, the instructions called for it to sit for half an hour.

Not knowing what else to do, they sat down at desks and started talking, all the while keeping an eye on the clock.

"You know, we're going to have to test it after we're done to make sure it's done right." Draco said with a hint in his voice. Harry caught on immediately. "There is no way I am drinking that. I know what it does!" he said with a final tone to his voice.

"We'll see about that," Draco said, the glint in his eye quite similar to that of Dumbledore.


	10. The Effects of Veritaserum

A/N; I'm nervous about this chapter. It's not been betaed, and it hasn't been posted anywhere else yet. Please tell me what you think; suggestions on where you want the story to go are always welcome. Thanks for the reviews!

By the ninth time Draco yelled at him, Harry had finished the potion. He had been dreading this moment. He remembered the conversation they had about testing the truth serum and there were some things he just wasn't ready to tell Draco. His rapidly changing feelings for the blonde, for example. Not to mention the whole 'war-thing'.

He needed a distraction but couldn't for the life of him, think one up in time.

"So it's done. You ready for this Potter?" Draco on the other hand was ecstatic. He knew that Harry would still take some convincing, but he was sure he could make him take the potion under the right circumstances. He just had to realize these circumstances and he would be fine.

"I'm not drinking that" Harry said for the second time since they had started brewing the potion.

"Listen Potter, if you don't test it, how are we going to know if you've brewed it correctly?"

"Well for starters, YOU could drink it!" Harry responded indignantly. He didn't like when people assumed he was brain dead. Just because Hermione was 'the smart one', didn't mean he was an idiot.

"Fine then, we'll both take it!" Draco blurted out. 'Wait. No, back up. That's not good!' he thought. Not being able to go back on his word as he was a proud Malfoy, he was at a loss of what to do. 'Why did I suggest that' he asked his brain, ready to bash himself over the head. The whole point of this was to find out Harry's feelings for him without letting Harry know anything.

Obviously it wasn't working out so well, and they hadn't even started yet.

While Draco was chastising himself, Harry had decided to jump on the offer for them both to drink it. Anyone could clearly see that Malfoy was regretting saying it, which must mean he had something to hide. Harry would find out what it was or he wasn't a Potter. "Okay! Deal."

Draco groaned. Of course, why would life be fair. That would be too easy.

"Should we maybe make limits to the questions we ask?" Harry questioned, suddenly a little less optimistic. Draco was after all, a Slytherin.

"Would we follow them if we did?" It was more a rhetorical question as they both knew the answer but Harry decided to answer it anyway.

"No, I suppose you're right on that one. We wouldn't, would we?"

With this, they each dipped their respective stirring spoons into the cauldron knowing they wouldn't need more than just a few drops, and poured some into their mouths.

The effects were immediate. They felt some new force in their minds telling them to tell the truth at all costs. Having taken it before, neither of them was too frightened but it was a sobering experience overall.

They knew the other wasn't going to be lenient with the questions as they were still on opposing sides of a war. It was silent so Draco decided to start things off.

"What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry immediately followed with a question of his own. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No". Draco took it a bit further. "Who did you last date?"

"Ginny Weasley, last year."

"Why did you break up" Draco asked, now slightly curious. He had thought they had still been going out. He had actually been hoping to get some dirt on her… So much for that.

"First, it's not fair that you asked two questions in a row, and second, we broke up because I realized I wasn't attracted to her… I told her it was to guard her from Voldemort," Harry blushed. There was an impossibly wide smirk on Draco's face and Harry decided he would do all in his power to make it go away.

"Alright, same questions."

"Well, Blaise and I didn't break up, we technically never even dated. Just fucked."

"Have you stopped then?" A little bother visible on Harry's otherwise relaxed face.

Draco's smirk faded a bit. "Yes, we have." Harry found he wasn't as happy as he had thought he'd be when Draco was upset. "So Potter, into blokes too?" He took it back. Let the Slytherin wallow in self pity.

Harry blinked and stalled as long as the potion would allow. This wasn't very long apparently. "I'm not too sure at this point."

"And why is that?"

"Because I've only ever liked one guy. Now how about you? Who've you got your eye on? Earlier I would've guessed Pansy, but this has opened up a whole new door."

Draco nearly growled in displeasure. He had been praying Harry wouldn't ask that question but it seemed that today, any higher power that existed was frowning upon him.

"You," he managed through clenched teeth.

Harry did a double take and stuttered "W-what?"

"I said I fancy you Potter. Now, who is this 'one guy' who's currently holding your attention?" Draco repeated, regaining his composure. He saw Harry's jaw clamp down and knew he was in for a show.

Harry's pride was currently fighting with the effects of the Veritaserum. He would not, repeat, NOT tell Draco how he felt if he had any say in the matter. Once again, the devastating effects of the potion took hold and he heard himself admitting, "I fancy you too."

Oddly enough, right after he said it, he felt lighter somehow. Like he was no longer lying to himself and Draco.

The latter was easily the happiest he had been in well over a year. His little infatuation, as he had come to call it, felt the same way about him!

Harry on the other hand, was incredibly confused. He was happy. No, happy didn't do this feeling justice. While he was ecstatic, one question still weighed heavily on his mind.

"Are you a death eater?"

Draco looked shocked, not knowing how to get around the question. "Yes, but I'm on your side. I swear. My father and I are spies for Dumbledore." The problem with this answer was that he had promised to keep it a secret from everyone, to both his father and the Headmaster.

Trying to reason with himself, Draco figured that it would certainly help his relationship with Harry now that he knew he was actually on his side. That meant no more pretending.

Looking up, Draco noticed that Harry had seemed to stop glaring and made a hasty decision. Keeping in mind that this would most likely come back to bit him in the ass, he slowly leaned across the desk that separated them and reached across, bringing Harry to meet him half way.

Lips met gently and Draco hesitated for the first time. He could never have imagined this would be where they would have their first real kiss. The one after the feeding hadn't really counted as that was just lust. This time, although there was certainly lust, he could feel something else.

Harry hadn't yet responded to Draco's slowly moving lips, which was also a point of worry for him. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of rejection.

On Harry's end, things were looking a little different. Time stood still. Harry had never felt this high, and only from a kiss. He couldn't think, all he could do was feel the other boy's lips on top of his, trying to coax him into joining in.

Thought returned to him as quickly as it had left. 'He's kissing me! Oh Merlin what do I do? Well I should probably do something. Anything would be good at this point.'

Harry started to respond to the kiss and Draco, happy, opened his mouth a little under the Gryffindor's.

That simple action propelled Harry into action. He slowly licked along Draco's bottom lip, who then groaned and opened his mouth a bit more, as if to invite him.

Their tongues met and each got lost in their own bliss. Harry stumbled around the desk to pull Draco's mouth closer to his own and press the length of his body against the blonde's.

Neither could believe this was happening. Part of them was saying stop, but a bigger, more persuasive part, was screaming to continue. And that they did.

When they eventually broke apart for air, Draco gasped "Oh fuck, Harry," and went strait for his neck.

Ever since they had started feeding off each other, Harry's neck bad been ridiculously sensitive. It even felt good when he had a collared shirt on. Having Draco's mouth latched on certainly wasn't chasing away his growing hard on.

As Draco's body was intimately pressed against his own, there was no way to hide the others arousal.

Feeling Draco grinding his erection against his, Harry panicked and proper thought suddenly returned to him.

He shoved the Slytherin away from him, but not all that roughly.

"What are we doing Draco?"

"What do you mean? I thought it was rather obvious. Even for you" Draco immediately chastised himself for saying that. It hadn't sounded so mean in his head. 'You idiot, we're making progress!' he thought to himself.

Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and scoffed "Yes thank you, I know WHAT we were doing but…it's just that… it's us. We can't so that. We hate each other."

"Well judging from the question and answer period we just had, I'd say we far from hate each other. Quite the opposite actually." Draco reminded him.

"I… but – I just don't this is a good idea. We both have mates! Isn't this somehow being… I don't know, unfaithful?

Draco sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling as if praying for strength. "Harry," he started not quite sure how to approach this, "have you thought about who your mate might be?"

"No, not really. I mean, I just found out about mates the other day. I sort of freaked out over it." He finished with a slight blush colouring his complexion.

He couldn't believe he was telling Malfoy this. Sure, there were probably more humiliating conversations he could have, but at the moment, he was stumped to think of one.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but – talk to Granger. She might be able to help you. Think about it." Draco realized that he was being quite un-Malfoy-ish (yes, he assured himself, that WAS a word) and decided Harry had seen enough.

He left the dungeons and consequently, Harry with lots to think about.

Tbc

Please review!


	11. Getting Drunk

A/N: Oh my god I feel horrible. I haven't updated in like, three weeks. I SWEAR it won't usually take that long. I'm not gonna lie, I was finished the chapter a week ago and haven't had the time to type it up. I'm sorry! You should be happy to know that the next one is half done. Another free night like this and I'll be finished it! So no worries. It's coming.

"How" Bang "Could" Bang "I" Bang "Be" Bang "So" Bang "Stupid!" Draco was beating himself up, quite literally, over having kissed Harry. He couldn't believe he had lost total control over himself.

He had been raised so differently then he had acted. Draco cringed as he pictured his father's reaction to the news of the kiss.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco's parents were very kind to him. Yes, they had an image to maintain in public but at home, he was spoiled something awful. He had almost always gotten what he asked for – except of course if it could've put their family image in jeopardy.

This, however, was one thing Draco couldn't predict.

How would his father react to having his son being mate to his 'arch enemy'? After all, even though they were technically sided with Dumbledore, Lucius still hated… well just about everyone who fought for the light.

He knew his father wouldn't hurt him, but information could be very dangerous.

Just as Draco had started to wonder what he could tell his father when he next saw him, a blazing in the fire announced a firecall. While he was startled, Draco figured it was probably just that meddling Headmaster, come to call again. After all, who else would dare to call this time of night?

With this thought in mind, he went to greet him, only to be shocked out of his wits when his father was seen standing by the fireplace. He was casually – yet somehow elegantly – dusting himself off, looking every bit the aristocrat he was.

"F-father!" Draco managed.

"Hello Draco. I trust to find you well?" "Uh, erm, yes I suppose. Why are you here?"

Sending his son a light reprimanding look for his lack of decorum, Lucius answered "Well, I haven't seen you since Snape brought you here, have I? And that was over a month ago. I just wanted to see how you were faring."

"You know I have to be here father, I do miss the manor and you and mother but I have things to take care of here."

Sighing, Lucius said "Yes I know, and how is that going by the way? Any changes yet?" He hinted, both knowing that light veelas only adopted the physical changes that were so well known, once they had found and mated with their intended.

At Lucius' prying, Draco scoffed. While his outward demeanor was aloof, he had no idea what to do.

Should he tell his father about Harry? He was certain by now that they were mates. He didn't know how, but there was no mistaking the feeling.

It didn't take long for him to decide he had to tell his father though. After all, he would be finding out eventually, whether he liked it or not, and what better time than the present?

"As a matter of fact, I know who my mate is, even if they themselves don't know yet." His father got a gleam in his eye which strongly reminded Draco of a certain Headmaster who always seemed around the next corner.

"Oh? And pray tell, who is it that has caught your eye eh?"

'Deep breath Draco, he can't hurt you. Well technically he could hurt me… But would he really? I mean, then he wouldn't have an heir for the fortune. I should probably tell him though. He's starting to look at me funny.'

Draco tore himself from his thoughts and got a grip on reality. "It's Harry Potter".

The silence that followed was stinging the ears of anyone who heard it. At the lack of reaction from his father, Draco started to panic. "Father?"

"Erm yes… I don't quite know how to respond to that little revelation Draco." Lucius sounded – well, less then sure of himself.

All of a sudden, an alarmed look to up residence on Lucius' face and he grabbed for his left forearm in fright.

Immediately, Draco recognized the signs that the Dark Lord was calling him. Shaking his head violently, Draco shouted "NO! You can't go see him with what I told you so fresh in your mind!"

Even as he shouted it, he knew he was wrong. His father had to go, if he didn't, it would be seen as a sign of betrayal and they could both be killed.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I have to go." Knowing he couldn't dissaparate on Hogwarts, Lucius took a handful of floo powder to the Malfoy Manor.

After the roar of the fire signaling his departure, Draco fell to his knees, face in his hands and sobbed. He couldn't tell if he was crying for himself, his father or his mate, but he let it all out at that moment.

All he could do now was hope.

Harry had been lying in bed, dumbfounded, for a good hour. Not that he could've told you that. He sighed. 'Time' had become quite the empty word since he collapsed on his bed. All he could concentrate on was the feel of Draco's body against his own and their lips rubbing opposite each others.

Another sigh pushed its way through his lips. Even through the thick haze, he was wondering why he had been so affected by a single kiss. After he had kissed Cho, he had only been self-conscious and slightly embarrassed.

Nothing like this.

To be fair, he supposed, this kiss had been a lot more pleasant than that one.

The ones he had shared with Ginny didn't even compare. It had merely been something to do when he was bored. But this. He would kill for the chance to do this again.

Forcefully pulling himself from the catatonic state, he decided he did, in the end, need to tell Hermione about this. It just wasn't normal.

Reluctantly, he took a quill and parchment from his trunk and thought about how and put this. It was an extremely delicate subject, one that he felt sure he should only discuss face to face, but this was an emergency. What if he was sick?

With that thought, he scribbled

'Hermione, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this through post, I really am, but I think something's wrong with me. Dumbledore told me something about myself and I want you to promise not to freak out because I know I did. See, thing is (I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to do it) I'm a vampire. But don't freak out! I'm not dangerous or anything, I promise. Ok well the reason I had to tell you that so fast was because I think there's something wrong with me. I sort of… want to be Draco Malfoy's 'friend'. He's here at Hogwarts and… I dunno. Is there something wrong with me? I, of all people, know you can't just change your mind about someone so fast. Tell me what you think is going on PLEASE! Is it anything to do with my little 'condition?' do you think? Again, I am SO sorry to tell you like this. Give Ron my best. Harry'

Harry looked his letter over and cringed. How pathetic was he sounding. But he needed to send it.

Calling Hedwig to him, he tied the letter to her leg and she took off as soon as he said it was for Hermione.

What if she rejected him for being a vampire? He didn't know if he could bear that. Worse yet, what if she was scared? And what about Ron? How would he react? Harry could tell now, he wouldn't jump for joy. He wished he could be the one to tell him, but maybe it was just as well Hermione did.

As he watched Hedwig fly off, his thoughts turned back to Draco. What to do about that whole situation? He desperately wished he had someone to talk to about this whole mess, but with Sirius and Remus away on Order business, and Ron and Hermione still pending, he felt extremely alone.

He supposed he could just go to Dumbledore but that damned twinkle had only recently disappeared and he vowed he would not be the reason for its return. He was sure he would be made to be some sort of religious sacrifice by the staff if he did. And while that sounded like fun… he would rather not.

Having nothing else to do in this stressful moment, Harry decided to go see Dobby in the kitchens. Maybe he would talk to him.

On his way downstairs, he happened to look out a window and saw a glimpse of white hair before it disappeared behind some trees. Figuring Draco was just out for some air, he continued, but not before vowing to avoid the outdoors tonight.

On the grounds, Draco was hoping to escape to Hogsmead unnoticed and mistakenly thought he had. Stepping out of the gates, he felt the wards adjust accordingly and mentally went over his two step plan for the night.

1. Plan a pub. 2. Drink. Of course, it had to be a somewhat sketchy pub so no one who mattered would see him. Of course, there was no problem with social drinking, but that's not what he was doing tonight. If he got his way, it would be a humiliating experience.

He wanted to forget, not just relax.

He finally settled for the Hogshead. Maybe not his first choice but… oh well.

He took a seat at the bar immediately ordering three shots of firewhiskey. The bartender, who looked only a little older than himself, stared at him for a moment, a little worried. "Rough day?" "You could say that." Draco whimpered back at him.

"Alright well, feel better love." He said plunking the requested glasses down.

Draco knocked them back within ten seconds and then had to rest his head on the table in front of him so as not to fall down.

He couldn't have had his head down for more than a minute when the bartender came by again and laughed. "You feeling it already? Common, you can do better than that!"

Draco looked at him through his dizziness. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" He asked, half teasing, half intrigued.

The bartender blushed. He hadn't intended to be so obvious. But common, was it a crime to try to get a beautiful, vulnerable blond drunk?

He had hoped that if he was drunk, he would have a chance. Being called on it wasn't the best place to start though. He decided to try his luck anyway.

"And if I am?" "Then you'd better start paying for my drinks."

Draco offered his hand. "Draco". The bartender looked ecstatic and offered his own. "Jeremy," he said.

Draco, never having met a Jeremy, studied him to see what a Jeremy these days looked like.

While they were almost the same height, the other man had dark brown or black hair – he couldn't tell with the poor light of the pub – light blue eyes, a well formed strong face and had about the same build as him, though a little broader through the shoulders.

Silently approving of the man he knew was hitting on him, he gave his further consent and decided to let himself go. After all, he would never get anywhere with Harry anyway. Why not 'shop around'?

"Another please." It took Jeremy a second to realize he meant another drink, which he promptly got for him. If Draco was willing to give, he was more than eager to take. Not everyday did you get a chance with someone who looked like that.

Jeremy had to leave to serve the other customers and it gave Draco and chance to think. He knew Jeremy would ask him to go home with him; he had been giving him those familiar looks, but should he say yes?

Sure his cock was saying yes. Look at him for god's sake. But what about Harry? Could he really do that to him? Could he betray him like that?

But wait, Harry wasn't his. He had, made that more than clear over and over throughout the past weeks. Here was an opportunity to get off. Something Harry hadn't been doing.

Well, he had done it once, but they hadn't spoken of that night since so it didn't seem likely to happen again.

Apparently he had been thinking longer than he thought because next thing he knew, he was almost alone on the bar, with Jeremy trying to shoo the other drunks out.

But not him.

"So," Jeremy appeared behind him, "You busy or do you want to go back to my place for coffee and stuff?" Before he knew it, Draco was answering. "Ya sure, let's go to your place. But keep this quiet yah?"

Jeremy nodded, still not quite sure of how he had gotten this lucky. "Of course!" He said eagerly. "Common then."

Harry was back in his form after his talk with Dobby. Well, if you could call it that, Dobby had always been something of a worshipper to Harry so it was hard to hold a coherent conversation.

Still being confused and not entirely knowing what to do with himself, he did what he always did, went flying.

Pushing off from his windowsill into the darkness left him feeling refreshed as the cool-ish air surrounded him. He dive bombed the ground, pulling up just in time. He loved that rush of adrenaline

He sped around the grounds for awhile, just enjoying himself, when he heard something. Deciding it had to be safe, otherwise it wouldn't be on Hogwarts grounds, he descended a bit more, trying to see what it was.

While he wasn't shocked that it was Malfoy, he was shocked by which Malfoy. If anything, he had been expecting Draco to be getting back from his nighttime stroll. In his stead was a full grown Malfoy, stumbling and panting. Upon closer inspection, he was actually bleeding quite profusely.

Lucius had not yet noticed Harry which suggested he was perhaps a bit disoriented. It wouldn't have surprised Harry.

Just as he finished this thought, the elder Malfoy collapsed. Harry had never been more torn.

On the one hand, it was Lucius. He had tried to kill Harry an unreasonable amount of times. On the other hand, it was Draco's father. He knew that in the end, he simply couldn't let someone suffer, so he pulled Malfoy onto his broom, albeit unsteadily, and took him towards the castle.

Dismounting his broom in the doorway, he called a house elf and to his great relief, it wasn't Dobby who came. He could just imagine if Dobby had seen his previous Master here, on school grounds.

He ordered the house elf to bring the blond to the Hospital Wing and then to inform the Headmaster of who was here.

After doing this, Harry quickly mounted his broom and headed back to his dorm window. Climbing through the small entrance, he put his broom in the corner of the room, and barely had time to untie his shoes before he hit his bed, both emotionally and physically exhausted. It had been a long day.

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.


	12. A Whole Lot of Consequences

A/N; Okay well this was a really hard chapter to write. I'm not quite sure why lol but it just didn't seem to want to be written. Oh well. Here it is. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews everyone!

OOOoooOOO

"Well, this is home," Jeremy announced as he pushed the front door to his house open. "Nice," Draco slurred drunkenly. He stumbled in after Jeremy.

Draco had no idea how they had gotten here. The last thing he could remember was sitting at the bar thinking about Harry.

Jeremy took advantage of Draco's disorientation and shoved him against a wall where he quickly latched his mouth onto Draco's neck and used his teeth and tongue in attempt to leave a mark.

He would love to have the gorgeous drunk man who was currently pressed against him carry a mark on his neck. The mere thought of that have him a hard on and looking up at Draco, who had his head thrown back and eyes closed, prompted him to grind against the other's thigh.

Draco, on the other hand, had his eyes closed desperately wishing it was Harry he was with.

Harry who was leaving him a hickey, Harry who was urgently rubbing against his thigh, trying to sooth his erection.

By this time, Jeremy was quite satisfied with the mark on Draco's neck and had moved up to try to kiss his lips. At this, Draco turned his head in refusal.

He couldn't kiss him. That would make this situation real.

Apparently, that had upset the other man because he grabbed Draco's hair roughly and tried to force their mouths together. Jeremy needed to feel his lips against the blonde's.

Draco spluttered and tried to shove him away. Jeremy wouldn't have it and, being the more sober of the two, pulled Draco to him again.

This time, starting to panic, Draco put much more force behind the shove and the Jeremy ended up on the ground. Having the advantage now, Draco took this as a time to make his retreat and headed towards the door.

The jolt of falling seemed to being sense back into Jeremy and he looked shocked.

"Draco, I'm really sorry. I guess I got carried away. Please don't leave. I promise it won't happen again." He pleaded.

Draco sneered from the doorway and just before he slammed it with as much force as he could muster, sneered "Damn right it won't."

Jeremy slumped against the ground, incredibly upset and aroused. "So close to having him," he muttered to himself before heading to the bathroom to take care of his problem alone.

Outside, Draco was cursing himself for being inebriated. He had no idea where he was and even less of an idea on how to get back to Hogwarts. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and took a deep breath.

He knew he must be in Hogsmeade because they hadn't apparated (well, not that he could remember at least), and there were no neighboring towns to go to. It was just that he had never realized exactly how big Hogsmeade was. The students never ventured into the housing district because there was no reason.

He only ever went to the shops and other attractions of the village.

Draco looked around, feeling quite helpless in this situation, and took off in a random direction, hoping for luck.

OOOoooOOO

In the hospital Wing, there was a flurry of activity. Lucius had been found by one of the house elves and brought there – or so Madame Pomfrey had been told – and the staff attending had little idea of how to handle the situation.

It was unanimously decided that he would be healed, but how to sedate him when he awoke was a whole other issue.

Pomfrey had made light to the awkward circumstances when Severus had suggested a simple knock out curse to hold him there until they had further information.

They didn't know how he had been hurt, so putting him under another potentially harmful curse now could result in him going into a coma.

Dumbledore, knowing that Lucius was, in fact, on the side of the light, was extremely reluctant to do anything save heal him. He couldn't tell this to the staff, specifically Severus, because the whole thing would be compromised.

Taking this into consideration, the headmaster asked the rest of the staff to leave the room. He had to talk to the nurse. "Poppy, I am about to tell you something in the strictest of confidences, do you understand me?" he asked once the room had been cleared.

She nodded, curious beyond anything else. "Yes sir."

"Mr. Malfoy and his son are on our side of this war. When Malfoy Sr. wakes, I wish to speak with him alone about their incident. He will not be sedated."

Poppy nodded again, this time slower, her eyes wide.

"Speaking of which," Dumbledore continued, "when do you expect him to wake?" The nurse cleared her throat still trying to take in the new information. "Well, judging by his injuries, anytime in the next hour. They were bad, but not too serious."

Dumbledore nodded and took a minute to think. With a snap of his fingers, a house elf appeared. "Middy, will you please retrieve Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin dorms and tell him his father is here and I wish to speak with them both?" Middy nodded eagerly at being given such an important task and promptly disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

Dumbledore wandlessly conjured a chair and sank into it, linking his fingers over his stomach. "I suppose there's nothing to do now, but wait." He said with a sigh.

OOOoooOOO

Unfortunately, Draco was not in his dorms. He was, however, outside the castle gates. Turned out, he had walked the right direction and he thought, "thank god," to himself. He had found the shops and from there, it was simple, if not long, to get back to Hogwarts.

It had taken an hour and a bit, but here he was.

Assuming everyone was asleep – and being drunk… - he entered the castle, not taking care to be quiet.

Just as he started down the first set of stairs to take him to the dungeons, he started to fall. And kept falling.

After crashing into the floor at the bottom and trying to regain any dignity he had left, he heard a noise and looked up. There was Snape.

Draco instantly felt that tiny shred of dignity he had somehow held onto disappear. Looking back up at Snape, Draco gave a pleading, desperate look. Begging with his eyes to not tell anyone what was happening.

Snape sighed and looked to the ceiling as is asking for help.

"Draco," he started, "have you been drinking?"

The aforementioned student stood up, taking great care to not fall down again. "Perhaps." He said in an extremely decisive tone.

The kind of tone you would use for 'yes' or 'no'. Not with 'perhaps.'

Snape rolled his eyes again. "Alright well, -perhaps- you father is currently in the infirmary with Albus and Pomfrey waiting to speak with you. –Perhaps- your father is injured." Draco was immediately worried, knowing, even through the haze the alcohol had put on him, that this probably had to do with the information about Harry he had shared with him earlier that night.

The two Death Eaters rushed up to the Hospital Wing. If you could call stopping on every staircase to catch Draco, rushing.

When they finally got to the doors, Draco pushed in, not quite realizing that he reeked of alcohol, and saw his father sitting on a hospital bed speaking with his Headmaster.

"Ah Draco, there you are. We looked all over for you. In fact, we got quite worried." Dumbledore said sternly as Snape pushed him closer to the two, trying to get across that he was drunk and thus, unable to hold an intelligent conversation.

Lucius caught on first, knowing his own son better than Dumbledore knew him. "We have some bad news. Do you wish to hear it now or when you are more composed." At this last, he glared at his son. He didn't mind the fact that was drank. He was, after all, of age. But how improper for a Malfoy to be drunk in public.

"I want to know now Dad. It's about Harry isn't it?" He said, almost delirious with worry.

"I'm afraid so Draco. I couldn't shield my mind sufficiently. I shouldn't have gone. The Dark Lord knows he's your mate and also that he's a vampire." Lucius informed the room, regrettably.

Hearing this, Draco sunk to his knees and hugged them. He didn't cry, not yet. Just sat in shock of the news he was sure would have to be told to him again tomorrow.

Through all this, Harry slept comfortably in bed.


	13. Reaction

A/N; Alright, here's the dealio. Exams coming up, but I'm going to really try to get another chapter out between now and then, and THEN it's summer vaca, so chapters should be shooting out. If you'll kindly remember xmas vaca, I was like… I little writing machine! Haha I don't know.. REVIEW!

Voldemort was in a curious mood.

He simply didn't know what to do with the information he had recently acquired. He gave himself a little recap. Lucius, his most trusted servant, most loyal Death Eater, was a traitor. If he hadn't called a meeting that very night, he might never have found out that young Mr. Malfoy was a vampire.

Oh, and not to mention that the worshipped, beloved Harry Potter was his mate.

As he thought this last, he felt an out of place jolt of shock in his head. Ah, so Mr. Potter has decided to pay a visit, he thought, as he shoved him roughly out of his head.

OOOoooOOO

Harry woke up, very quickly indeed. He sat bolt upright in his bed and didn't move for several minutes, save for his erratic breathing. Normally after he had a vision, he was slightly off for the rest of the morning but this particular one hadn't been too extreme.

After awhile he stood up from bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Leaning over the nearest toilet, he gagged, and then threw up.

Having emptied what little was in his stomach to begin with; he rested his head on the toilet seat, exhausted, and allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.

Deciding he needed to tell Dumbledore about the vision, (and the news); he got up and left his dorm. He was still dressed, albeit sloppily, from the night before, and headed to the Headmasters office.

OOOoooOOO

In the Hospital Wing, Lucius had just woken Draco up from the bed next to him.

Not quite realizing where he was or who he was with, a hungover Draco shoved the hand off of himself.

Lucius rolled his eyes and snapped, "Draco! Up! Now!" Hearing his father's voice, the younger blond sat quickly, only to fall back down in dizziness.

"Draco, get a hold of yourself," Lucius sighed, "now, do you remember what we talked about last night when you arrived here?" Draco paused, embarrassed to tell the truth; he didn't remember anything after the pub.

Face pink, he shook his head no, he didn't remember anything. "What happened?" he asked worriedly, knowing his father had been to see the Dark Lord.

The look on his fathers face was doing nothing to calm his nerves. "Draco, the Dark Lord knows of your situation and of Harry. He knows it all, I'm very sorry."

Lucius decided it wasn't any easier telling bad news for a second time. If anything, it had been harder now, because he knew his son was sober.

As soon as his father had said 'Dark Lord', the explanation of last night had come rushing back to him. As well as thought of Jeremy after the pub.

"Fuck," was all he could think to say. Fuck the Dark Lord, fuck to himself for getting piss drunk and almost sleeping with a complete stranger when he was trying to get Harry.

Just as he was thinking this, Dumbledore strolled into the Hospital Wing, looking as if he had gotten absolutely no sleep.

"As, Lucius, glad to see you feeling well, and young Mr. Malfoy, how are you fairing this morning?" Draco mumbled a response.

The Headmaster had a knowing look. "Yes indeed, well I came down here first and foremost to discuss how you will inform Mr. Potter of the current situation."

Draco would later swear that his heart had actually stopped for a good ten seconds. Without thinking, he yelled, "What! No!"

Dumbledore was startled. "Mr. Malfoy, surely you cannot leave Mr. Potter in the dark on this. That simply wouldn't be fair."

Draco, of course, knew this, but what if Harry thought that he only wanted him because they were mates? Draco didn't think he could handle that. He wanted him Harry for so much more that that.

He himself was shocked that he thought that. Since when? Oh well, it didn't matter. All that mattered was what he thought now.

"Fine," he sighed, trying to seem more unwilling than he actually was, "I'll tell him next time I see him, alright?"

The Headmaster smiled in the way that only he can, effectively sending shivers down Draco's back. "Well, I suppose your father and I had better give the two of you some privacy then?"

Draco started. What! Was Harry here? How much had he heard?

Dumbledore answered his questions saying, "Harry has only just arrived and is about to come into this room. I daresay he was looking for me and ran out of placed to find me."

As he finished speaking, true to his word, Harry stepped into the Hospital Wing. Upon seeing the two Malfoys, and Dumbledore, he stopped.

"Um, sorry, am I interrupting something? I can come back later. I just wanted to speak with you sir." He said addressing the Headmaster.

"Oh Mr. Potter, Lucius and I were just about to leave. Perhaps it can wait for another time?" Harry nodded, not wanting to go against his Headmaster, and also, wanting to speak with Draco.

After the two adults left, Harry and Draco stood awkwardly, neither one wanting to break to silence. When the pressure finally became too much for Draco, he started "Harry listen. I have to tell you something quite important."

Harry waited, wanting Draco to tell him that they were mates off his own will. He needed to know that it wasn't just a trick that Voldemort had sent him, as he had done before.

"This is actually somewhat hard for me to say. I'm not used to this. Of course, I'm sure you're not either." He stopped, taking a deep breath, preparing himself. "Turns out we're mates." He waited for a reaction. When he got none, his nerves went sky high and he started to ramble. "You know? Vampires and all? Mates?"

Harry put his hand up, to stop him before he went into cardiac arrest.

"I know, its okay." He reassured Draco. "I just had a vision from Voldemort about it."

"Al-right… and, are you okay with that? It's fine if you're not, we can always take it really slow and start out as friends if you-"

Harry interrupted him, leaning forward and gently touching his lips over Draco's. While that had shut him up, it left them both wanting more. After a second of silence, Harry thought 'Why not', and leaned in again.

This time the kiss was much rougher, full of wanting and relief of being accepted as mates. Harry put his hands on Draco's lower back, pulling their whole body's closer and Draco put his on Harry's neck, so he couldn't pull away even if he wanted to.

Tongues running against each other, they gasped, not really believing this was happening. It had seemed to be a fluke when it had happened before in the potions room. Neither had thought it would ever happen again. Yet here they were.

It seemed they couldn't get close enough. They kept pulling at each other, trying to merge their bodies into one. Draco felt their hard cocks brush together and groaned into Harry's mouth.

A moment later, Harry pulled away to catch his breath and in the next moment, was kissing down Draco's jaw on then onto his neck. He started nipping and licking at it, while Draco was simply put, in heaven. He couldn't get enough of the thought that it was Harry, his mate, his own forever, who was doing this to him.

The extra sensitivity of his neck made this an overwhelming experience and he was just about to loose any conscious thought when the stimulation unexpectedly stopped. Draco groaned unhappily, missing Harry's mouth on his neck when Harry altogether moved away from him.

Worried that something he had done had put Harry off, made him change his mind even, he stepped quickly towards his mate, trying to pull him back into his arms. Something Harry quickly shoved off.

Panicking, Draco asked "What's wrong love? What did I do?"

Not answering, Harry asked "Who were you with last night?"

Draco palled, eyes wide, wondering how he would know to ask that. "W-what do you mean?" One look at Harry was enough to break his heart. He had tears welling up in his eyes, a look of betrayal quite clear on his face.

"I _mean_, who gave you that hickey!" Harry's voice quivering, nearing a shout.

Not knowing what else to do, Draco conjured up a mirror to check out the situation. Sure enough, there was a bruised mark on his neck where Jeremy had bitten him the night before. 'Oh god no. Why me?'

"Harry, I was drunk, we didn't do anything, I swear! Please don't be upset." He was getting ready to kneel before Harry if he had to. He would believe him. He had to.

Harry, with a sickened look, turned and walked as quickly out of the Hospital Wing as he could, with all the conflicting emotions he was experiencing. He thought he loved Draco, but not really being sure what love was, it might've just been lust, but then Draco had to go and be with another guy. He didn't know what to think. He was insanely jealous and angry, but also felt like something had just died inside of him.

Draco, having been left near tears for the third time in two days, was completely emotionally exhausted. On top of that, he was hitting himself for even having thought of sleeping with Jeremy to get over Harry. Who was he kidding? There was no getting over Harry. And now he might've just ruined what they could have had. Just by being a common drunk.

OOOoooOOO

Review!


	14. Reassurances

A/N; Heh.. Right so, Sorry it took so long, I'm back in my writing groove though! Which means I SHOULD start updating faster again. I actually liked writing this chapter, it was fun. Hope it's fun to read aswell. Kisses!

--------

Draco was starring at the closed infirmary door, trying to decide what the best course of action would be. He knew what he should do, but then there was that nagging voice telling him it could only end badly. He could follow Harry, but to what conclusion?

His mate was no doubt furious with him and, truth be told, Draco had never been good at this 'emotion' thing. You would never have guessed right?

He rolled his eyes at his own thinking. He would have to give it a shot. It was Harry, after all. He forced his feet to move.

--------

Harry slammed the door to his dorm. He was angry at himself for caring about Draco. Why should it matter to him that Draco had gotten some? It shouldn't. It should be the furthest thing from his mind.

He was torn from his thoughts by banging on his door. He knew there was only one person rude enough; inconsiderate enough, to bang on his door.

"Go away!" He yelled. "Potter, common, let me in. I just want to talk."

"Fuck off, I don't want to talk!" Harry closed his eyes tightly. 'Please just leave. Just leave,' he thought.

Draco sounded pissed off when he next yelled, "Fuck you Potter! Just let me in! I hope you realize I plan on staying here until you do. Common you prat!"

Harry rolled his eyes on the other side of the door before opening it. "Seriously?" Harry questioned. "Are you seriously pissing me off while trying to get me to let you in?"

Draco scoffed angrily while he pushed his way into the room.

Never one to beat around the bush, he said, "Why are you so pissed off? I have a hickey. It's not as if we're dating or anything! Add that to the fact that I was drunk and… What the fuck are you so angry about?"

Harry sighed and turned his back to Draco, his left hand jumping to brush through his hair in a nervous twitch. "Look Malfoy, that's not why I'm mad," he hesitated, not sure if he wanted to continue. "I'm mad at myself for being upset about your hickey." He came right out with it, finding it easier to say in one breath.

Draco looked confused and snorted. "What? Why wouldn't you care? We're mates! I just didn't think you'd be so annoyed."

Harry turned to face him again, frustrated. "You knob! I'm upset that just because I'm your mate, I automatically care! I just found out this morning that I was your mate and now suddenly I feel like I have some right over you! That's insane! Those aren't real feelings; they're just there because we fucking drink each others blood!"

There was a silence after he yelled this, in which Draco stared gob smacked at Harry.

"Is that what you really think? Really? Because that's bullshit. The fact that we're mates means that we're perfect for each other and our bodies just knew it before our heads did. It's not the other way round. We're not perfect for each other –because- we're mates. The vampire thing is sort of pushing us together at the moment, but even without this fucked up situation, we'd still be made for each other. To quote two overdone sayings; Opposites attract, and it's a thin line between love and hate. I think those both apply quite heavily to us and our … unique predicament."

Draco finally stopped himself from the rant and caught his breath. Harry was looking at him quite startled from the heated speech. His eyes were suspicious and what might have been a spark of hope was present.

"Really?" he asked, much quieter than the last time he had spoken.

"Of course," Draco answered, sounding defeated. "There's always been intense chemistry with us, we just thought it was… bad? I suppose. And well, turns out it's not."

He ended with a cheeky grin, not sure if what he had said made sense. However it came out, it seemed to make Harry a little more at ease.

"Dumbledore said something like that but… it's a lot better hearing it from you. Easier to believe someone in your own situation I suppose."

As Harry said that, Draco pondered how quickly he had gone from the weak one in the… relationship? To being the one to reassure. He guessed he had done a good job because the next thing he knew, he had Harry reaching around him awkwardly to hug him. Draco chuckled softly and opened his arms to accept and return the hug.

They stood in a comfortable, relieved silence, simply holding each other.

--------

After awhile, both Harry and Draco were calmed down and completely comfortable.

Harry felt like he belonged here. He didn't know it could feel so right and good to just be held. He had been basking in the smell that was Draco for the last twenty minutes and thought that the blond was probably doing the same with him.

In silent thanks for the couple minutes of no stress, he lifted his head from Draco's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Draco inhaled softly when he did, and turned his head so that their lips met lightly. They each parted for each other and Harry gently licked Draco's bottom lip in invitation.

Tongues met and they kissed languidly. When it came time to breathe, Harry broke away and kissed down Draco's jaw to his neck.

He was once again drawn there. He knew they didn't have to feed yet, but he was too caught up at the moment to care. Instinct and lust took over as he sucked the skin over Draco's jugular. Draco sucked in a breath as he recognized what was about to happen.

He wanted this so much. There was no reluctancy anymore. He sobbed once at the moment Harry pierced his skin. It felt so… there was no describing it. They were doing this no because they had to, because of blood lust, but because they wanted to. His mate was finally accepting him, at least in this sense, and it felt amazing.

There was no urgency; it was just them, at their own pace.

Harry was moaning in pleasure and in disappointment because he knew he would have to pull away soon.

When Harry finally stopped and pulled away, Draco's kneed buckled and Harry actually had to catch him before he could hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, scared and nervous that he had somehow hurt him. Maybe you weren't supposed to feed before the week was up? Maybe Draco hadn't had enough blood in him? Oh Merlin, what had he done.

Draco laughed weakly from the floor. "Fuck yes. SO much better than okay." Harry sighed in relief. "Then why are you on the ground…?"

"It felt better than usual, that's all."

"Oh." Harry seemed to consider this. "Well then up you get. Do me now."

Draco chuckled again and rolled his eyes. "I don't think I could stand for the long. Okay if we do it on the bed? It'll just be that I promise. I won't try anything?" He ended in a sort of question, hoping Harry would say yes.

Harry didn't want to seem like a prude, but he also really didn't want to take their relationship too fast. If something could really come out of what they had, why ruin it now?.

"I-If nothing else happens. I just don't want to rush yah?"

Draco, while not entirely happy with that, agreed they shouldn't rush it. Harry helped him up and they both walked funny to the bed. They were hard and neither was willing to do anything about it.

Harry lay down, Draco on top of him, careful to keep their erections away from the others. He could tell this wasn't a good idea. To do something so erotic while they were both hard was just asking for trouble. Oh Merlin, help them.

The minute Draco's lips touched Harry's neck to prepare the skin, the latter gasped. His neck seemed so much more sensitive than Draco's own.

The Slytherin decided to take the advantage, and kissed around his neck a couple times nipping at it, before he settled on a spot to feed.

He had Harry worked into such a state, that by the time he finally bit into his neck, Harry couldn't help but thrust his hips up, looking for contact. He found it against Draco's own crotch.

He seemed to realize he had actually made Draco promise not to do what he himself was currently doing and he lowered his hips forcefully.

Draco was half thankful that he wouldn't have to deny Harry and half disappointed that he couldn't take advantage of Harry's lust.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed to have found another way to get off. His hand was undoing his zipper, and he slipped his hand down his jeans. Some insignificant portion of Draco's brain question how Harry had gotten his belt and button undone with the one hand that wasn't currently tied up in his own hair.

This thought was swiftly and efficiently thrown to the side when he saw how forcefully Harry was jerking his hand. He couldn't even see Harry's cock, only the movement of his hand beneath the material of his jeans, but the thought was too much to bear. Couple that with the sweet, erotic feel of Harry's blood flowing into his mouth and Draco came hard with no direct stimulation.

Hearing Draco's moans as he came set off a reaction in Harry who soon followed, cumming as he starred at the wet spot slowly spreading in Draco's own jeans.

Coming to for a second, Draco realized he had to close the two holes in Harry's neck before he bled too much, and he quickly licked them shut.

Draco collapsed onto the bed next to Harry, relaxing in the feelings running through him. Beside him, Harry whimpered and said 'Okay, you were right. It was better." Draco laughed.

--------

At the Burrow, there was an uproar of noise.

An owl had just arrived from Harry, stating that he was in love with Malfoy. No one was sure what to make of it.

Hermione, for one, was incredibly confused. The letter didn't sound like something Harry would send. Well, the bluntness did, she supposed, but she honestly couldn't see him first, falling in love with Malfoy, and second, she didn't believe he would tell them this in a letter.

And that wasn't even touching on the whole vampire comment.

She desperately needed to speak with him face to face. She pulled out a parchment and quill, ignoring the yelling around her, and scribbled a letter to Dumbledore.

Calling Pig over, she attached her letter to his leg and told him, "Hogwarts, urgent"

As she watched him fly away, she plopped down in a chair. She wasn't angry at Harry, not at all, but she was dreadfully confused.

Deciding there was only one thing to do to pass the time, she pulled out her DADA textbook and flipped to the index looking for vampires.

--------

Review s'il vous plait!


	15. Bill

A/N; I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown… This thing wouldn't save. I've been trying to type it out for about 2 weeks now, and … Anyway, I'm going off into a corner to cry. Hope you enjoy!

Edit; There were actually some stupid typos in here, so I just fixed them. Sorry, nothing new :(

OOOoooOOO

The feeling of eyes on him made Harry jerk awake, where he found Draco beside him in bed looking sheepish.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Draco, Harry remarked, looked as if he was waiting for a bomb to drop. Harry paused for a tic. "Ya, but I don't mind."

Draco let loose a smile that made Harry's stomach quiver, causing him to smile in return. The blond leaned over to close the small gap between them and pecked Harry's lips as a way of saying good morning. What he didn't expect was not to be able to pull back from the kiss.

Harry had latched his hands around Draco's neck and pulled him back. They shared an open mouth kiss with their tongues sliding back and forth gently, and Draco shifted to move half onto Harry.

When he did this, he broke off from Harry with an unpleasant face. Harry jerked his head back as well, with an insulted frown. "What!"

Draco looked up at the exclamation, and quickly replied, "It's just that… my pants are crusty from last night."

Harry blushed and mumbled something similar. Draco stood up and offered his hand to Harry. "Shower?" Harry took it without thinking; after all, he always showered with other guys. They only had communal showers at Hogwarts.

OOOoooOOO

Ever since they had gotten undressed, there had been an awkward silence. Neither of them had thought this through. Harry and Draco were both borderline aroused by seeing the other, the only thing actually keeping their erections down being the embarrassment.

They had chosen showers next to each other thinking it would make conversation easier, but so far, it had just made things more uncomfortable. If you can imagine.

Draco was wracking his brain, trying to think of something to say. Anything, really. He couldn't actually grasp a single topic at the moment.

Harry looked up and Draco realized he had been staring. He gave an awkward smile which Harry returned, shooting his eyes towards the ground.

"So erm, you want to go flying after breakfast?" Draco, thankful for the interruption of silence, said perhaps a little too quickly, "Ya, sure." "Okay, great."

Shutting off their taps, they dried and dressed in silence, this time a more comfortable one. Harry ended up lending Draco some of his newer muggle clothes and to his surprise, Draco didn't complain.

Apparently they were a little late for breakfast, so late in fact, that they were serving lunch. Just as soon as they had entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore caught Harry's attention, calling him. "Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word."

Harry nodded to him and nudged Draco to let him know. He walked up to the half empty staff table, expecting to be asked about Draco and himself.

Dumbledore surprised him by saying, "I received a letter from one Miss Hermione Granger early this morning asking if she and Mr. Ronald Weasley might come to Hogwarts a little early, as they wish to speak with you. As I'm sure you are aware, I cannot allow this. Hogwarts is only open for students in need of refuge. However, you are not being held here, and certainly not against your own will, so if you so wish, I will allow you to visit them at the Burrow."

Through all this, Harry had been staring at him. 'Crap,' he thought, 'I pretty much have to go see them. They won't be incredibly pleased with me if I don't.' Out loud, he told Dumbledore "Sure," he would go.

"Of course, I will be accompanying you for safeties sake." He was grinning. Harry rolled his eyes, reading between the lines and despite himself, chuckled. "Thank you sir, when will we be visiting them?"

"I was thinking later today, if that's fine with you, otherwise we will have to wait a couple days as I have previous commitments." Harry agreed to this and it was decided that they would be going shortly after they finished supper that night. Time enough for Dumbledore to send a reply to the Burrow and to get an owl back, confirming.

Harry was turning to go back to his table with Draco, when Dumbledore asked him another question. "By the by Harry, how are you and Mr. Malfoy coping?"

Harry blushed. He had obviously been too optimistic to think he could get away without having that question asked.

"We're fine thanks you sir," he replied before rushing away, cutting off any further questions by the old wizard.

As he sat down next to Draco, he started explaining where he was going and why. Draco was quite upset to learn that Harry's friends knew of their situation, to which Harry said, "Common, don't tell me your friends don't know."

Draco considered this. "Well, Blaise and Pansy know that I'm a vampire, but not that you're my mate."

"Alright, but that's only because the last time you talked to them, you didn't know yah?"

"Yes thank you, by the way, for bringing that up. You know, the only reason I'm here is because of you. I could still be around my friends, if not for you."

Harry frowned. Draco didn't sound angry, so much as frustrated as he revealed this information. "You're… only here because I am?" Draco's features softened, hearing the uncertainty in the others voice.

"I think Dumbledore wanted you to get used to the idea and what better way than being around another vampire right? I was obviously not really… enthused by the idea, but I'm okay with it now." He finished with a cheeky grin. Harry couldn't help but smile hearing the last sentence and seeing Draco looking so adorable.

"Let's go flying." He said, swinging his legs over the bench to leave.

OOOoooOOO

After supper, Harry and Dumbledore left the Great Hall together and walked up to his office to floo over to the Burrow.

The Headmaster went through the fireplace first, and standing alone in the office, Harry seriously considered leaving. "No, you know what? I'm just going to go. Not think about it. Wait, I'm talking to myself…"

He looked around the office, his eyes landing on Fawkes. The bird was staring at him. Suspiciously, Harry thought.

Shaking his head, Harry said to the bird; "Right, I'm off." He threw the floo powder into the fire, shouting "The Burrow!" and stepped into the green flames.

Stepping out of the fireplace on the other end was a frightening ordeal indeed. Every seat in the living room was occupied, and all eyes were on him.

Looking around, Harry noticed that the only members of the Weasley family not present were Charlie and Percy. Even Bill was there. 'Oh Merlin, that's not good.' He'd had a huge crush on the redhead the previous summer when he'd been visiting Ron.

And he had to admit, it was still lingering. He studied the man. He was still as well built as ever, tanned as well from living in Egypt. He had sparkling blue eyes that Harry swore, you could get lost in. His all time favorite thing about Bill were his freckles. He knew all the Weasley's had them but he couldn't help but love them on Bill. He wanted to lick them, one by one and count them.

Adverting his eyes from Bill, Harry blushed and murmured "Erm, hell everyone."

The twins were the only ones to really react to the greeting and jumped enthusiastically to their feet. "Harry!" "Mate!" "How's your summer been?"

Harry had to momentarily search his brain to answer the seemingly innocent question. "Full," is what he finally settled on.

"So Harry," Hermione budded in, "I've been doing research and I want to talk to you." "A-Alright." Harry was most definitely not looking forward to this.

"So you're a vampire and Malfoy's your mate right? Can you use your wings to fly yet?" Harry was startled at the abrupt change in questions.

"Um, ya I can fly but not for a long time yet, and wait, backup. How'd you know Draco's my mate?" He looked around to the other occupants of the room. Most of them looked shocked and a few, including Ron and Ginny, looked disgusted.

"Well that's a stupid question Harry, anyone with any sense could have figured that one out. Did it hurt when your physical appearance changed?" "Erm no, I think I was actually asleep." He answered distractedly, looking around the room. He found Bill who mercifully, didn't look disgusted.

In fact, it looked a bit like he was eyeing him up.

Bill chose that moment to look up, meeting Harry's gaze, and winked flirtatiously. It seemed he was up for a little competition, including that of Harry's mate.

Harry smiled to him before looking back to Hermione, who was still talking.

He took the opportunity to ask if they could talk alone, before she got too involved in her rant on vampires and their habits. Hermione agreed readily that they should be alone, and both looked expectantly at Ron, inviting him to join them.

They were quiet as they made their way up to Ron's room, but as they shut the door, Ron broke the silence yelling, "What the fuck is going on?"

Both Hermione and Harry jumped, surprised at the sudden noise.

"Ron," Hermione chastised, "It's not like it's his fault! He didn't decide who his mate would be!" Ron blinked. "But Mione! It's Malfoy! Harry! How can you like that git!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, he's not that bad. He's an ass sometimes, yah, but I think he's gotten better. I mean, he didn't actually do anything to us this past year. And besides, he's kind of hot!"

Hearing this last, Ron plopped down on his bed with a loud exhale of disbelief. "Harry, it's your business, I know, but promise me you will never saw that again. He's a ferret to me, and always will be."

It was strange but Harry knew that was Ron's way of telling him he wasn't angry with him. Harry smiled at him; then looked over to Hermione who was laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" he asked. "I'm trying to picture you and Malfoy must be together. It can't be pretty. I can only imagine." Harry joined her laughing.

"Ya it's pretty bad sometimes. But most of the time, we're okay. Especially after we feed." Harry kept chuckling but Hermione had been snapped back into bookworm mode.

"Hey, you two haven't had sex yet have you?" While she had asked the question in a very professional way, Ron and Harry spluttered. I don't see how that's any of your business! But no, it so happens we haven't."

Ron fell back on the bed. "Oh thank Merlin. And Harry, Don't tell me when you do, okay?"

Hermione also looked somewhat relieved. "Why?" Hermione looked taken aback. "I thought you would have known… but once you have sex," Harry blushed, "then you're bonded for life. As of now, you're just mates."

At this, Harry looked horrified. "Oh god. I thought we had to have… I dunno, a ceremony or something. Bloody fuck."

Automatically, Hermione said, "Language. And most bonded couples do have a ceremony similar to marriage, but even if you don't want to, you're still bonded. And anyway, don't you like Draco?"

"Well ya but… bonded for life!" Harry decided he needed a break from this topic. "Can we talk about something else now?"

Ron literally jumped at the chance. "Yes!" The other two laughed at him.

OOOoooOOO

After catching up a little, they headed back downstairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saying goodbye to Dumbledore at the fireplace. Upon seeing Harry and his friends, Dumbledore said ""Would you like me to tell Mr. Malfoy you will be spending the night?"

Harry grinned, "Yes thank you. Goodnight sir." happy he could spend more time with his friends.

After Dumbledore left, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed upstairs to bed, the trio went into the kitchen to find Fred, George and Bill sipping glasses of red wine over casual conversation.

The three teenagers were offered glasses which they gratefully accepted. After all, they were all of age.

The twins engaged Hermione and Ron in a lively conversation about their shop and several new products, leaving Bill and Harry to talk. "So Harry, snagged yourself a Malfoy, didcha?" Bill asked smirking.

Harry blushed, not knowing what to say. What he really wanted was for the Weasley to shove him against a wall and ravish him. This thought caught him off guard, but he knew that the wine must be loosening his mind, even though he had stopped after one glass.

Harry shrugged in response to Bills question. "I suppose," he said noncommittally. "How's er, Egypt?" Clinging to the first thing he knew about the other man. Thankfully, this seemed to get Bill talking, and if Harry was completely honest with himself, he wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Bills moving lips, and how his eyes lit up when he spoke of something he had really enjoyed. When he gestured, Harry could see muscle moving under tanned and heavily freckled skin.

Harry was interrupted of his study by Ron patting his shoulder and telling him they were all going to bed, and they would see him in the morning.

That left him in the kitchen with Bill.

'Fuck. Are you kidding me?' He thought.

This was hardly a safe situation. It got worse all of a sudden when Bill asked how his love life was going, wish a sparkle in his blue eyes.

Harry looked at the floor awkwardly. "Erm, other than Malfoy, which was actually sort of thrust upon me, it's not really going anywhere." "Really?" Bill looked to be genuinely surprised. "I would have thought the girls would be all over you." As he said this, he edged closer.

"Well," Harry said, watching him close in, "I'm not really into girls like that." "Mmm really? Not at all?" Still moving closer.

Harry's eyes were fixed on the lips that were so near his own. "Well I dunno, I've never really thought about i-" Harry was interrupted by Bills lips closing over his. Not that he minded.

He was gently kissing back, his hands on Bills hips, and as he sighed into his lips, Bill gently coaxed his lips open under his own.

As their tongues met, Harry thought that perhaps he ought not to be doing this for Draco's sake, but then Bill started to massage his tongue and he realized, plain and simple, that he wanted to be doing this.

He wasn't doing this for revenge for Draco's hickey, though he was still a tad upset over that, he was kissing Bill because it felt good, and he wanted to. It was nice to like kissing someone you didn't have to like.

He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly Harry felt himself pressed against a wall, with Bill grinding his hips alongside his own. Harry had never been so glad that he had grown, as he was now the same height as Bill, and he felt their erections brush together.

Bill seemed to have felt it too, because he broke their kiss to gasp, and then fastened his lips on to Harry's neck, grinding their hips even harder.

Harry found they got better friction when he wrapped his leg around Bills, and when Bill felt this, he apparently decide to encourage it. He lifted Harry, hands on his ass, for a moment to allow Harry to wrap both his legs around Bills hips.

There was no grinding anymore, so much as frantic humping by them both.

Bill detached from Harry's neck only to plunge back into his mouth. Harry felt the others hands sneaking under his t-shirt to rub up and down his sides, and at the same time, pulling him down slightly for even more pressure on their groins.

By this time, Harry was so on edge that it was just a matter of time until he fell apart. Seeming to understand this, Bill moved his hand up to Harry's left nipple and pinched hard.

That was all it took to make Harry throw his head back against the wall and moan out Bill's name, cumming.

Seeing such a pleasure expression on Harry's face, Bill couldn't hold back either, and pumped against him, crying out.

After they had both calmed down and their breathing was back to normal, Bill held on the Harry so the latter could regain his footing, and leaned in to kiss him lightly. They smiled at each other as Bill reached for his wand and cast "Scourgify" on them both. They headed their separate ways to bed, both happy and satisfied.

A/N; …you're going to kill me, aren't you? Believe me, everything will be FIIIINE. TRUST ME! Please review!


	16. Fight

A/N: I swear I have a good excuse. I was really sick. For a REALLY long time. It was terrible. I'm sorry this isn't even a very long chapter, but I tried!! And that's what's important, right:D:D Please review, but no flames, I don't think my ego could take that right now

Please report any typos because I wanted to get this out so I didn't really proof read it… :D

OOOoooOOO

As Harry sunk into his mattress in Ron's room, an awful feeling came over him. Had Bill and he really just grinded to completion? It had seemed like a wonderful idea at the time, but as he thought about it, he realized he really didn't want to have to deal with the consequences that would follow his actions.

Harry was too honest to keep this a secret from Draco forever. The guilt would eat away at him. But Draco didn't tell him about the guy from the bar. Jeremy was his name? On the other hand, Draco had been drunk and it hadn't exactly been Draco's fault, he admitted to himself.

Harry sighed. Why did he have to be attracted to Bill and Draco?

Life would be so much easier if it was just Draco or, for that matter, just Bill. But both together was not going to work.

Harry resolved to tell Draco about the incident at the first possible (and appropriate) opportunity.

Maybe if he were to tell him strait away, Draco would think he regretted it, and be easier on him. Not likely though. Letting him find out from someone else would not be beneficial. In fact, it would be downright stupid of him.

Harry tossed and turned all night until it was finally early enough to get out of bed and not be apparent about it. After a quiet breakfast, Dumbledore came through the fireplace to bring Harry back to Hogwarts.

Just before he stepped into the green fire, the Gryffindor looked back on the Weasley's only to see Bill coming down from upstairs for the first time that morning. He quickly averted his eyes, and missed Bills confused and disappointed expression.

The next thing he knew, he was stepping out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office, and bidding the Headmaster goodbye.

As Harry was walking to his dorm, he was nearly hyperventilating. He wasn't sure he could hold back the threatening tears if Draco reacted in the way he thought he was sure to.

Upon reaching the dorm, Harry knocked and heard Draco moving to open the door.

"You're back!" Draco said in surprise. "I was sure you would spend the day with them since you were already there."

He went to kiss Harry, who pulled away and turned his head preventing the kiss.

Draco looked at him oddly. "What?" Harry hesitated. Suddenly he didn't want to do this. With everything going on, this wouldn't help their relationship at all. But then, he had done it and now he had to own up to it.

"I have something I have to tell you." He stopped.

Draco could tell this obviously wasn't good news. He thought maybe he didn't even want to know what Harry was about to tell him. He prompted him anyway.

"What?" Harry took a deep breath, not able to believe he had the balls to do this.

"When I was at the Weasley's last night, I dunno, I had a glass of wine, not that I was drunk or anything, but Bill kept flirting with me, and I was really tired…" He trailed off. Harry had no idea what he could possibly say next to fix this. He looked at Draco, who was glaring at him.

"So did you let him fuck you, or what?"

Harry jumped to look at him. "No! I can't believe you think I would do that!"

"Well, you obviously did something you don't want to talk about, so what was it?!" Harry swallowed hard.

"We… made out and groped and stuff…" He muttered.

The blood clenched his teeth, fuming. "Did he make you come?" he sneered. Harry was shocked and embarrassed. "How can you ask that? That's so inappropriate."

Draco laughed derisively. "Ya because actually doing it behind my back is SO appropriate. I can't believe you."

Harry turned to him. "What about you? You went home with some guy you didn't even know while you were drunk."

"What I did wasn't even that bad. We didn't do anything but kiss and it's not like I enjoyed it! Bill's so much older than you, plus he's a Weasley! You'd rather have a Weasel than me? What's wrong with you?!"

"My god Draco, I'd rather have you, otherwise I wouldn't be telling you this. I'd be hiding it from you if I wanted to be with Bill! I feel bad for what I did, but it just happened out of the blue. I didn't even think to stop!"

Still glaring his Malfoy glare, Draco said "This is so fucked up Potter; we're never going to work. We've been together a few days and we've both cheated. We can't do this. Fuck." He sighed and walked out, slamming the door to the dorm.

OOOoooOOO

Harry sat down on his bed, or rather; fell down after the door had shut. A lonely tear traced his cheek and he let it. He couldn't believe what a mess he was in.

He didn't want to like Draco, no less love him, but he couldn't help himself. Something drew him to the Slytherin and as much as he tried to fight it, as much as he tried to forget about it, he couldn't.

Harry was captivated.

His feelings for Draco were so much different than his feelings for Bill. With Bill, it as more because he was friendly and ridiculously attractive. While Draco was also ridiculously attractive, he also felt right with him. Like they were somehow made to fit.

He thought back on Draco's departing words.

He was wrong. It had to work out, they were mates. It was just frustrating at the moment because they were both new at this, and had no idea how to be in a relationship.

Add that to their strong differing personalities and competitive natures, and it promised to be hard but interesting.

Harry was sure, well; at least he hoped everything would cool down and end up fine.

That didn't mean he didn't regret his evening previous.

OOOoooOOO

After Harry had flooed out of the Burrow, the Weasley family had drifted off to do their respective chores for the day, but Bill went strait back up to his room.

What was going on with Harry?

Why hadn't he sought Bill out that morning to talk? He had just left without saying a word.

Bill had thought that last night had meant something. Of course, he knew Harry had to lead Draco on because of the vampire thing (which he still wasn't quite clear on), but wasn't that the extent of it?

Yesterday when he had asked Harry about his love life, he had replied that nothing was happening.

He had taken that as an opening.

Harry had been looking at the red head during throughout the evening and after Bill winked at him and not received a negative reaction, he had thought the interest was mutual. So why did he take off in the morning?

There was definitely more to this than Bill had originally thought.

OOOoooOOO

Harry had decided a couple minutes ago to go apologize to Draco. He was just outside the Slytherin common rooms, mustering up his courage for the second time that day.

He spoke the password and passed through the common room to Draco's room. Standing outside, he could hear a few sounds, but nothing definitive.

He cracked the door open and to his alarm, he heard Draco sobbing softly, taking intermediate sniffles. The sound would stop for a second, then start up again without warning.

His eyes wide, Harry slowly closed the door, careful not to make a sound.

Still in shock, eyes still wide, he nearly ran up the flights to the doors of the castle and went outside. It was now mid afternoon and the hottest part of the day was over.

Harry stayed outside for a few hours thinking single mindedly about Draco.

Did their relationship really have a chance, or was he being overly optimistic before. Harry guessed not much would make the stoic Slytherin cry, and if he was so upset that he was crying, he must have meant it when he said they couldn't go out anymore.

It was something Harry didn't even want to think about.

OOOoooOOO

Harry was right; Draco didn't cry over nothing. He had just received a letter from his father (whom he thought had still been at Hogwarts) that a team of Order members had collected his mother from their manor.

She was now safe from Voldemort's wrath. His parents were currently staying in an undisclosed Order member's house for as long as need be.

This bittersweet news combined with Harry's story and the fact that he hadn't slept at all this past night caused him to have a short lived, but explosive breakdown.

Draco's mind wandered back to Harry, as was the custom. He was unbelievably stupid.

Was this supposed to be some sort of payback for Jeremy? If so, it was terrible, and if not, it was unbearable. Harry had gotten off with some other attractive guy.

He couldn't see himself ever fully forgiving Harry for that.

They were supposed to be together. Just the night before, they had shared an intimate experience, feeding and all. If this was how their relationship was going to be, he didn't want to be a part of it.

And yet he knew he couldn't get out of it. Yes, Harry was a wonderful guy- most of the time- but would they really be putting themselves through all this if they weren't mates?

Draco couldn't be positive but he thought he would have loved Harry with or without the presence of the potential bond.

In short, Draco had no idea what to do about Harry.

OOOoooOOO

A/N: Review!!! No flames!!!


	17. Better Times

A/N; See how fast that chapter came out? It's because I got good reviews… :D Please review!!

Edit; I got a beta... :D Thank you Jessica!!

OOOoooOOO  
After his second nearly sleepless night in a row, Harry was understandably quite tired. He sighed, reluctant to get out of bed. He couldn't find a reason really, when Draco was this mad at, and wouldn't even speak with him.

Maybe something to temporarily take his mind off of things would help and really, Harry decided, what was better than flying? Harry grabbed his broom and the snitch he had gotten from Ron a few Christmases back, and left the dorm.

When he reached the pitch, Harry saw that someone else was already there. Logically, he knew it had to be Draco since no one else was at school right now, and if he were completely honest with himself, he had been hoping to run into him here.

Harry mounted his broom and took off. Long before he caught up to Draco, the latter turned around to see him.

Sighing, Draco said "What do you want? I'm still pissed."

Harry, taken down a peg, said "I know. I thought maybe you'd fancy a seekers game? Nothing else to do around the school really."

Draco sneered and flew away without an answer. Harry followed.

"So uh, is that a no?" The blond exhaled loudly, to show his annoyance. "Yes fine, just because I'm bored."

Harry smiled and released the snitch, after which they separated and searched different parts of the field.

It wasn't a long search, only about twenty minutes, and of course, it was Harry who noticed the glint of gold first.

Draco saw him take off into the middle of the field before he spotted it.

Technically, it was closer to him, but Harry had quite the head start. They were coming from opposite directions and Draco recognized a little too late that the situation wasn't a good one.

They had both been too focused on the snitch to see the inevitable head on collision.

Draco tried to turn away but was a split second too late and ended up body checking Harry.

When they collided, Harry had been at exactly the wrong angle and promptly slid off his broom, falling. Draco sat in shock for a second, watching him fall, before snapping back to the present, realizing that if he didn't catch Harry, no one would.

In a blind panic, Draco pointed his broom almost straight down and with the help of gravity, sped downward, just catching Harry ten meters above the ground.

Draco hauled him onto his own broom, with the Gryffindor tipping precariously to one side, and slowly descended to the pitch.

Harry had, at some point during his drop, fallen unconscious

"Oh Merlin Harry…look what you've gone and done…" Draco lightly tapped his cheek, trying to revive him.

"Harry… Harry! Wake up damn it."

He was still shaking with nerves. As his mind caught up with his body, Draco plopped down in the grass next to Harry and ran his fingers through his hair.

A few moments later, just when he was properly lost in thought, Draco heard his name.

"Draco?" He looked down to see Harry slowly sitting upright. "I'm so sorry."

Draco looked away knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Fuck, Harry, you could have died."

Ignoring him, Harry repeated himself. "I'm sorry, Draco!"

"Yes well that doesn't exactly change what you did, Harry."

"I know, but…what more can I say? I'm not going to do it again, I just want you to forgive me. We were getting along so well then I had to go and screw it up."

Draco didn't know how to react, and figured the easiest way was to say what was on his mind.

"Why are you being like this? Only a couple weeks ago you didn't want anything to do with me, and now suddenly you're practically begging me not to be angry with you, after you make out with some guy. I'm getting incredibly mixed signals."

Harry blushed and averted his eyes. "I like you. I really do. So much more than Bill, I can't even begin tell you. I don't even like him. It was just…I don't know, I don't know why I did that, Draco. I'm sorry."

Draco closed his eyes as if in pain. After an apology like that, who could be angry? Although, the fact still remained that Harry made out, and then some, with another man. It was when his eyes started pricking with tears that Draco decided he had to leave.

Why was he suddenly so emotional when it came to Harry?

"Give me some time to think, alright?"

Apparently Harry thought this was a fair idea because he didn't protest.

Draco got up and left while Harry followed at a distance, going to lunch instead of his dorm.

Having skipped breakfast, Harry was suitably starving and wolfed down his roast beef sandwich and pumpkin juice before going back for seconds.

The rest of his day was busy but fairly boring. He actually started the Transfigurations homework that was due at the end of summer break. By the time dinner the next day rolled around, Harry was nearly finished and decided it was time to eat again.

Once again starving, Harry stepped into the Great Hall, surprised to see Draco eating where the Gryffindor usually did.

Apprehensively, Harry sat down across from the blond. "Um, hi." he tried with a gentle smile.

"Hey." was the short reply.

"Erm, did you think about it?"

"Well, we have to be together since we're mates, and I figure we may as well be happy about it. So yes, I've decided to give you another chance. I figure it's true that we hadn't committed to each other, and I did kiss Jeremy," He shuddered, "although I was drunk." he sent Harry a glare. "Just make sure you never, EVER do that again."

"Right, I got it. Thank you so much, Draco. And just so you know, that was the only time you will ever see me beg." Harry said with a slight smirk.

His expression was playful, but his eyes told exactly how thankful he was that Draco wasn't holding a grudge.

"Mhm." Draco mumbled as he rolled his eyes jokingly at Harry's innuendo.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"What I really want to do is play wizarding chess."

This suggestion made Harry groan. "How about Exploding Snap? I'm no good at wizarding chess. Or chess, for that matter."

Draco laughed. "Why do you think I suggested it? I'm no good at Exploding Snap."

"Then let's play half and half. We can get both our egos down in one go!" 

The blond laughed. "Yeah, alright. Do you want to come down to my dorm? I don't have Exploding Snap cards, but if you bring some, we'll be set."

"Why don't you just come to mine? I have both. Ron's a chess nut."

"Alright. I suppose it is less walking in the end."

They joked their way up to Gryffindor tower, both of them surprised at just how quick Draco was to forgive. Not that Harry was complaining.

The two of them had a competitive but fun evening, with both winning a satisfactory amount of games in the common room, until they were both tired.

Harry joined Draco on the couch from his spot on the armchair. They curled up together in front of the fire, talking about mindless subjects like past crushes (here Harry got made fun of), favourite teachers, and lastly and oddly enough, most interestingly, favourite colours.

"Really? You honestly like red? After all the complaining I've heard about this common room… and it's your favourite colour?"

Draco at least had the good grace to look bashful.

"Well, I'm a Slytherin, aren't I? I'm not supposed to like colours at all, let alone Gryffindor colours! Anyway, let's have it. What's your favourite colour?"

Harry avoided eye contact.

"Aha! I'm not the only one with something to hide! Let's hear it." Harry put on a defeated expression. "Silver."

Draco snorted in a very un-Malfoy-ish way, which caused Harry to break into a fit of laughter.

Draco scowled. "Oh, shut up. I still have laughing privileges. Since when is silver your favourite colour?"

"I've always liked it. Your eyes are pretty amazing because they're silver. No one has silver eyes. It's not really a natural colour like blue. There's something fascinating about them."

The explanation made Draco blush. He hadn't been expecting flattery when he had asked why.

"Thanks, I guess… so anyway…" He searched his brain for something to say. He came up with nothing. How was it that simple flirting had him so tongue tied? Just as he was mentally banging his head against a wall, Harry yawned.

"Are you tired? I can leave if you want." Harry shook his head.

"It's okay, I'll manage to stay up. Do you want something to drink? I was thinking I could go for some tea."

Tea didn't actually seem like such a bad idea to Draco, plus it would give him something to do with his mouth since talking apparently wasn't his strong suit at the moment.

"Sure, but I don't really feel like going to the kitchens."

"No problem. Dobby loves me." Harry told him, embarrassed.

Five minutes later they were both holding mugs of black currant tea with lemon. It was comfortably quiet while they sipped and it stayed that way until they had placed their empty mugs on the table in front of the couch.

Harry yawned again.

"I'm about ready to go to bed. Do you, erm…" He fidgeted.

"I think I'll sleep here tonight. The couch is actually fairly comfortable." Draco answered smiling.

He wasn't lying. It was almost as comfortable as his bed at home.

Harry smiled. "I'll bring you down some blankets and a pillow then, okay? Do you want to borrow pajamas?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Draco settled into the couch after changing and went to sleep happy for the first time in days, smelling Harry on the pajamas.

OOOoooOOO

A/N; It's a happy chapter :D. Please review.


	18. Saeta Bonus

A/N: Well I've finally written another chapter. I sent it to my beta and she hasn't gotten it back to me yet, but I feel bad. I'll post the edited version as soon as I get it back, but for now, please bear with me. Review!

OOOoooOOO

Draco snuggled into the back of the couch, resolutely refusing to wake up. Of course, he knew it was inevitable as the sun was shining directly in his eyes.

Sighing and mumbling "Bloody sun.", he rolled away from the couch and, misjudging the distance to the edge, fell off.

He heard snickering and quickly righted himself, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

Looking up, Draco could've sworn the temperature in the room had risen. Harry was wearing black slacks and a white oxford with the sleeves rolled up a few times, with the top four buttons undone.

This was not an unusual outfit for males at their school because it consisted of clothes found in the uniform, but the way Harry wore it made him want to pop.

He was smiling a genuine smile and his hair was wet. He had obviously just showered and come down to see Draco.

Draco blushed uncharacteristically, and gave a half smile.

"Morning. How was your night?" He asked. Harry smiled back.

"It was good. How did you sleep on the couch? Okay?"

"Of course; it's terrible comfortable. Excepting the way I woke up, as you witnessed, I actually had a really good night." He said, including the way he had spent his evening.

"Oh, and thanks for the pajamas. They're more comfortable than they look."

"No problem. Anyway, do you want to shower then we can head down to breakfast?"

Draco agreed, and followed Harry who was showing him where the shampoos and soaps were kept.

Once Draco was finally alone under the warm water, he had time to reflect on the previous night. It had been so great to relax with Harry, and just hang out, poke fun, and talk.

This had been a huge step forward for them both. To enjoy the others company without throwing insults, or even feeling as if they had to.

Draco smiled under the spray thinking about how Harry looked this morning. He was the classic hot school boy, but he did it so effortlessly.

As he thought this, his hand ran absentmindedly down his smooth hairless chest, brushing a nipple along the way.

Thinking of Harry's chest that he had just seen moments ago through the open shirt, he remembered a light sprinkle of black hair in between his pectorals, over such a hard, well defined chest.

Draco's hand played gently with his balls, rolling them together in his hand as his cock grew hard. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it. Harry had that affect on him.

Once he was fully hard, Draco grabbed his cock gently and started pulling, with a small twist at the head.

Various scenarios of making love to Harry ran through his head as he did this. In every single one of them, Harry would be declaring his love for Draco: how he always wanted to be with him.

To support himself, Draco had to lean against the wall of the communal shower, something he had never had to do before. As he did this, one hand wandered down to the pucker of his ass.

He stroked it softly, taking care to just tease and tickle.

His wandering mind focused on one scene in particular, where Harry was on his knees, sucking him off while simultaneously wanking himself furiously.

He pictured Harry looking up at him, with those big green lust-filled eyes, and Draco's cock in his mouth. The mere thought of it was too much for Draco, as he shot his cum all over the shower floor.

Immediately after Draco came down from his hormone induced high, he was mortified. He couldn't believe he had just wanked to Harry, fifteen feet away from the boy in question, and in the Gryffindor showers nonetheless. 'As satisfying as it was.' His brain added as an afterthought.

Draco shook his head, trying to clear it, and caught sight of a towel and pile of clothes lain out for him. He eyes grew wide.

Harry had been in here while he was jacking off. That was incredibly awkward from his standpoint and, he could only guess, from Harry's.

Sure people always walking in on others wanking, it was after all, a boarding school full of teenagers. But those were usually your friends and you ignored it and left. Everyone did it. The situation with Harry however, was different.

They weren't really together, but may have been - Draco didn't know. Add that to the fact that Draco had in fact, been thinking about Harry and… ugh.

He only hoped if he acted as if nothing was different, Harry would too. Fingers crossed.

Draco walked into Harry's dorm, dressed in the clothes that had been waiting for him. As it turned out, the outfit was identical to what Harry was wearing – the usual school uniform, void of any house markings or robes.

He was still drying his hair with the towel and dropped it on the ground to run his fingers through it, straightening it out.

"How is your hair so perfect? Mine always looks like it hasn't been brushed in ages, even _while_ I'm brushing it."

Draco turned to laugh at the comment.

"Come here, I'm sure you're doing something wrong. Let an expert try."

Harry rolled his eyes but walked over to the bed near where Draco was standing, and sat down. The blond stood next to him and ran his fingers through the ebony hair trying to calm it down, but to no avail. Still running his fingers through it, he heard Harry sigh.

"What? Am I annoying you? I could stop." Draco asked slightly insecurely pulling his hands back.

Harry stopped him saying "Oh no, it's just nice. Sort of relaxing." He turned pink. Draco shrugged and changed strategies, no longer trying to calm it down, but just enjoying himself playing with the hair.

After a few moments of this, he pulled out his wand and said "Saeta bonus."

In a flash, Harry's hair was perfect. It was still suitably messy and, if Draco was honest with himself, almost exactly the same as before. But that was okay, because evidently Harry saw a difference.

"Merlin! How did you do that? I've been trying to get my hair to look good my whole life and then you come along and do it in two minutes! You have to do that again and make me pay attention next time."

Draco was beaming. That meant he was going to get to run his hands through Harry's hair at least once more. "I'm glad you like it, I really didn't change that much you know."

"Well it looks so much better, thank you."

Harry stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek in a very innocent, chaste way.

Draco tried to brush this off, and not think about anything too much. He was being stupid and reminded himself distinctly of Pansy who, while he loved her, was such a piece of work.

He didn't want to start overanalyzing things that needn't be analyzed at all. He should just 'go with the flow' – and expression he had heard that he felt properly described what he was going for.

Draco tried to relax. He took a couple quiet deep breaths, so as not to alert Harry of the emotional turmoil he was in.

"Common, let's get to breakfast, or possibly lunch by now I suppose."

All the way down to the Great Hall, they were commenting on each others hair, something that felt off, but was neutral ground and therefore welcomed.

Harry was apparently still having trouble with the fact that Draco's hair dried perfectly without any intervention, and stayed that way even after sleeping.

Draco was reassuring him that once Harry knew how to do his hair, it would be a snap.

When they walked into the Great Hall it was empty, but considering it was nearly ten in the morning, this was not a surprise.

They sat in their usual seats closest to the Head table.

"It feels weird, being in such a large room with only one other person." Harry commented, just for the sake of small talk.

"I'm used to it. You should see the Malfoy Manor. It's huge and there's only the three of us who live there, not counting the House Elves of course. It's actually sort of nice once you get used to it"

Harry asked Draco a couple questions, learning in the process that Malfoy Manor had forty-seven House Elves total, with nine of them currently expecting children.

This information was shocking to Harry who thought that was probably about as many as Hogwarts itself had.

What could three people possibly need that many House Elves for? He supposed there were a lot of rooms to clean and the like, but Merlin!

Draco didn't seem to find anything about that situation odd, and when Harry questioned it, he simply shrugged and said, "I suppose they just take care of themselves and each other. There's an entire wing of the Manor that they use. It's not like they're stuck in the house either. We have gardens. Anyway, would you like to go to Hogsmeade today? I'm sure we can get there without Dumbledore knowing. I feel as though we've been stuck here for a long time."

Harry was still thinking about the House Elf situation and didn't know whether Draco had avoided the question or not.

Trying to recall what Draco had asked afterwards, he realized the blond was waiting for an answer.

"Sure." Not entirely positive on what he was agreeing to.

"Nice, I'm out of chocolate frogs, and a butterbeer or two wouldn't be out of the question." Draco said smiling.

'Ah, right!' thought Harry. 'Hogsmeade could be fun.' He smiled back, getting a little excited himself.

Maybe this could be their first date of sorts.

OOOoooOOO

Remember to press that little button and review!


	19. The Closet

A/N: I know it's been a crazy long time. I've had this written forever and I just had to type it. Call me lazy (I am). Really hope you enjoy and please review!!

Edit: Alright so I got a few comments about Florean Fortesques actually being in Diagon Alley. Sorry, I definitely got confused but I just took it out. Thanks for telling me!

OOOoooOOO

Harry and Draco had left strait from the Great Hall to go to Hogsmeade, figuring they would have less change of running into Dumbledore that way.

Their clothes were perfect for the late August weather; Harry in baggy jeans and a green t-shirt, and Draco in slacks and a blue polo. They were discussing where they wanted to go first.

They both agreed the Three Broomsticks was more a tea time place considering they had just eaten, and decided to start their day at Zonko's joke shop.

Once inside, they established there was nothing too spectacular there. Everything had seemed a lot more impressive when they had been younger.

"Hey Harry, look at this." The brunette turned to see Draco holding up and scrutinizing a firework. "Don't the Weasley's make everlasting fireworks?"

After discussing how ridiculous and out of date some of the products were – out, of course, of the shop keeper's earshot – they moved on.

Stopping at Scrivenshaft's Quill shop, they both picked up a number of regular quills for the upcoming school year and a few sugar quills for History of Magic.

"I honestly don't know how people make it through that class awake, with no sugar. I'll finish an entire sugar quill and still does off halfway through." Draco remarked.

"You should see Hermione, she takes notes the entire time. Coherent notes! I have no idea what she runs on, really. Ron and I have to bribe her for them before tests. I actually don't know how other people manage to pass."

Draco laughed. "I need to read the textbook before any testing. You think you would have thought of that" he said, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Harry shrugged turning a little pink. "But that's an awful lot to read. Doesn't he only use half of the stuff in there anyway?"

"Well ya, but I actually think it's quite interesting. I like History, just not when an old monotonous ghost tells it. It's interesting seeing the patterns and parallels. I can't believe some of the stuff the Ministry is doing, considering how people have reacted to the same thing even a couple years ago. You'd think they would have read a book or two."

Harry smirked a little as they left the shop. "I never would have pictured you as being interested in history. You seem a sort of 'in the moment' guy."

Draco shrugged and before he could answer, something else grabbed his attention.

They were passing Gladrags Wizardwear.

"Common." He said, dragging Harry into the shop.

"What are we doing in here? Do you need clothes?"

"No, I want to get you some." He replied.

"What? No, no. I really don't want any new clothes thanks. Besides, I don't really have that much money on me right now."

"Harry, it's on me, really I have enough for the both of us. And more to the point, I love shopping."

Harry sighed. Actually, he did want some new clothes. His current wardrobe wasn't as bad as the Dursley's hand-me-downs had been but it was still wanting and Draco's input would be greatly appreciated.

"Okay, but I'm paying you back. And we're not staying here long. I feel bad making you wait."

Draco chuckled. "Harry, believe me, it's my pleasure."

This seemed to be true as Draco enjoyed himself quite a bit more than Harry, picking out the first round of clothes. From there, Harry didn't even have choice on the clothes he tried on, as Draco chose them while he was still busy with the last round.

Harry's original idea that they were only going to be in the shop for fifteen minutes quickly flew out the window, as Draco shoved yet another pile of clothes into the change room.

He was coming out in outfits he liked, to get Draco's opinion. He emerged in a pair of relaxed fit, medium blue jeans and a form fitting red oxford. It was simple, and one of Harry's favourites.

When Draco saw him, he got the extremely positive reaction of "Good Merlin Harry, you're getting that!" Followed by a funny throaty sort of sound.

Draco was enjoying himself immensely, watching Harry try on a whole store's worth of clothes. To be honest, he'd prefer to be in there with him, but seeing the end product was nearly as satisfying. Nearly.

He couldn't believe something so simple could possibly look so incredible. So far, he had mainly been handing in things that would look good on anybody but at that moment he changed his approach.

So finally, two and a half hours, five hundred galleons and twelve outfits later, they emerged from the shop.

Looking at all the bags they were carrying, and thinking about how much money Draco had just spent compelled Harry to say, "So lunch is on me I should think."

They entered the Three Broomsticks and chose a table in a corner, so they could have room to put down the bags. They both ordered butterbeers and their respective meals.

Harry was starving from trying on so many clothes – apparently a more draining activity than he had previously assumed – so their conversation was put on hold while the Gryffindor wolfed down his fish and chips.

Draco eyed him, thinking, until Harry looked up. Draco fumbled for his money bag to pay, trying to appear as if he hadn't just been caught staring.

"What do you think your doing? I told you I was going to be paying." Harry said indignantly.

"No that's really okay, I'll pay for my half at the very least."

Harry glared. "Draco, put you money away. It's the least I can do. You just spend a fortune on me."

"For the record, that was my fathers money, so technically, my father just spent a fortune on you."

Harry snickered. "I'm sure he would love to know that." Laughing, he picked up the bags and discretely put some coins on the table, herding Draco out of the pub.

The blond had noticed Harry trying to divert his attention, and was taken by the gesture. After spending the better part of a day with Harry, he was so endeared that it was embarrassing to his Slytherin side. Well, that and the fact that Harry had never looked as attractive as he had in those clothes.

Their last stop of the day before returning to Hogwarts was for ice cream. They both got double scoops of chocolate, not really all that surprised at their similar preferences. After all, who isn't in love with chocolate?

Draco, having told Harry that it was not recommended he shrink the clothes, had to help carry them all back to the castle.

They walked into the building, completely forgetting they had gone to Hogsmeade without permission, talking and laughing loudly.

They were on the fourth floor, only a few minutes from Gryffindor tower, when they heard Dumbledore talking with Lucius around the corner. The realization that they hadn't had permission to be out, and that they were still carrying shopping bags, hit them hard and they ran backwards into a nearby closet.

Once inside, they noticed it was smaller than they originally had assumed, but still just fit them and their bags.

They were pressed together, with the bags surrounding them, each holding their breath until they were positive Dumbledore and Lucius had passed, and then let out slow exhales.

Neither moved, as they simultaneously realized how close to the other they were. Draco met Harry's deep green eyes and felt a wave of lust wash over him. Harry became short of breath as he stared back at Draco and leaned in slightly.

His lips ghosted across Draco's as he tilted his head slightly to the left.

It felt right, after having spent time getting to know each other, that they should kiss.

Harry felt a rush of blood spreading to his cheeks and groin as the kiss continued, and he felt Draco start to kiss back. Feeling the lips moving back against his was better than anything he had previously experienced. It was almost a completely new feeling for Harry, only having explored this with Draco a little.

The kiss stayed gentle, yet sexual, never crossing the line into rough. They gently pulled apart when breathing became a bigger issue and Harry said, "Alright well… Do you want to go put these bags in the tower? I think Dumbledore and your dad are gone by now…", hoping he voice didn't shake too much.

Draco smiled at him. "Lets."

The rest of the trek to the tower was spent in a comfortable silence, both faces lightened with smiles.

OOOoooOOO

Now in his office with Lucius, Albus said "Well, I don't think we have to worry about Draco and Harry getting together. Despite their unorthodox situation, they seem to be getting on rather well."

"Indeed," Lucius replied, none too enthusiastic about the current situation, but not complaining.

"However, I should like to meet with Mister Potter. I wish to know exactly what my son is getting himself into. That boy has a lot of baggage and I want to know what my son is truly getting himself into."

Albus looked at the blond contemplatively. "Lucius, you know they will be together. They are mates and even you cannot do anything about this."

Lucius sighed. "Yes I know, I just don't want to see Draco hurt. I will speak with them."

OOOoooOOO

REVIEW!!


	20. Light, Camera

A/N: Whoa so for the first time, I'm actually not ashamed of the amount of time it took me to update. The next chapter's started already so that should also be out within the next couple days. Can you tell I'm off school? Hahaha. I love getting reviews so much I can't even tell you, it makes me happy and when I get depressed, I just read them and I'm all happy again haha. Enjoy and Please review!

OOOoooOOO

The moment they stepped into the Gryffindor common room, Draco and Harry turned to look at each other.

"So… do you want to help me put these away?"

Draco half chuckled and stepped closer to Harry.

"Shut up." Still smiling, the blond put his hand behind Harry's neck and gently guided him to meet his lips.

After a few soft pecks, Draco had to pull back, as Harry started laughing. Half jokingly, Draco took on an affronted expression.

"What?" Harry shook his head. "No, nothing, sorry."

"No really, what?"

He smiled, casting his eyes downward. "I'm just really happy, that's all."

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay."

Once again, their lips met, this time more urgently. Sensing Harry's need, Draco pushed him back, his knees meeting the bed. However, instead of falling back in the traditional way, he stopped.

Draco made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat and nudged Harry again.

Harry responded with a groan of his own then quickly turned them so Draco was against the bed, and proceeded to fall on him.

Breaking apart, Harry gave him a cheeky grin. In reply, Draco flipped them back over, and raised an eyebrow.

Harry let loose what was – in his opinion – a very unmanly giggle, before reaching up to bring the blond back to him.

When Harry's tongue crept back into his mouth, Draco reached to the Gryffindor's shirt and undid the first button. Harry realized what he was going and reached to do the same to him.

After pulling their respective shirts away, they stopped momentarily to look at one another, each a little embarrassed, though not enough so for it to matter.

Instead of going back to his lips, Draco found himself attracted to Harry's neck. He placed an open mouth kiss next to his jugular, and then trailed kisses down to his nipple.

In reaction to the hot, wet cavern closing around his nipple, Harry's stomach tightened almost uncomfortably and his hips jerked up to meet Draco's abdomen.

Feeling the others erection jean clad erection pressing against his bare skin made Draco moan and intensify his attack on the pink nub.

Only when the nipple was taut and pebbled, did he move on to the other one,

The sensations became too much for Harry, who was still grinding his hips against the blonde's stomach, and he gasped out "Draco". Draco glanced up and continued his journey down. Reaching his belt buckle, Draco looked to Harry for reassurance that he wasn't going too far.

If the look on his face was anything to go by, Draco figured he could carry on. And carry on he did. With the belt undone, he started at the button.

The Slytherin could hear his heart heating in his ears and felt a rush of emotion; something he couldn't describe. He wanted nothing more than for Harry to be his forever. He didn't want this to be a one off.

They were mates, yes, but that held no promise of them being together. Harry could still reject him if he felt it necessary.

Draco felt his eyes well up, but determined to hide it from Harry, kept his head down and his mind on his current task.

Slowly, he pulled the zipper down, unable to believe his own anticipation.

Now, Draco had heard the term cock worship before, and he had always laughed.

He wasn't laughing as he saw Harry, gloriously and magnificently nude.

After basking for a moment, Draco traveled back up his body and they kissed with matched passion. Draco felt Harry's cock twitch against his own, bringing him back to a clouded reality.

Mustering all his courage and resolve, he reached down and gently took hold of the erection.

Harry sucked in a deep breath through their kiss but did not break it. He was able to think clearly enough to realize Draco wasn't getting anything in return for his… services, and slid his hand down the others gorgeous torso, landing on his hard on.

He began to massage it through the layer of denim, as he could not hope to coordinate its escape from the prison that was his jeans.

Draco, who had been riding on the feelings going through him, had not noticed the hand until it was on him and, feeling Harry's reciprocation, decided to take it one step further and introduce the vampires in them to the equation.

Harry knew what was coming as he felt Draco move from his lips to his neck and thought that nothing could make this better, save that. He was happy at least, that he was not the one to initiate it.

Harry recognized that Draco was taking a risk doing this because it was a reminder of the reality they both would have to face in only a little while. As it was, Harry was encouraged that Draco was not afraid to face it, and smoothly turned his head as an opening.

When Draco bit him, still jerking him off, Harry felt a wave of hot pleasure, much more intense than before swallow him whole.

He was sure he was dying, as he was completely consumed by the thing that was Draco.

Seeing Harry come was the most erotic, beautiful thing that Draco had ever seen, and although the lion had long since stopped massaging his cock, all it took was a few rubs against Harry's hip and he followed into the wave, thankfully remembering to lick the holes closed before collapsing next to his mate.

OOOoooOOO

Hermione frantically pulled Ron into Flourish and Blotts.

"Come on, Ron! We don't have that much time here and we have so much to do!"

Ron laughed and followed her. "You were the one who slept in; not exactly my fault."

She pouted, trying to hide a smile. "Shut up you."

Ron gloated, happy to have won that particular conversation. After all, it was an incredibly rare occurrence that he had something on Hermione that he felt he would have to remember it.

"I'm so excited to be going back to school. We get to see Harry! And I hear this year's potions is so much better and we actually learn about the properties of ingredients and… ah I'm so excited to see Harry!" Hermione said as she flipped through racks of books.

Ron grimaced. "Merlin, I can't believe we have to go to school tomorrow. I swear summer's not as long as it used to be."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, you're just lazy. Think of seeing Harry, not of having to go to class."

At this, Ron noticeably brightened. "Okay, well let's finish up here."

They woke up the next morning to Molly Wesley yelling, "If you don't get up RIGHT now, I'm leaving without you. You're late!"

The next hour was spent getting dressed, quickly packing, and throwing all their things into the magically enhanced car.

Once safely inside their compartment, they sat and waited for 11 AM to roll around. It suddenly felt extremely empty.

"I wish Harry were here. Never thought I'd say this, but I actually can't wait to get back. I want everything to go back to normal, you know?"

Hermione couldn't help but agree with Ron as the train jerked and started rolling north.

OOOoooOOO

Six-hundred kilometers north, Draco was just waking up, and much more pleasantly than the other two had that morning. What he woke up to was Harry's light kisses down his neck.

Burying his fingers in the dark strands of Harry's hair, he brought the others face up to his own and smiled.

"Good morning."

Harry smiled tiredly back and yawned out a "Hey" before promptly returning his undivided attention to his neck.

He was not being subtle about what he wanted, as he allowed his already protruding fangs to gently scrape across Draco's neck, and started to suck and lick at his jugular in preparation.

When he finally did sink his fangs in, instead of the normal lust, Draco felt relaxed. Any tension previously in his muscles melted away, leaving him feeling as though he had just gotten back from a long massage.

Unable to do anything else, Draco simply hummed his delight to Harry who responded by pulling back and closing the wounds.

It had not been a long feeding but then, neither had Draco's last night. They had not done it because they had to, but more as a way of accepting each other.

They lay beside each other for awhile before Draco whimpered out "Oh gross, I need a shower."

Harry snorted his amusement and agreed. Nothing had been cleaned up after last night.

They showered at the same time, though on different sides of the room so as not to pressure the other.

OOOoooOOO

Well there you go. Another one should be coming soon. Review please! It may help the next chapter get written faster ;). Haha, I'm dangling that and I shouldn't be, forgive me.


	21. Reunited

A/N: See? Wasn't this a fast update? And it's a long one too… In my opinion, the number of reviews should raise correspondingly. Though I won't beg. Not yet.

OOOoooOOO

Draco was in mid style, more playing with Harry's hair than anything, and making a half hearted attempt at teaching him how, when Dobby the House Elf popped out of nowhere.

Draco was used to House Elves, having grown up in a Pureblood house. Harry, however, had no such experience and jumped, nearly screaming.

"Fuck me! Dobby! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, waiting for his heart to slow down.

"Dobby is coming to warn you that we is bringing bags, and Harry Potter Sir and his friend are not to be frightened."

Draco smirked. "Little late for that, eh Harry?"

The boy in question scowled but turned back to Dobby. "Whose bags are you bringing up? There's no one else here."

Dobby shuffled his feet nervously. "Mister Harry Potter sir, it is the other students coming back. They is arriving soon."

Time in the room stood still. Harry who had been looking at Dobby turned to Draco.

"Oh Merlin. How did I forget we were still at school? It's September already?" He asked desperately, not entirely sure what he wanted him to say.

Draco ran a hand through his hair in a rare display of stress. "I haven't thought about school in ages."

They stared at each other for another moment.

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll be alone."

"That's not true Harry. Once our friends know, it won't be difficult getting time alone. And don't your friends already know we're mates? How much more is there to tell them?"

Harry started playing with the buttons on Draco's oxford, staring at his hands.

"I suppose that's true. We can talk between classes and now that your father knows, we don't have to hide it from anyone right?"

Draco covered the others hands with his own and pulled him closer.

"We'll see each other, trust me. We're in a relationship now, and school starting is not going to change that."

Harry smiled scrunching his nose. "It's so weird having you talk like that. I' so used to you being an arse…" He laughed to show he was joking.

"Yes well, I am extremely complex. There are many layers to this man."

Harry nodded. "I know, it takes awhile to get to know the God under the thick exterior."

Draco mock glared. "As nice as this is, I'm sure I know of a better way to spend our last few hours alone together."

Harry smiled playfully and grabbed Draco's collar pulling him close.

OOOoooOOO

Downstairs in the Great Hall, the first years were being sorted.

Hermione was looking around the Gryffindor table.

"I wonder why Harry didn't come down to eat with us. Maybe he's not feeling well?"

Ron was upset. "I wish they would skip the sorting. I'm hungry and I want to see Harry!"

Hermione sighed. "All you think about is food."

Dean budded in saying "Yeah Ron, pay attention to the amazing wonder that is the sorting."

Hermione pinched her face and shook her head. "Dean, if you're going to eavesdrop, agree with me, alright?" Ron and Dean laughed.

A few hours later, Ron was finishing up dessert with Hermione poking him, trying to hurry him up.

"Hermione, I love you but I swear to Merlin, if you poke me one more time, I'm going to go slower out of spite."

She clenched her jaw and glared. Ron dropped his fork and glared back. "Fine, but you owe me chocolate frogs next visit to Hogsmeade. I was enjoying that." He put down his spoon full of chocolate pudding.

"Fine by me." Getting up, they asked Dean and Parvati if they would take their places as Prefects and lead the first years upstairs.

They wanted a head start so they could give Harry a proper hello. Climbing the steps up to their tower, Ron was practically jumping.

"Do you think he found more on vampires? He's probably had quite a bit of time on his hands here all alone right?"

Hermione smiled indulgently, thinking to herself that he had not, in fact, been alone. He had his mate in the castle with him.

They entered the common room, having both been told the password on the train as they were Prefects. Seeing it empty, Ron said, "I just sort of assumed he'd be in here. Shall we check our room?"

Not waiting for a reply, Ron went up the flights with Hermione close behind him.

He pushed open the door to the seventh year dorm, Hermione over his shoulder, and then closed it with a squeak.

A cry of "Fuck!" could be heard quite clearly through the closed door, and Ron turned to Hermione, his face and neck a deep red.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she giggled.

Ron looked at her in shock. "Hermione!"

Another giggle escaped before she reigned in control. "I can't help it. I do have hormones you know." She inwardly cringed. She should not have said that.

Ron looked appalled. You can not tell me you were turned on by that! Ugh!"

Hermione was spluttering. "Not turned on! I just thought it was cute!"

"Well you don't have to be so… Lavender-like."

Hermione sucked in a breath. "You did not just compare me to that airhead. Look, It's Harry! Maybe I'm just glad he's found someone!"

"Someone to fuck!"

Hermione slapped him.

"Go to hell Ronald. Just because you don't approve does not make this wrong. They're clearly made for one another or else they wouldn't be mates. You'd better not be a shit about this."

"I'm not… I just…" Ron was still rubbing his sore cheek and tried to get his thoughts in order.

"I was caught up in the moment. I've had time to think about it, over the summer you know? And I hot used to the idea. Sure I hate Malfoy's guts but if Harry likes him that much, there must be something to it, right?"

Hermione's expression softened.

"Thank you Ron, that's very mature of you… mostly."

The two decided to wait in the common room for Harry to come down. And for Ron to calm down; his face was still burning.

OOOoooOOO

Inside the dorm room, there was an entirely different sort of conversation taking place. When Ron had opened the door, they had – thank the Gods – had their pants on, but the rest of their clothing had made itself scarce.

Upon hearing the door open and seeing his two best friends' faces, Harry shot up, hitting his forehead on Draco's nose, eliciting a curse from the blonde.

They were just now putting on their various items of dress, trying to work out where their plan had taken a turn for the worse.

"Well I suppose we might have cast tempus a little more often. But I swear, the last I remember, it was quarter of three. Where did those four hours go?"

Draco tried to calm him.

"Listen Harry. I know this must be a tad embarrassing for you, but they were going to find out anyway. You were going to tell them about us soon and at least this way, you skip the stuttering."

"A little embarrassing? Oh Merlin, it's mortifying. I've always thought Ron was a bit of a homophobe, and I can't guess how he's going to react to seeing us like that. Imagine your friends walking in on us."

Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"My friends have walked in on me doing that, just as I have walked in on them. It's not a big deal."

"Yes well then I imagine it's differe – " Harry cut off and gave Draco a slight double take.

"Exactly who have you done that with?"

"I… well I don't like where this is going. How did this get turned around on me? Anyway, we were not involved at the time so you have nothing against me."

Harry scoffed. "I know, I'm just curious."

The blonde sniffed indignantly. "If you must know, it was Blaise in fifth year."

"Ah well," Harry smiled teasingly "I'm a little jealous of you. I did always think he had a marvelous arse on him."

Draco gaped at him. "I can't believe you just said that." He said laughing. "Although I must agree. He does have a rather nice arse."

Harry snorted and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, you."

Draco smiled and dodged the flying object. He ran his hands through mused hair, fixing it.

"Do you want to go meet your friends and explain?"

"I guess I sort of have to. You coming?"

He shook his head. "I need to get back to my dorm and answer my own questions. Can I have your cloak for the trip?"

"For sure. See you tomorrow in class I suppose."

Draco smiled at him, gave a quick peck and disappeared under the cloak.

"I'll see you out."

OOOoooOOO

Once Draco was out of the common room – complete with comprehending looks for Ron and Hermione – Harry sat across from them, falling heavily into his chair and sighing.

"So, you'll be wanting to know how that happened I expect?"

"Yeah mate, but maybe now isn't the time. People are coming back up."

As if on cue, the portrait hole opened to reveal Parvati and Dean with a whole crowd of first year students straining to look past them into their new common room.

Harry led his two friends to the dorm room, this time giving an exaggerated knock.

"See how easy that was Ron?" He asked, giving him a half smile.

Ron smiled back, turning pink yet again.

Sitting down on various beds, Ron finally asked what had been waiting to burst out.

"Harry, Malfoy!?"

Harry smiled. "I know, I didn't like him at first, but once I got to know him, he was so much better. Please just give him a change Ron."

Ron quickly nodded. "Harry, I can't promise he'll be my best mate, but I'm willing to give him a chance… Only because Hermione's making me." He said, trying to save face.

"Same here, Harry." Hermione said from across the room.

Harry smiled ecstatically. "Thanks so much guys. You really don't know how much better I feel. And by the way, I am so sorry you walking in on that. Merlin. That's so awful. I'm really sorry that you had to find out that way."

"That's alright!" Hermione answered a little too quickly.

Harry gave her a strange look while Ron just looked slightly sick to his stomach.

"Well as Hermione said, that's okay, just please never do that where I might find you again."

Harry gave a sheepish look. "We lost track of time. Normally I would never do that. We were going to part ways around five, but then Draco did this thing that really – "

"Stop! My ears! Harry, no!"

Hermione was laughing and Harry had the distinct expression of a person trying to look guilty, but just enjoying themselves way too much.

"Ron, leave. I want to hear what Draco did."

Ron did so, looking as if he might cry.

Looking back before he exited the room, he said, "Please, just don't tell me later… Please."

He left to the sounds of laughter.

OOOoooOOO

On the way down to the dungeons, Draco was trying to figure out how to tell his friends of this.

He was unexpectedly nervous. After all, his friends already knew he was a vampire, they already knew he was gay, and most of them knew he did not serve the Dark Lord.

No reason to get all panicky then.

Harry had had it much worse though, all things considered.

Draco was surprised his mates' friends had taken the news to well. It wasn't everyone who would calmly… okay so semi-calmly accept the fact that their best friend was a vampire and mate to their rival.

Alright he was officially off track. Although his mind was understandably wandering to Harry, he had to come up with a speech of sorts for Pans and Blaise.

And maybe Teddy.

Maybe.

Honestly, he decided, they were Slytherins. There as only one way to go about it in the end.

He stormed into the Common Room, with his normal flare – having taken off the invisibility cloak before entering – and grabbed Pansy and Blaise, heading for his dorm room.

He released them when they arrived and looked up to happy faces.

"Hey Draco! How's your summer been?" Pansy asked.

"And how's the vamp coming? You sniffed out your mate yet?" Blaise added.

Draco cleared his throat nervously, not afraid of letting his cold exterior slip in front of his best friends.

"As a matter of fact, I have. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

He stalled. How the hell had Harry written that letter? He could barely thing.

Which of course, his brain interrupted, was absolutely ridiculous, because they were his friends and they knew everything about him.

Surely this would not come as a huge shock.

"Draco?" Pansy cut in on his thoughts.

"Yes right, of course. My mate is in Gryffindor." He waited for their reactions but they simply starred, wanting more.

"It's Harry Potter."

Pansy looked rather happy at the news, while Blaise was put out.

"What do you look upset?" He asked his dorm mate cautiously.

Pansy butted in, "It's because he owes me fifty galleons now. Good job Draco. How does he feel about you?"

Draco smiled happily.

OOOoooOOO

See? Long chapter, and with next to no waiting from the last one! Review please! Makes me go faster. I'm going to try to get another chapter out before break is over, so encourage me ;).


	22. Missing You

A/N: God I'm so on top of the updates. Aren't you a tiny bit proud? Well alright, I've just had a terrible 12 hour day, full of unhappiness. Make me happy people.

Also, a few people thought last chapter was a cliffhanger, but I think this one is haha…

Again, anyone want to beta? I'm looking for someone gentle because I'm very protective of my writing, but I need someone to help with grammar and ideas.

OOOoooOOO

The next morning, Harry walked into the Great Hall with his two best friends. Hermione was recounting her dream of the night before.

"I couldn't remember for the life of me where any of my classes were, and when I finally got to the Transfiguration room, it was full of third years! But then I asked Professor McGonagall where I was…"

Harry turned out for the specific reason of having seen his boyfriend.

He was talking to Blaise, gesturing wildly as if describing some hilarious situation. He hadn't seen Harry walk in yet.

He sat down with his friends, still trying to catch Draco's eye.

When finally, he looked up, Draco shot Harry a half smile and wink, basically making Harry's day. He had been worried that maybe with all the students coming back, Draco would come to his senses. He still couldn't let go of the idea that maybe he had just been something to ease Draco's boredom.

When people started getting up and heading to their first classes, Draco went over to the Gryffindor table, something almost unheard of, and smiled at his mate.

"Hey. What do you have this year? Let me see your schedule."

He handed it over and peered over Draco's shoulder to compare it against Draco's.

"Looks like we have most things together, though that isn't surprising. Oh and look here, we have the same study periods."

Draco smiled at him, practically leering.

Instead of recoiling from the situation as he would have in the past, Harry put on a flirtatious grin.

"That's great. Don't make plans."

Draco laughed and walked in the direction of his first class, which Harry remembered, being Transfiguration.

He himself had Divination with Ron. They would have to have left a few minutes ago to make it on time, so they had to run up dozens of flights to make it.

Because the subject was not a particularly popular one, the students from all the Houses had been put in one classroom, causing it to be almost unbearably stuffy.

As they sat down in front of the customary crystal balls, Harry looked at Ron with disgust.

"Why did we take this again?"

"Because we're bloody idiots. And we passed our OWL. Still don't know how either of us managed that by the way."

"Right. Well Ronald, what do you think a load of smoke symbolizes?"

"For you, mate? Death."

Harry nodded glumly.

"Well isn't that interesting."

OOOoooOOO

Returning to their Common Room that night was an unhappy venture.

"You know, I was almost wishing class wouldn't end because I knew I was going to have to come back here and do all this bloody work. I can't believe them. They can't give us this much. We need to eat! And sleep! And be lazy! Guh." Ron complained for the third time in ten minutes.

Harry, who was also sulking, was being a little more productive by actually doing his work, rather than simply complaining about it.

"You know Ron, you could have Herbology finished by supper, and then all you would have would be the predictions and the four paragraphs."

If anything, this seemed to depress Ron even more.

"I was thinking I could do it all by supper! Oh Merlin kill me now."

Harry and Hermione shot each other looks of exasperation.

Hermione had a fool proof plan, but she liked to only use it as a last resort.

"Ron, if you don't finished Herbology, I'm locking you in your room and you won't be able to eat supper at all."

Ron's mouth dropped open and his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Hermione challenged him. "Wouldn't I?"

Ron looked over at Harry. "Would she?" Harry shrugged. "What do you think?"

Ron swore and dug out his book.

OOOoooOOO

The next day passes much the same as the first, with the notable exception of having double potions with the Slytherins.

Although the fact that it was with Slytherin was no longer a terribly negative thing, double potions would never be considered anything but hell.

The first day, Harry alone lost a total of forty points. Evidently Snape did not like the fact that his Godson's mate was Harry Potter.

On Tuesday, the second day back, Harry had thought it best to tell his roommates of his condition. Ron had asked him if he was positive, but Harry felt it was only fair they knew who they were sleeping with.

The news hadn't been as big as expected. Seamus and Dean had started making jokes about how 'if he ever bit me…' and Neville seemed. Well, like Neville.

A little nervous but incredibly kind and understanding.

Harry was relieved. He had been worried about being isolated or feared, but it didn't look like things would go that way at all.

Seamus' Mum was a witch so he probably knew enough about the wizarding world to know it was not completely uncommon to have a half creature friend. Dean was Seamus' best friend and therefore probably knew just as much as him.

And Neville. Harry would never understand how Neville had turned out as sweet as he did, what with that Grandmother of his. But that was irrelevant. The point was, he had taken it well, and told Harry if there was ever anything he needed, he was there.

OOOoooOOO

Draco and Harry did not have much opportunity to talk until the third day, a Wednesday.

They shared a spare period in the middle of the afternoon. At lunch, they had discussed where they wanted to meet and decided that the library was probably best as they both had work to do for the class after that.

When they saw each other, they gave a quick peck on the lips, out of fear of Madam Pince, the librarian.

She was very hard on public displays of affection – although, according to Hermione, she had seen her making eyes at Filch once – believing the library should be a place of calm and study, not a place in which to snog.

The two sat down across from each other in a table near the back.

"We haven't spoken in awhile. I assume you told your friends about us? How did they take it?"

"I did tell them, yes, and they took it well, as I knew they would. They actually had a bet going on whether I would get together with you or not. So, suffice to say, it wasn't a huge shock to them."

Harry was surprised. "They had a bet? Oh whoa, I didn't know we were so obviously meant for each other."

"Me neither. I swear I don't know how they figured that. Oh I actually meant to ask you earlier but forgot. Are Granger and Weasley together?"

Harry was taken aback. "Erm, no, have you noticed too? I thought it was just because I spent so much time around the two of them."

"Oh Harry, it's so obvious. Weasley could print it out on his forehead and he wouldn't be any more subtle. He's so whipped."

Harry snorted and had to put his head down on the desk in front of him.

"I know! You should hear them in the Common Room, always fighting. I don't think Ron's ever won an argument. I doubt he would know what to do if he did."

Draco smirked. "Yes well there's Weasley for you. So anyway, I was thinking – did you want to go find an out of the way broom cupboard? I've got nothing going on."

Harry grimaced at the invitation. "As utterly romantic as that doesn't sound, I really can't. I have to do this DADA homework. It's due next bell and I've left it til now. Sorry, next time though, yeah?"

Hiding his disappointment, Draco said, "Next time. I'd better be off though. See you around."

Draco walked quickly down to his dorm, intent on wanking for what felt like the tenth time in three days. He was unhappy not being able to talk to or touch his mate.

They had only just really entered into a relationship and now they couldn't be together.

OOOoooOOO

Another two days passed and Friday became Saturday. Harry spent the better part of the day holding Quidditch tryouts, as the new captain, then on Sunday, Draco and Harry were both trying desperately to get caught up in homework.

They had not been alone in more than a week.

Tuesday morning found Harry pulling himself out of bed, totally and utterly exhausted. Granted, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

A strange, somewhat familiar feeling had lodged itself uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach the day before. He had thought it was perhaps hunger, but that had quickly been dismissed after eating his weight in food.

Completely confused over what was happening, he had decided to take the popular approach of 'hoping it went away'.

If it was still there the following night, he would go to the Hospital Wing for a check-up.

As it was, he spent too much time there. Anything to avoid it.

Then, the strangest thing happened once Harry had finally had a shower and was in the process of brushing his teeth.

Seamus, who was shaving beside him, cut his neck accidentally.

All of Harry's senses zeroed in on the drop of blood. He tried to tear his eyes away; to think rationally, but the vampire in him needed the blood, as much as the human needed air.

Yes, the preferable source of blood was from his mate, but just because he wasn't available did not mean he should go hungry, right?

His mate would understand – blood lust was strong in them both.

Harry leaned closer. Seamus saw him out the corner of his eye, and questioned, "Harry?"

When he didn't get a response, he repeated himself, a little louder.

"Harry?!"

The vampire reached his destination and licked the drop of blood away.

Seamus flipped out, backing away and falling to the ground.

"Ron! Dean! Come here NOW!"

OOOoooOOO

Little nervous about this chapter, so tell me what you think… if you like it haha.


	23. When We're Apart

A/N: Well the Beta's taking a little while and I want to get this out but hang in there. Tell me what you think. I wanted this to go in a certain direction and I'm hoping everyone's at least somewhat happy… But it's mine :D. And I like it. Having a bad week (to follow my last bad day… I must be PMSing I swear. Ugh.) so please be nice.

By the way, thanks for reviewing. I got so many –is in awe- and I love every single one of them. They make my day worth getting through, honestly. Not to sound desperate –frown-. Haha, yes so please, make my day and review.

OOOoooOOO

Hearing Seamus yell for them, the two boys rushed into the bathroom to see Harry standing over him, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

The Irishman was looking back, eyes wide.

Seamus saw them and let out a strangled "Guys", setting them into motion. They grabbed Harry, pulled him to a shower stall and turned on the water, drenching Harry who was wearing an entire school uniform. They did this hoping to knock some sense into him.

As these things usually do, it succeeded, and Harry suddenly looked terrified of what he had almost done.

He walked stiffly over to Seamus and dropped to his knees beside him, careful to keep his eyes on the others and well away from his neck.

"Merlin Seam, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. Oh my God… I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

Seamus smiled weakly and replied "Yeah I'm fine Harry. That's fine."

Harry and Seamus both looked like they wanted to cry.

"Ron, I have to go see Dumbledore."

Ron nodded his understanding, but, Harry noticed, definitely did not offer to take him there.

OOOoooOOO

Harry burst into Dumbledore's office, having guessed the password the first try. Even in his state of distress and weakness, he was surprised the gargoyle hadn't put up more of a fight.

He found the Headmaster sitting patiently at his desk, seemingly doing nothing.

"Harry, can I help you?"

He felt his bottom lip tremble. "I need Draco. Now."

Oddly – but really, when was he not odd – Dumbledore didn't question him at all, and simply told him to make himself comfortable while he was gone.

"I will be back with Mr. Malfoy as fast as is possible." He left.

Alone now, and nothing with which to distract himself, Harry developed the nervous twitch of bouncing his leg at lightening speed.

His breathing increased and he felt the need to crawl into a corner – or perhaps a cupboard, and huddle up in the fetal position. He was, however, not prepared to have the Headmaster and Draco walk in on him in that condition.

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, thinking that was the best it was going to get, the closest thing to a cupboard.

After what seemed like an eternity of rocking back and forth, and thinking of what he had done to Seamus, the door to Dumbledore's office was thrown open to reveal Draco looking terrible.

His normally blond and shiny hair was limp and all over the place, his aristocratic posture was slumped over, he also had his arms around his stomach, trying to protect himself. His face was more pale than usual, except for the dark circles under his tired eyes.

But he was still beautiful to Harry.

The Gryffindor stood unsteadily and rushed over to his mate, who grabbed him firmly.

They kissed desperately. Harry broke it, and said, eyes still closed and breathless, "You first."

Draco whimpered agreeably, not about to argue.

He fed desperately from Harry, feeling himself becoming stronger as he drank.

Harry felt better even though he himself had not yet fed. He was back with his mate, and knew he would be sated in time.

Of course, once it actually was Harry's turn, he felt a hundred and ten percent better than before. He no longer felt exhausted or jumpy, and he wasn't craving his cupboard anymore.

They slumped against each other; finished and glad that their whole ordeal of being separated was over.

Harry mumbled something into Draco's shoulder.

"What? I can't hear you. You're all muffled."

Harry raised his head a bit and repeated himself. "How are you?"

Draco laughed. "I'm perfect now, and you?"

Harry crinkled his forehead and lowered his eyes. "I'm something less than perfect. I nearly bit Seamus. I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself and I can actually hardly remember anything from then. I understand if you hate me, I just…"

Draco looked at Harry reassuringly, if not with a little humour. "You know, this morning I was eyeing Blaise's neck… It's not unusual for vampires to feed off another person if their mate is unavailable."

Harry was a mix between jealous and hopeful. "Really? And Blaise again huh? Is this something I should be worried about?"

He was relieved there was no tension. Harry had anticipated a fight after what he had done, but in retrospect, Draco was probably right. That had been his initial response as well, but his feelings for the blond had overridden it.

Now there was the matter of talking to Seamus. And whether or not he could live in his dorms. He did not want another close call like that.

They thought it was probably about time to invite Dumbledore back into his own office, so they went down the steps and opened the door.

Dumbledore was speaking with McGonagall and Snape, all three looked worried.

"Hello boys, how are you fairing?"

"Much better thank you Headmaster." Draco said.

"Now your House Heads and I have been discussing what it is we shall do about your unique situation, and obviously, staying it your respective dormitories is not going to work. We have decided to give you each your own rooms, near your Common Rooms."

The two vampires looked at each other in amazement.

"Seriously? We get our own rooms?" Harry said, rather unevenly. "But won't… just… isn't that kind of unfair? If we have our own rooms?"

"Due to your circumstances, we think this is best. You may have your friends in your room, but all major gatherings must be run past your House Head or I. You are allowed in each others rooms, however not overnight. The rules basically follow those of Common Rooms."

"…Okay." Draco was shocked that they would have their own rooms. He had always thought he would have to become Head Boy to get away from Crabbe and Goyle, but here was his chance to have Harry to himself.

Harry himself was confused. He hadn't actually thought he would get his own rooms, but he had known they would not allow him to stay in his current dorm. He had never had a room to himself before.

"You can return to your Common Rooms for the moment, while we make arrangements. Be prepared to move tomorrow morning. The House Elves will bring your things. "

"Yes Sir." They replied together, before smiling at their House Heads and walking away together.

"We get our own ROOMS?" Draco said once they were out of ear shot. "You do realize this means we are using that to our benefit?"

"How do you mean?"

"Harry, we have our own rooms. No sneaking around or anything, our friends know, they teachers know, we don't have to go to the dorms when no one else is them we can spend the night together…" His voice trailed off as his mind sped up.

Harry blushed. He really didn't want to have this conversation while Seamus was probably still freaking out. He had to go see him.

"Draco, I have to go talk to Seamus. I feel terrible about what I did. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Draco was upset, but he hid it. He had finally been reunited with his mate and now he was being taken away. Everyone else was in class by now and he had wanted to bring Harry to his dorm. He was a teenage boy, after all.

As he watched Harry walk away, he promised himself that next time they were alone together, he would take advantage of it.

OOOoooOOO

Harry knew that Seamus was in Herbology as they had it together. It was the first class of the day, and he could most likely sneak in and pull him out without anyone noticing. They were studying Snarguluffs – a type of flesh eating tree, and there was therefore a lot of commotion.

Once Harry had Seamus outside, complete with a look of displeasure at skipping class from Hermione, things became awkward.

"So… As I said, I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Seriously Harry, it's okay. Did you get… fixed?"

Harry forced a smile. "Yeah, I saw Draco. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Listen, it was a bit of a scare, nothing more. As long as, you know, that doesn't happen again." He laughed. "I know biting people doesn't change them to vampires, I'm not muggleborn. And you wouldn't have tried to make me a vampire so there was really no danger. I just would have had cool scars."

This relaxed Harry a bit, realizing Seamus knew more than he had thought about vampires. "Well you don't have to worry about it happening again. I'm moving out of the Tower." He said, thinking Seamus would be happy.

The Irishman blinked. "You're what?! You're moving out? Because of me?" He asked frantically.

Harry was startled. "No, I'm moving out because of me. I thought you'd be relieved."

"Don't be stupid Harry, you don't have to move out. You're only really a problem when you don't see Malfoy. Just see more of him!"

"Dumbledore's basically making me move out Seamus. He knows I'm dangerous and neither he nor I want me to be a threat. And besides, I'm just moving down the hall. You guys can still come see me, and I can see you."

"But… it won't be the same. Do you for sure have to move out?"

Harry couldn't believe Seamus, the boy who he had almost bitten, was putting up a fight to get him to stay.

"Seamus, it's for the best. This way Draco and I can see each other whenever we want, so this won't happen again."

Seamus looked disappointed. "You know we'll miss you, as corny as that sounds. Have you told Ron yet? He's going to pitch a fit."

Harry chuckled, and hoped that was still true. "I'm actually a little nervous to talk to Ron, though not as much as I was to talk to you I admit."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "No need to be anxious, I'll come with you if you want."

Harry smiled gratefully. "That would be great, thanks so much."

He smiled back.

OOOoooOOO

True to Seamus' word, Ron had pitched a fit. A rather noisy one.

It had been in the Common Room that night that he had told him. Ron and Hermione were both rather upset, but Ron was obviously taking the news harder, having actually lived with Harry for the better part of six years.

"But without you, it'll just be Dean, Seamus and Neville! There's no Harry if you leave! That means you have to stay. So you almost bit Seamus! He probably deserved it!"

He turned to Seamus accusingly. "What did you do?!"

Harry rolled his eyes annoyed, but still happy deep down that his friend was so enraged at his leaving. "Ron listen, Seamus had nothing to do with this, I'm a hazard! I can't be around people when I haven't fed."

"But you'll be gone!"

"I'll be down the hall. That's hardly 'gone'".

Ron pouted and glared at Seamus, as though he was the mastermind behind all this. "I suppose. But you'd better through some hell of a party at some point, having that room all to yourself."

Harry smiled at patted Ron on the back.

"Of course Ron, if only for you."

OOOoooOOO

Draco was not having the same problems with his friends in the dungeons. Sure, he knew they would miss him, but Slytherins all enjoyed their privacy and they were mostly a little jealous he would get his own room.

He had explained to them that the same rules applied as in Common Rooms, and they could visit whenever they wanted, so long as they weren't caught out after curfew.

They were currently laughing at him because he had been eager at the prospect of having Harry all to himself.

"Shut it, will you? You'd be excited too." He glared at them both.

"Actually, I suppose you're right about that." Blaise said, glancing at Pansy who was nodding in agreement. Harry was quite attractive, especially after his over the summer transformation.

"I'm excited for you to be as good looking as him." Pansy said. "Right now, you're just gorgeous but when you guys mate and you finally change…" She trailed off and sighed.

Both the boys were looking at her bemusedly then turned to each other. 

"Anyway, I'm moving out tomorrow morning and I'm thinking we should have a party in my room this coming weekend. Nothing huge, just kind of a housewarming – or room warming I suppose. Sound good?"

They both nodded enthusiastically. "We'll take care of the details!" Pansy said smiling.

Oh Merlin, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Oh well, thought Draco, at least it promised to be fun.

OOOoooOOO

It doesn't take much effort, but reviews make me happy. Come on. Press that button. –Points to review button-


	24. Room Warming

A/N: Well this chapter was going to be longer (which means I now have some of chapter 25 written instead) but I didn't really know where to go, so I figured instead of making you wait longer, I would put out two slightly shorter (but still longer than usual) chapters.

Actually, I'm proud of the length of this because I wrote it in one night. Damn straight. Please review! It makes me ecstatic and an ecstatic me a smutty fic. Not that I'm bribing you… :D

To some reviewers (quickly, before you kill me for rambling): be patient! They will bond and it will be beautiful and hot and anything else I can make it! It's coming so control yourselves! (Not that I don't love hearing it haha).

OOOoooOOO

True to his word, the next morning Dumbledore led Harry, accompanied by Ron, to his new room. He hadn't been kidding when he said it was just round the corner. The Headmaster had left them at the portrait, telling them the password, 'Ice Mice' and reminding them to be on time to breakfast.

Harry walked into his new rooms, followed by Ron. They were decorated quite neutrally, considering it was the Headmaster who had them decorated. Nice soft blues and greens washed the walls, and the furniture was a cream colour.

Harry entered the bedroom and nearly fell down. The bed was huge, bigger than any he'd ever lain in, with an ornate headboard. He smiled up at Ron when he walked in.

"Quite the set up you've got here yeah?"

"Mm… it'll be weird not being around anyone else though. I've never really had my own room and it will take some getting used to."

"Believe me mate; it won't be long til you'll never be willing to share a room again. It's great."

Harry laughed and supposed his friend was right. After all, it wasn't like he wouldn't always have his friends from Gryffindor and Draco over.

He lay back in his bed, staring at the ceiling – which, he had just noticed, had a pattern of grey and white on it, and smiled.

OOOoooOOO

Draco had been similarly shown to his room, only by his House Head, Professor Snape. He wasn't as awed as Harry had been, having come from an extremely wealthy family to begin with, but even he was duly impressed.

Like Harry, his room was fairly neutral, and his bed remarkable.

He was entertaining Pansy and Blaise at the moment, and they were discussing the upcoming party.

"I don't want anything big. But we should definitely invite Harry; I want you to properly meet him."

"But that means we can't really have that many Slytherins. And I'm sorry love, but I can't imagine Gryffindor's throwing a good party."

Draco rolled his eyes. "We can have a good party later. After all, I have this room all year. But you should get acquainted. I should meet Granger and Weasley anyway. As much as I dread it, I know they're Harry's friends and therefore, cannot possibly be as unpleasant as I imagine."

Blaise laughed. "You do realize they're probably not going to want to come. They hate Slytherins. I'm awfully surprised they don't have your head for being with their poor innocent Potter."

Draco glared momentarily at the implied insult on his mate. "Shut up you. I'm inviting them here this weekend, whether you come or not, that's your decision. But I think it would be good if we could all be on somewhat decent terms."

A sigh was heard from both of Draco's friends. "Fine. But only for you Draco darling. Don't think I'm going soft on you or anything. Although I do somewhat agree."

The blond smiled at Pansy. "And you Blaise?" Draco asked hopefully. He hoped Blaise realized how important it was to him that they accept his mate. If, after all, it came down to a choice between his friends and his mate, he would have no choice – or desire – to choose anything other than Harry.

"Just so long as we can have a fun party later. It would be sort of nice to really meet people from other houses. But I won't get my hopes up."

Draco smiled, grateful for his friends, no matter how annoying they could be.

OOOoooOOO

The weekend arrived after what felt like forever, though in reality, only a couple days. Harry and Draco had discussed it and thought it was definitely a good idea for their friends to meet.

Hermione was more open to the idea then Ron, of course, but they were both eventually walking down to the dungeons on Saturday night with Harry leading them.

Harry was nervous. No. That was an understatement. He had barely spoken to Draco, except to plan this mini-party, and he didn't know how either of their friends would react to being thrown together. He hoped it wasn't as bad as he had imagined. Though he honestly didn't see how it could be.

Reaching the portrait of an elegant woman, that Harry recognized to be the entrance to Draco's dorm, he stopped abruptly and turned to his friends.

"Don't take offense to this but… Oh Merlin don't be…rude. Or – anything. You know? I'm just really nervous."

Hermione stroked his arm soothingly. "Harry, you have nothing to worry about. We're practically adults. We can handle being in a potentially awkward situation without… lashing out. Can't we Ron?" She shot him a pointed look and nudged him.

"Erm, yeah of course. Nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Harry asked dubiously.

"…Hermione will keep me in line."

Harry smiled. That, he believed.

With that small comfort, he knocked on the portrait, feeling a tinge of guilt as the lady in the painting shrieked in outrage.

Draco came to answer the door immediately. "What took you so long? We've been waiting! Come in."

The scene that greeted the Gryffindors was that of Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott gathered in a triangle speaking in hushed tones. Not a very friendly sight.

However, when they saw that their guests had finally arrived, they seemed to instantly become more personable. They gave tentative smiles, as Draco had previously coached them, and Hermione and Ron seemed to relax as a result.

While Harry's two friends went over to the others, Harry himself stayed behind with Draco, watching. Their friends seemed to meld surprisingly easily, considering their pasts, and they saw Pansy hand Hermione and Ron small glasses, though definitely bigger than shot glasses, of firewhiskey.

"You know," Draco said quietly, leaning over, "I was thinking it was probably better that they got completely and utterly sloshed to break the ice. That being said, it's probably not the wisest thing for us to drink too much, given past experience."

Harry looked over at him, trying to read his facial expression. It was one of amusement, but he could tell Draco was being serious.

"Sounds good. I've never seen Hermione drunk before either, so this should be excellent." He smirked. "That doesn't mean we can't drink at ALL though, right?"

"Definitely not. What's a party without it?"

"You know, that's probably not a great attitude, but I'm somewhat inclined to agree with you at the moment."

Draco smiled in typical Malfoy fashion. "Damn right you do."

OOOoooOOO

A half hour later found them all pleasantly buzzed, with some moving more into the territory of smashed. Some being, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy.

Harry figured Hermione had probably actually never drank that much before because she didn't seem to know how much she could handle. At the moment, she was dancing rather suggestively with Ron, who appeared to be enjoying himself just fine.

Blaise had also, somehow managed to get Theodore dancing with him, although Harry was fairly certain the latter was straight as a wand.

Pansy was sitting with Draco and Harry who, truth be told, were kind of wishing they were alone. Pansy, being slightly inebriated, didn't notice. Either that or she just didn't care. One was just as likely as the other.

"Oh you guys are so cute together. I wish I had what you have." She sighed. "You're so cute. And I bet you're so hot too. Man." She trailed off and stared at a spot halfway between the wall and the firewhiskey bottle. "I think I want some more." She left.

Draco and Harry, having been subjected to Pansy's rambling for far too long already slumped down, a little relieved but still amused.

"Do you feel like dancing? We're really the only people not doing it anyway." Harry said cautiously. He wasn't sure how Draco felt about them being together in front of their friends. Not that their friends would mind in their current states.

"Yes, why not?" Draco said, standing up and hauling Harry to his feet.

Awhile later, the sweaty group fell to the floor exhausted. Pansy had eventually pulled Hermione away from Ron and started dancing with her. She had always found dancing with a girl much more entertaining than dancing with a man anyway.

They were too tired to dance anymore, and the thirst they had built up had them downing yet more alcohol. Even Draco and Harry who had told themselves they wouldn't overdo it, had.

They sat round in a circle and tried to decide on the best course of action next. "What shall we do now? Anyone want to play a game?"

Hermione's suggestion was met with shouts of agreement and enthusiasm.

"Alright, well, any suggestions?"

"Well there's always the classic truth or dare…" Blaise suggested, in one of the first times he had spoken to the group all night.

"Sure, that sounds fine." Ron said giggling.

The dares, as no one picked truth, had started off fairly tame. There was everything from 'lick so and so's cheek' to 'dye your hair pink for Monday's potions class', but then they took a turn for the better (or worse, depending on your point of view) when Blaise decided he wanted to see some action.

It was Draco's turn and he had picked dare.

"I dare you to snog Potter over there."

Harry promptly turned pink and looked uncomfortable. Not that his friends hadn't already seen more than their fair share, but this was much more deliberate.

Of course, once you factored in the alcohol, and how sexy Draco was crawling towards him across the circle, the rest faded into oblivion for Harry.

The others got a treat, watching two vampires – the two hottest men in school – snog for purely their own amusement.

The kisses started off rough, something out of the ordinary for them, but didn't last long because Draco was increasingly uncomfortable leaning over in the position he was. He settled for ending the kiss but shoving Teddy so he could sit next to his boyfriend.

It was around this point that Draco decided to get revenge on Blaise. And to throw in Weasley for pure spite.

"Blaise, I dare you to suck Weasley's earlobe."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a shriek erupted from Ron. The rest of them however, burst out laughing, even Blaise. After all, he didn't mind. It wasn't like Ron was hideous.

As Blaise leaned over, Ron shuffled away from him.

Laughing, Blaise said, "Weasley come here, I'm not going to hurt you. It's all in fun."

"This is not fun. This is terrible. Why me? I won't let you do it!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but he completely understood his friend's hesitance.

"Ron, just let him. We'll finish the game after this. You probably won't even remember this." As he said it, he started laughing again which, he later reflected, probably did nothing for Ron's confidence in his statement.

However, this was enough to calm Ron, and he sat still, wearing a painful expression on his face as Blaise went all out on his earlobe.

Once the uproarious laughter calmed down, they remembered it was supposed to be the end of the game. They weren't however, in fit states to make it all the way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was also many hours past curfew, so they all decided to crash in Draco's rooms.

Harry and Draco took his bed while they divided up the couches and chairs amongst the rest of them. Draco wasn't letting them use magic on his new room and furniture while they were still sloshed.

With Draco's warning of disturbing them come morning fresh in their minds, they all passed out.

OOOoooOOO

That's all. Some more is coming next week, that I can promise you. I pinky swear. Yeah. You heard me.

-Looks pointedly at the review button-


	25. Lazy Day

A/N: It's my birthday! That totally crept up on me. I know people will kill me for saying this, but I feel old. And I'm only 20… I'm having a mini crisis. Can you imagine when I actually get old? I'll need a good therapist and drugs. Lots of them. Anyway. Please tell me what you think, but I can already tell you'll like it :D. Oh. You'll see.

And ps, you have to go read my other fic. I just posted a one shot and I'm making you read it. NOW! It's a lemon, you'll like it hopefully.

OOOoooOOO

The next morning found Draco ecstatic at having a hangover potion in his near vicinity. He woke up with a pounding headache, which was somewhat abnormal considering he hadn't been that far gone.

Perhaps it was the vampire reacting badly with the alcohol. Again. He should really stop doing that, he reflected, before peeling himself out of bed to find the hangover potion.

Upon returning, he saw Harry lying next to where he had woken up. The brunette had an adorable line of drool connecting his mouth to the pillow.

'Ugh,' he thought to himself in disgust, 'it must be love if I think that's cute.'

Finding he couldn't possibly wake his mate up when he knew he would be waking him up to pain, he went outside to his private common room to kick the others out.

He found Hermione and Ron curled up together on a loveseat and his friends spread around the room in various uncomfortable looking positions. He winced, looking at Blaise who had his knee bent in a funny and unnatural way against his chest. That would hurt.

Having less regard for them than he did for Harry – he was a Slytherin after all – he went around poking them up, tell them to go back to their dorms before anyone realized they were absent. This of course, was ridiculous because it was already 8:30 am, the middle of breakfast. People were bound to have already noticed they were missing.

Crowding the last of them out, Pansy telling him she would see him later, he crawled back to bed. Yes, he had taken a hangover potion but it was the weekend and he was unwillingly out of bed before eleven. Something had to be done.

And the added bonus of Harry being in said bed, just made the thought irresistible.

The next coherent thought he had was 'Oh Merlin I'm comfortable."

Harry was spooning up behind him and he wasn't sure he had ever been in this position before. He would never have wanted to be in this position before. But here he was, trying to pretend he was still asleep so Harry wouldn't know.

He was sure his mate was awake, just because of the way he was shifting. It was as though he was trying not to wake Draco up.

Draco smiled. He couldn't help it. It was just so nice knowing that Harry cared enough to want to let him sleep. Never mind that he himself had done the same for Harry not hours ago.

Somehow, unfortunately, Harry realized he was no longer sleeping and started to pull away but found himself unable.

Draco was holding on to him, not letting go. "Stay, I'm warm."

Harry smiled, "Okay. Do you know what time it is though? I should probably be getting back for breakfast."

Draco tensed, a bit uncertain. "Harry, it's past breakfast. By quite a lot I would imagine."

"…Really? Damnit, I had rather hoped I could get back and no one would know the difference. I got up before too, to get hangover potion but you were asleep and I didn't hear anything outside so I figured it was still early."

Draco shrugged. "I sent them back the first time I woke up, and I suppose they probably don't mind too much. They wouldn't have left so easily if they thought you would be getting in trouble for it. Besides, who would notice that would care?"

Harry conceded. "True. The Professor's won't notice and I don't entirely care about anyone else knowing I wasn't in my dorm." He laughed. "Last night was fun though, yeah? I've never seen Hermione let loose before."

Draco joined him laughing. "Well Blaise was quite interesting. Still, it's been worse so I suppose we should be thankful."

Harry hummed in agreement and then very lightly grazed his lips across Draco's neck and cuddled forward into him.

As he pushed forward, Draco could feel his erection pressing into his ass cheek. This prompted him to turn around for easier access.

He was on top of Harry, hips lined up as he attacked his mouth. Their kiss wasn't well coordinated or altogether properly done, but it felt wonderful to both parties.

They grinded their hips together, hissing at the feeling through the boxers they had both slept in.

Draco swept his hand down Harry's body, touching the elastic on his boxers and gave him a questioning look.

Harry nodded quickly but his face was anxious.

"Harry, I won't if you don't want me to, you know that yes?"

"I do want you to, believe me. I'm just always a little nervous."

Draco smiled at him, taken in by his nervousness. He pushed Harry's boxers down, easing them over his hard on as gently as he could. When Harry's cock snapped back to his stomach, he took it in his hand and slowly cupped it.

As he started to move his hand up and down, he kissed along his collarbone. Harry's breathing hitched.

"That's so good." Harry breathed, hoping in the back of his mind Draco would take it a step further.

As if hearing Harry's thoughts, Draco shimmied down his body and nipped at his hipbone. He loved Harry's hips. They were perfect and muscled and… close to other things.

Daringly – he had never done this before and was a little frightened – he placed a kiss next to Harry's pubes.

Harry's head snapped up so he could look down at him. "Are you sure?" He asked, not knowing what he would do if the answer was no.

Instead of answering, Draco flicked his tongue over Harry's shaft and took the head into his mouth.

Harry's stomach muscles tightened quickly and he let out a strangled cry. He turned his head and muttered "Oh Merlin," into the pillow over and over as Draco slipped further down on his cock.

Unable to tear his eyes from the sight of Draco's plump lips gliding up and down his cock, he tangled a hand lightly in the blond hair and stroked it. He needed something to do with his hands but he didn't want to push Draco down or anything.

He nearly lost all control and came on the spot when Draco looked up at him.

"Fuck Draco. You're so good."

Draco smiled around his cock and chuckled. He pulled of for a moment and stuck his finger in his mouth, moistening it, and went back down on him.

Draco was making a valiant attempt at deep throating, but still had to use his hand to pump the rest he wasn't getting. His other hand, with the wet finger traveled down.

This was all too much for Harry who let his head drop and shut his eyes tightly. He was too close to coming to be able to watch Draco do this to him.

Draco finger brushed against his hole before poking its way in. The feeling in itself wasn't new to Harry, who had fingered himself, but the fact that it was somebody else's finger was foreign. And not in a bad way either.

He wiggled his bum a few times to help Draco along, and encourage him that it felt wonderful.

Once Draco became more adventurous, and it took awhile because he was still trying to coordinate sucking Harry off and fingering – two new concepts, he found his prostate.

He knew because Harry jumped, tensed and cried out all in the space of a second.

This sent Harry into his orgasm and he hurried to say, "I'm gonna cum," giving Draco the chance to pull away.

Draco made his acceptance as clear as he could with Harry's cock halfway down his throat and sounded out, "Uh-huh."

And with that, Harry let go; truly let go. He grabbed onto Draco's hair, rougher than he would have liked but he would only think of that later, and pumped his hips a few times, spilling his cum into his mate's mouth.

Draco was doing his best to swallow but it was hard to catch onto everything and he ended up with cum dribbling down his chin. He pulled off Harry, extracted his finger and went about getting himself off frantically.

Harry stopped him, putting his hand over the others, and got to his knees so they were level with each other. "Let me." He said and swiped his tongue, licking up the spilt come.

He replaced Draco hand with his own and started quickly jerking him off. Draco was already so close from the excitement of seeing and feeling Harry come that it didn't take long before he was leaning heavily against Harry, sucking desperately at the base of his neck and splattering his come all over them both.

It took a moment for the experience to wear off, but once it did he fell down to the bed and dragged Harry with him.

"…That was good. We should definitely do that again soon."

Draco laughed. "Yes Harry, we should. But first we should get cleaned up. I don't know about you, but I'm not fond of drying cum on my person."

Harry sighed. "I don't want to move. Are you really up to it, after that?"

"Well… I was thinking more along the lines of using the wands we have within arms reach."

Harry scowled. How, after so many years in the wizarding world, did he still forget? "Yes, fine then." He blushed a little. "Hand it here please."

Draco laughed. "Okay, here." Harry had the sneaking feeling he knew what had happened.

"So, what are your plans for the day?"

"I dunno, what are yours?" Harry had honestly been planning on being lazy. All his homework was finished and especially after that little wakeup, he didn't have much energy.

"Do you want to ask the House Elves to bring up some food and we can work from there?"

"Sounds amazing."

A half hour later, they were both dressed and showered and there was a rather delicious looking platter of eggs, bacon, tomatoes and toast sitting by the armchairs.

They ate off the platter, not bothering to fill the plates brought up, and decided they liked the same things for breakfast, to the point there was nothing left of the eggs, and way too many tomatoes left over.

"Alright well that's out of the way, what about the rest of the day?" Harry asked, not bored but wanting something to do nonetheless.

Draco checked his watch. "It's already quarter of one. We've done nothing with the day. Do you have any homework left, or can we actually do something worthwhile?"

"I'm finished my homework, what did you have in mind?"

Draco shrugged. "I was just thinking we should make something of the day if we can. After all, it's school tomorrow."

Although it was good in theory, they realized when you're trying to think of something to do, the concept escapes you. They ended up, at five that evening simply lying together on the couch, Draco's arm around Harry's shoulders, talking.

First they talked about nothing in particular, just day to day things, and then it got a little deeper, onto life aspirations and beliefs.

"I know people expect this is all I think about, but Voldemort's never really been predominant in my life. It seems he's there at the end of every year, but then for the rest of the time, he's just an annoying figure." Harry said.

Draco looked at him. "It's never been that way for me. With my father so deep in that whole thing, I'm constantly thinking about him and what's going on."

"You probably know a lot more about the whole thing than I do then. I know I should care more, and I'm very sorry your fathers in there but… I think if I thought about it too much, it would consume me, you know?"

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing… I wish I could turn off my thoughts like that though."

Harry laughed, breaking the intensity of the conversation. "You do realize that sounded really insulting. But no worries, I understand."

"Who's to say I didn't mean it to insult you?" Draco asked the familiar smirk coming into place.

"I say so. So there. I win." Harry frowned, not really understanding what was going on.

Draco laughed. "You're so cute when you're confused."

"I'm cute, am I?" Harry said, smiling.

OOOoooOOO

Okay well that was a hard chapter to get into, but once I did, it was okay. Tell me what you think and again, GO READ MY OTHER FIC! It's short and a one-shot so nothing to have to get invested in.


	26. An Issue

A/N: Soooo... –toes ground nervously- I realize I haven't updated in awhile. My excuse is as follows; school, work, computer crashing and loosing the hardrive (and half a chapter), not getting a new computer for awhile because of financial crisis, me being lazy. There you go. Sorry!! This chapter introduces the beginning of the end in my mind. Don't worry, there are still many a chapter to come, but this is the conflict that catalyses the whole thing.

On another, decidedly more cheerful note, I wrote another one shot (I now have two, and there will be more to come) that's less fluffy than the other, but still sweet enough to make you smile. Go read and review!

OOOoooOOO

Harry sat down in Potions first thing Tuesday, and looked over at Draco's empty seat. They hadn't seen each other since he had gone back to Gryffindor Sunday afternoon and Harry was worried. Of the Slytherins, only Pansy and Blaise seemed concerned, but Harry felt he didn't know them well enough as of yet, to ask about Draco.

Harry shifted anxiously in his seat.

Yesterday his absence could have been written off as illness, but the fact that he was missing today as well made Harry wonder. Perhaps he was regretting what had happened? No, he wouldn't skip school because he felt awkward.

Right?

Ron nudged him from his left.

"Harry mate, pay attention. Snape's already got it in for us." Harry tried to snap out of it, but his worry for Draco was more intense than he would have imagined.

"Mister Potter!" Snape growled, "Please repeat to me the preparations for the Essence of Murtlap."

"I don't know Sir." Harry sighed, only half caring. Snape was bound to zero in on him anyway, might as well not make a fuss about it.

"Just as I thought. You weren't paying attention, were you? Day dreaming about your fans, no doubt? Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, was anyone else listening, or shall I continue to deduct points?"

Five Slytherin hands shot up. Only Hermione's from the Gryffindor side did. "Mister Thomas. Would you care to venture a guess?"

Dean paled and wisely – or not, depending on how you looked at it – stayed silent.

"No?" Snape frowned, pretending to be disappointed. "Well I guess that would be another ten points off your poor house. Mister Weasley – "

He was cut off by Harry who had been wondering why Snape was in such a foul mood. "Perhaps you should choose someone whose hand is up Professor?"

The whole class turned to look at him, most of them in horror, though some bemused.

"Potter you will kindly not tell me how to run my own class. That's another fifteen off of Gryffindor for not knowing your place."

"Professor," Harry continued as though he was having an out of body experience. He must be to be continuing this conversation. "It's obvious that you need help with the class, since only five people here actually know the answer."

The protruding vein in Snape's forehead gave a pulse. "Congratulations Potter, you have just earned yourself a detention with Filch. Eight o'clock tonight. It would be with myself, however I'm not sure I could bring myself to be in your presence longer than required. On that strain of thought," he glanced around the room, "Miss Parkinson, kindly escort Mister Potter to the Headmasters office. I'm sure he would like to have a word with him concerning his behaviour in my class today."

"Yes Sir." Pansy stood up, well aware that Snape probably thought they despised each other.

She followed Harry out the door and, as soon as they were out of hearing range, she hissed, "What the bloody hell was that about? Provoking him like that. You are such an idiot, I don't know how Draco stands you."

"Shut up Pansy, I don't know what came over me. And don't call me an idiot, I think I'm just worried for Draco. Do you know where he is?"

Pansy faltered in her steps. "Yes I do." She stopped, not sure she should continue.

"Well?" Harry urged.

"He's with the Headmaster."

"Why?" It seemed an odd place to be if nothing was wrong. Surely something must be. And Harry was torn between wanting to know, and wanting to remain blissfully ignorant. Except, he reminded himself, this ignorance was not bliss. He was worried.

"Pansy, just tell me why, please. I'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"Then I'll leave it 'til later. I don't want to say something I'm not supposed to."

Harry growled in frustration, aware that they were still half a castle away from his mate and the Headmaster. In other words, the answer to his question.

"You know, you really don't have to walk with me, I know where I'm going. Snape was just being a bastard."

Pansy fell silent.

Harry, who was on a roll of nerves and adrenaline, continued his fight with, what might as well have been himself. "What, you're not even going to try to defend him? I thought it was in the Slytherin code or something."

Pansy stopped walking altogether and turned on him. "You know, you're being a real arsehole. Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be noble?" She asked, turning the House insult back on him.

She sighed, cutting off her rant. "Look, I think he's in a bad mood because he's worried too. Throw you and him together when you're stressed and... Well I think we all just saw the outcome. But listen, stop yelling at me, because I haven't done anything."

Harry looked away embarrassed. "You're right, sorry." He ran his hand through his hair, a gesture that would have reminded anyone who had known him of James.

"I just... I'm really worried. You say he's with Dumbledore? So I should see him when I get to his office?"

"He should be there." She agreed. "But you were right earlier; I really don't need to accompany you there. I'll see you later? And... give Draco my best, yes?"

Harry turned to leave, but turned at the last minute, hearing Pansy call his name. "Yes?"

Pansy blushed. "I know you wouldn't, I mean why would you? But don't tell Snape I didn't walk you all the way. I'm not going back to class."

Harry looked at her oddly. Why would he tell Snape that, and why did it even matter? All the same, he nodded and watched her leave. Funny girl, her.

With his mind back on task, he left and continued to the gargoyle, this time at a soft jog.

It took a few guesses to get the password but then he ran up the spiral staircase, and banged on the door to his office.

After a short silence, he heard Dumbledore call "Come in!"

His first glance inside the room was distressing. The Headmaster who was rarely worried had a crease in his forehead from a slight frown. Draco was next to his father, who both looked more dishevelled than Harry had ever seen them. Which was saying something, as he had woken up next to one of them very recently.

"Ah Harry," Dumbledore said, "What can I do for you?"

Harry replied without ever taking his eyes off Draco, "Snape sent me here because I was being annoying. What's happened?"

"Well it is an unfortunate circumstance that you have walked in on. Perhaps one of the Mister Malfoys would like to fill you in?" He looked over at them expectantly.

Draco sighed weakly, as though he had no energy left in his body to do more, and said "Mum's been captured by the Death Eaters. There are Aurors out looking for her." He walked over and placed his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry could practically feel the despair rolling off of him.

He turned to the Headmaster, not wanting to make his exhausted mate say more than he needed to.

"How long have they been looking?"

"They have been gone in rotations for around forty hours now. They have made some progress; they believe they know where she is being kept, although there is still the obstacle of getting to her to overcome."

"So wait," He said, once again addressing Draco. "Have you been up for forty hours?"

"Longer. The Aurors were only dispatched a few hours after she disappeared because the Ministry felt it was," here he put on a false voice and imitated a deranged female, "not an extenuating circumstance. Fuckers."

Harry frowned. It had been a good long time since he had been happy with any aspect of the Ministry that did not involve the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts – the division Arthur Weasley headed.

He rubbed Draco's shoulder. "I think you should get some rest. Do you want to go somewhere to sleep for awhile? You'll probably feel better afterwards. Everything will be in perspective."

"No! I don't want to sleep and miss something. I've been up this long, I can stay up longer."

"Draco, realistically, what will you miss? This seems like it won't be something that's over so soon and you can't possibly stay up until it is, if that is the case. You'll die."

Wincing at his choice in words, Harry looked to see if anyone else had caught his little slip. No one had, as Draco argued with his father who evidently thought it would be best to do as Harry had said, and sleep. Probably the first and last time Lucius would ever agree with him, and Harry decided to build on it.

"We're right Draco, stop fighting. You need sleep. Come one, we can go to my room, it's closer than yours, and just as quiet. Let's go."

Draco let himself be dragged out of the office and down the halls.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked hesitantly after a couple minutes of silence from the blonde. Draco nodded tiredly in response, though anyone could clearly tell he was lying. Although, Harry supposed, who would be okay when their mother was kidnapped by Death Eaters.

"Here," said Harry as they entered his room. He motioned to the bed and, as Draco sat down, he removed his shoes and cloak for him. Harry tapped his arms, implying he wanted them up, and removed the jumper he was wearing, along with the t-shirt. Pushing him to lay down, he undid the button of the expensive trousers and pulled them off, careful to leave the boxers underneath on.

As he pulled the blanket up around his suffering mate, he pecked his cheek and whispered, "She'll be alright," before he watched him fall into a fast sleep.

It was obvious he'd been exhausted, as he fell so quickly into sleep. Normally, he would be more cautious about who was around him and where he was. Though, Harry reflected, who could he be safer around than his mate, and where could he be safer than in his mate's room.

As Draco's dreams plagued him, no doubt with thoughts of his mother, he curled into Harry, who embraced him. Harry was well aware of how real and frightening dreams could be and was not about to leave him here to be subject to them alone. He settled in for a long morning.

OOOoooOOO

Hermione and Ron were walking to their next class, and were silently expecting Harry to join them. Ten minutes into Transfiguration, it became blatantly obvious that he wasn't coming.

"Where do you think he went after Dumbledore's?" Ron hissed in Hermione's ear as she tried to take notes. Already a little distracted by the very same question rushing through her head, she shushed him, trying in vain to concentrate on the lesson.

"But Hermione, he wouldn't just not come back. I mean, he was pretty pissed at Snape, but why wouldn't he come to Transfiguration?"

"I don't know Ron, now shush, I'm trying to listen."

Ron sat back and glared ahead, needing to know what had happened. Harry had already seemed distracted that morning, he didn't need anything to add to it.

OOOoooOOO

Harry woke up next to Draco confused. He didn't remember falling asleep. Thankfully, Draco's dreams seemed to have calmed down and now he even sported a small grin, in place of the worried frown. This last made Harry smile himself. At least he would have more rest when he woke up.

"Tempus." Harry said to the air, and the time came flashing up in front of him.

3:14 p.m.

He sat abruptly.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, no less for six hours. Oh well, he shrugged it off, that meant that at least Draco was catching up on his sleep as well.

He got out of bed gently, so as not to wake up Draco and looked around his room. It was too late to go to classes and not be properly chastised, as they only had about half of one left now, and he didn't have any homework, having finished it all over the weekend. He sighed. The only thing of any real interest in here was Draco.

Having realized that, Harry sat down in the chair next to the bed, almost automatically, watched him breathe and sleep. Everything was so simple when he was asleep, nothing like when he was awake.

Harry rubbed his forehead, trying to clear his thoughts. He loved Draco, he really did despite everything. It had come on quickly and it was intense. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Draco reciprocated the feelings. But they were stuck together in a way. They needed to feed and they needed their mate.

That in itself was the only simple thing about this relationship. They needed each other, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Things had been going well, Harry decided as he watched Draco shift in his sleep, and snuggle into the comfortable pillow and duvet. They had developed a sexual relationship, something Harry had never had before, and they were friends. That much had been evident on Sunday when they spent the better part of the day flirting and teasing each other, between getting to know one another.

And now Draco would need him. Harry had a feeling Narcissa Malfoy would not come out of this experience unharmed, if at all, though he wasn't about to express these thoughts to Draco.

Harry wondered at the fact that he hadn't rushed in and volunteered to help save her. Based on past experience, it seemed like something he would have done for the mother of the boy he loved. He guessed Draco had triggered something in him, with his vulnerability. Taking care of Draco had seemed like a much more important factor than rescuing a woman.

Besides, there was a whole team of Aurors on the case.

Even as Harry thought this, he felt sceptical. The Aurors hadn't been much help in the past and he doubted they really wanted to save her – the wife of a self proclaimed, though reformed, Death Eater.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little cynical as these thoughts flew through his head.

OOOoooOOO

This was the sight Draco awoke to; Harry staring at him, though not truly seeing him, a pained expression on his face.

"Harry?" He asked, obviously startling him out of his trance.

"Yes, sorry. How are you feeling? Better?"

Draco nodded. He felt loads better. His pounding headache had receded, his eyes were no longer blurry, and Harry had been right, everything was put into perspective.

His mother was kidnapped. He couldn't do anything to help but everything that could be done was being done. Everything seemed a lot less dire now.

The Dark Lord wouldn't kill her, she was his bait. That the Aurors had fallen for. Lucius and Draco both knew that, being familiar with the ways of the Dark Lord, and he was willing to bet anything that Dumbledore knew as well. Draco could only be glad Harry hadn't forced himself to be included in the scheme to get her back. That was undoubtedly what they wanted.

He felt somewhat smug knowing they wouldn't get what they wanted.

For now he could only hope they didn't do too much harm to his mother.

OOOoooOOO

Remember, review! And go read my other fic, The Merit of Body Language!!


	27. Preparations

A/N: Alright well I'm going to try to get out one more chapter of this and Balance of Luck before Book 7, but we'll see how that goes. After the book comes out, I won't be updating for at LEAST a week because I'm going to have to sink into my depression then come back out before I write again. So I have the very last bit of this fic planned out! There are three or four (it depends how long I make the thing with Voldemort) more chapters after this, plus an epilogue. That might change because I'm still playing around with the order of two things, but that's the plan as of now. How sad, eh? Man it'll be weird being done this. Haha right anyway, on with the chapter.

OOOoooOOO

With Draco now awake, Harry climbed into bed next to him. He wasn't sure how he should approach Draco, or how he was feeling. Harry himself couldn't imagine having a parent kidnapped from him, but they had never spoken of Draco's mother, and he didn't know how close they were.

"Can I get you anything? We've probably got a couple of House Elves just waiting to bring us food."

Draco smiled weakly at Harry who was obviously trying to feel out his mood. "No I'm fine, but thank you. What have you done since I've been here anyway? I hope you didn't stay the whole time."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I actually fell asleep so yes, I've been here the whole time, but it hasn't all been spent fretting over you."

"Well good." Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss. He felt him return it enthusiastically. He figured he was probably grateful for a distraction. Which was odd, Draco considered, as it should have been him who needed a distraction after the past couple days.

"No wait," Harry said as he pulled away from Draco. "You should probably eat whether you're hungry or not. You've not eaten since... I'm actually not sure. But I bet it's been awhile."

Draco sighed, irritated at the kiss being interrupted. "I ate," he looked at Harry's still wavering 'tempus' spell, "not even twelve hours ago. And I've been asleep for six of those."

"Twelve hours? Merlin, you already beat Ron. Still, that's quite a long time. We should probably get some food to keep up your energy." He said this last with a bit of a spark in his eye.

A spark which made Draco agree on the spot. "Okay. You call Dobby. I'm in need of a shower, I think."

Harry laughed. "Yes that would probably be best, now that I think about it. What're you in the mood for?"

Draco smirked. "Do I really need to say it?" He teased and ran his hand slowly over his hip.

Harry rolled his eyes at the behaviour. "Oh honestly Draco-" he started, but then realized he sounded a bit too much like Hermione, "Stop being thick. Food wise?"

"Oh well, so good of you to clarify. Erm, I could go for some toast. Nothing too heavy though, yes?"

Harry nodded but walked up to where Draco was grabbing some clothes for after his shower. He put his arms around the blonde and rested his head on his shoulder from behind.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were pretty distraught earlier."

Draco smiled at his concern, a part of him wanting to milk it for all it was worth, but another, a larger part of him, wanting to reassure his mate.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I was running on no sleep earlier so everything seemed worse. It's not really in our control, is it? We'll just have to wait for the Aurors to do their job. I'm sure they'll get her back." He was more trying to convince himself than Harry. He knew that they would be doing unspeakable things to his mother and he didn't want to dwell on something he couldn't change.

On that note, he left the bedroom to the washroom. He needed some time to himself. Not so much away from Harry, he had helped him a lot lately, especially with insisting he go to bed. That had been the best suggestion of the day. He felt completely overwhelmed.

He ran over the situation in his head. His mother had been kidnapped by the Dark Lord, to whom his father had previously been in service, and was most likely – as discussed in the Headmasters office before the arrival of Harry – being felt hostage for Harry to come get her. His mate would most likely run straight into the whole cock-up, were he aware of this.

Draco had decided at that moment, there was no way Harry was going there, unless he went with him. He couldn't let Harry rush into a known dangerous setting just to save him from being upset.

He rinsed his hair, already feeling much better. Rest and washing really did wonders, he was beginning to notice. Now, onto the food.

He walked into Harry's room with trousers hanging low on his hips, as he had had to borrow Harry's and they were slightly big on him. He hadn't yet put on a shirt and couldn't find one anywhere, looking around the room at the various articles of clothing strewn about the room. On his search, he stopped at Harry who was standing by the meal Dobby had brought up for them.

He smiled. He asked for toast and Harry got it for him, but dressed it up as much as imaginable. There were five different types of jam, three of marmalade, another five of jelly, and clotted cream along with butter.

"Thanks, you." He said and gently kissed Harry on the cheek. The latter blushed at the affectionate gesture. It was rare that they displayed their affection for each other, so much so that Harry sometimes doubted Draco even liked him. Though it later became obvious from out of character things such as the kiss.

Draco was pilling butter and strawberry jam onto his scone – yes, Harry had called for scones as well – while Harry dug through his cupboards looking for a shirt he could wear. Not that Draco had asked, but he felt it necessary to cover up the temptation. Remember, Harry told himself firmly, Draco's upset. You can't take advantage of the situation like that. Control yourself damnit!

He thought this last and Draco placed his scone on the table and stretch backwards, getting the remaining kinks out of his back. This, of course, stretched the muscles in his back to the point of almost making Harry loose the battle with the devil on his shoulder.

Finally grabbing a hold of one of his school oxfords, he yanked it out of the drawer, holding the wrinkled garment triumphantly.

Walking back to Draco, he dumped it over his shoulder and said, "Here. You must be cold."

"Phankf." His mouth was full, but the sentiment came across. Instead, however, of putting the shirt on properly, Draco merely slid his arms in and let the front hang open. It rested neatly on his neck, the sides falling down to frame just inside his nipples.

Harry swallowed. Shite. The shirt was supposed to have the opposite affect. Instead, Harry felt as though he were looking at a debauched school boy. His hair was still messy, having not completely dried from his shower, and with the too large trousers and wrinkled, undone shirt... Harry shook his head, unwilling to let his hormones get the better of him.

"You know, maybe we should go to Dumbledore's office and see if there have been any advancements in the case. Don't want to fall out of touch, after all." Draco said. "It's been nearly seven hours by now. Even the Aurors don't work that slowly."

"I wouldn't bet on that, if I were you." But they gathered themselves and left as it was.

On the way to the Headmasters office, neither of them spoke very much. Harry, not wanting to further upset Draco, as he was visibly stressed about what they were about to find out, and Draco... well he was running through every possible answer to the question, 'has there been any news?' and was not in a good place.

They reached the gargoyle which opened automatically. Harry stood back and motioned to Draco. "After you."

Draco took a deep breath and started up the stairs to the closed door. Even from the other side, he could hear raised voices, arguing urgently. Without knocking, as he figured he was probably directly involved in the situation at hand, he turned the knob with Harry right behind him.

Only Dumbledore didn't look shocked to see them, everyone else seemed slightly thrown off kilter. Inside were Lucius, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Tonks his old professor Lupin.

Dumbledore, as always, was the first to speak and break the heavy silence.

"Harry, Draco," he said, nodding to each in turn, "we have had news of Narcissa. The Aurors who were sent out previously returned virtually unharmed with a message for us. And Harry," he focused solely on him, "before I tell you, I need your word you will listen to what I have to say afterwards."

Harry swallowed nervously. Why was it always him at the centre of a problem?

Really having no other choice, he nodded for Dumbledore to continue.

"The message from the Aurors was that Voldemort wants you personally to go retrieve Narcissa Malfoy. I think we all agree this is an obvious attempt at getting you to go to Voldemort's place of hiding so he can get to you easily. By taking your mate's loved one; it ensures your desire to go. What do you think, Harry?" The Headmaster looked at him over his spectacles.

Harry knew what he wanted to do, what with the hero complex everyone kept telling him he had, but looked at his friends and lover for guidance anyway.

Draco, as expected, was impassive, obviously not wanting his own emotions to come into Harry's decision making process. Even though, he considered, that was the only reason it was a question to begin with.

He next turned his gaze to Hermione and Ron. Hermione's face was begging, most likely thinking it was a bad idea that Harry should not rush into. As always. Ron's face reflected what it normally did when he was about to do something dangerous; an unenthusiastic loyalty. He would follow and help him to the best of his ability, but he wouldn't like it. Harry wouldn't have expected anything less of his friends. He knew they would all help him if the need arose. Not that he wanted it to, or them to have to.

"I know you're not going to like it, but I want to do it. I need to help if I can."

This was met with pursed lips from Hermione, a sigh from Ron, and silence from Draco.

"I supposed you might think that way and therefore, we have devised a plan. I know there is very little to stop you going to Voldemort, short of locking you up, and I feel it is safer to have a planned and protected escape than an uncoordinated one. That is why I have asked Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin here."

As Harry listened to his plan, his eyes kept wandering to Draco, who was sitting, not having said anything since entering the room. He forced himself to snap out of it and listen to what was possibly the most important thing he would ever hear; Dumbledore's plan.

It seemed they wanted Tonks, a trained and therefore, more able, witch, to morph into Harry and confront Voldemort while Harry, Kingsley and Remus worked on getting Narcissa out. The bolt on the door to her cell required a spell spoken by Harry himself, as the previous group had discovered, so Harry actually needed to be there.

Everything seemed to be in order, until Harry stood up with the rest of them to prepare to leave. Draco spoke for the first time in an hour.

"I'm going with him."

Everyone froze.

Lucius smiled tentatively and approached him from across the room. "Son, you cannot go with him, you wouldn't be safe."

"Oh," Draco spat, "and he's going to be safe? No. I won't let him go without me. I've thought it through and if I can't go, I won't be here when he comes back. IF he comes back."

"Draco listen, please be reasonable-" Dumbledore started but was then cut off by the very boy he was addressing.

"No you listen. My mate is going. I can protect him. If he dies, then there's a good chance I won't even want to live so I may as well die too if something is to go wrong. I won't be a hindrance. I have to go."

He said the last to Harry, begging him with his eyes. Harry turned to Dumbledore, silently asking the question.

"Mister Malfoy, you may go so long as you understand the gravity of what you are about to do. There is a chance you may not survive. There is a chance you will have to kill."

A shadow of fear floated through his eyes but he remained steadfast. He would not let Harry go without him.

"Hey wait. What about us then? We don't get to go?" Ron interrupted loudly from his corner. He and Hermione seemed fairly riled up from the discussion and apparently they thought it unfair.

"No." Said Harry firmly. "You're not coming. It would be a distraction and I'm not letting you put yourselves in danger when you really don't need to be."

"But we always –" Ron started again but was cut off by the Headmaster.

"Harry is right. You are not needed and would simply distract the others from doing what is needed. Any larger a group than we have is too easily spotted. I'm sorry, but you must stay here."

Dumbledore always had the final word.

"Harry," Hermione this time, "please stay safe. I want to see you back here tomorrow in full form. Ma – Draco." She said, turning to him. "Don't do anything that might get Harry or yourself hurt."

Draco smirked. "Yes Hermione dear." It was slightly mocking but the promise was there.

Dumbledore was putting the finishing touches on the portkey they would be using, an old necklace that Remus would have around his neck in case of emergency. Kingsley and Tonks had their own from being Aurors so they were ready to go as it was. Remus' was just an extra precaution in case Kingsley or he got separated from the others.

"Portkey back here as soon as you have Narcissa, and alert Nymphadora when you do. If you run into any danger, portkey back immediately, while grabbing whomever you can to get back here. Leave no one behind." He repeated all this from his earlier scheme telling, just to grind it into their heads.

It was time to go.

OOOoooOOO

A reviewer brought up a good question. Why does Remus have a portkey and not Harry or Draco? I was thinking about this while I wrote the scene and I decided that portkeys take quite some time and magic to make and they wanted to be off in a hurry because who knows what's happening to Narcissa right? Remus has it because he's the adult of the three of them. Chances are, at least one adult will stay with them, right? Air tight logic! – yeah right

Any gushing about the new film is welcomed. I'm not going to get to see it until next week due to work so I need some details!


	28. Found Out

AN: Not a great amount to say except that Im sad this fic is almost over. After this, theres really only two more chapters of fun then it raps up –sniff –. So yes, the sex will come soon. I also start a writing course soon, so Im not sure how much Im going to want to write when Im already writing 5 hours a day. Dont worry your little heads, Ill finish this, but Im not sure what the rate of updates will be on my other fic. Im not an abandoner.

By the way, something weird happened to my keyboard halfway through typing this, and the quotation marks look kind of off. I hope it doesnt show up that way on the site, but if it does, I apologize. I just cant seem to fix them.

OOOoooOOO

Harry looked deeply into Draco's eyes as they both grabbed onto the portkey. Around them, the Aurors were already holding it, waiting for the moment Dumbledore had set it to activate. Harry could see that his mate was scared but holding it in, not wanting to show weakness. Harry himself wasn't so much frightened as determined. He could feel that this time was special.

He looked over at Tonks who had changed into him. It was an odd feeling, looking at yourself like this, Harry decided. It had taken awhile for her to get it right – first she had made his nose too long, then too wide. Then she had forgotten his scar, one leg had actually been longer than the other at some point. While this had provided some laughs and relieved the tension for the moment, she was sure it would escalate once more when they arrived.

With only ten seconds left before they left, Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek. Nothing needed to be said as Ron lightly punched his shoulder affectionately.

"Good luck," Was the last word from Dumbledore before they spun out of the office.

Seconds later they landed outside a large white manor, with pillars in the front, reaching up three storeys. The manor itself looked to be about seven storeys and stretched for hundreds upon hundreds of meters.

Kingsley grabbed Tonks, still disguised as Harry, by the shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Remember, if there is any danger, portkey out immediately. We will be alerted through our own portkeys if this should happen. Don't endure unnecessary danger."

Where normally Tonks would roll her eyes at his concern, she instead nodded seriously. "I've been briefed just as much as you have Kingsley. I know what's going on. Shall I go in now? Get this thing over with?"

Remus nodded and hugged her. She grabbed frantically back at him, not letting go. They did, however, finally have to separate and she had to leave. They all watched as she walked cautiously up to the front door and knocked.

Of the four of them, Harry and Draco were covered by Harry's invisibility cloak, and Kingsley and Remus had strong disillusion charm on themselves which, while it didn't make them invisible, was better than going in with nothing.

Meanwhile, a Death Eater had answered the door and ushered Tonks inside. She glanced nervously at the Death Eaters lining the halls and hoped the others would be able to find their way in and to Narcissa. They were counting on her being heavily guarded but not to this extent.

She was led for close to ten minutes, through hallways and rooms. Probably, thought Tonks, so a rescue mission would be difficult.

They stopped at a secluded room, probably, she thought, in the West Wing of the manor. They made her sit, and one of the hooded figures flicked his wand. Ropes sprang up around her, securing her to the chair, then left.

Having had her wand taken from her at the very start, there was nothing much she could do but wait. She had been trained for exactly these types of situations and it shouldn't have fazed her, but Tonks couldn't help feeling scared. Self-preservation was very strong in her, having also nearly been placed in Slytherin.

They let her sit for a good forty five minutes. She figured, as she was sitting there, this was probably primarily to let her anticipation and fear drain her energy, and also to allow any polyjuice potion to wear off.

The next time the door opened, it was Voldemort. He had a lackey on either side. She instantly recognized them as Avery and Macnair. Must be his new favourites, she thought derisively.

"Ah," Voldemort said, running the tip of his wand down her jaw bone, "Harry Potter. How have you been since we spoke last? That was in the graveyard of my father, if I am not mistaken."

Tonks stared back, eyes hard. She tried to keep in mind how strong willed Harry always appeared. She heart was beating much faster than she would have liked, but she knew she had to hold up her facade.

"How is Misses Diggory holding up after the unfortunate accident with her son? I hope not too much blame went to you, did it?" His face held what could have been interpreted as concern, had Tonks not known who he was. She felt a strong urge to spit in his face but managed to hold herself back, remembering what would most likely happen to her if she gave in to said urge.

"What's the matter Potter, not going to say anything? Do I need to ask Macnair to loosen your tongue?" He gestured to his side and the Death Eater held his wand at the ready.

Tonks knew what he was capable of. He killed for a living with the Ministry.

"What would you have me say... Tom?" She remembered at the last minute to call him by his given name. Harry had told her to do so before they left. It would anger him, but it would help along the idea that it was actually Harry inside the body, something Tonks was very concerned with.

Just as Tonks had trouble changing her appearance when she was sad, she had trouble when she felt threatened. If she had ever felt threatened, now was it. It was taking her a lot of effort to keep up her appearance as Harry. That, combined with the emotion of fear coursing through her, didnt leave her much energy to concentrate on acting as Harry acted.

She realized she had tuned out of their conversation, probably something she shouldnt have done. Voldemort was now going on about his parents, something Tonks found somewhat predictable but would probably have angered Harry. Oh, she thought, right.

Dont talk about my parents! You have no right! She yelled, trying to get some emotion across, even if she herself wasn't feeling it.

Why, because I killed them? I believe that gives me every right. I ended their lives, the most I can do now is remember them. Isnt that right? Voldemort smiled lazily at her. So tell me, Harry. Do you think I should let you live now? Ive got your right where Ive wanted you for so long. And you... you poor thing, youre defenceless.

Tonks glared right back at him, and her tongue toyed with her portkey. The Aurors kept small portkeys in their mouths to avoid detection. To activate, you just had to bite down. She couldnt use it yet. She wanted to, but she wasnt in immediate danger as of yet and she hadnt given the others enough time to locate and rescue Narcissa Malfoy.

If you gave me back my wand, we could duel. Then you could say you beat me fair and square. That you were a better wizard than me.

She knew right off that he would refuse this proposal, but she felt that as long as she kept him talking and taunting, she had time left. After all, he didnt seem to be in such a huge hurry to kill her. It seemed that now Harry Potters death seemed imminent, he wanted to enjoy it and drag it out.

Suddenly, out the corner of her eye, she saw a huge snake glide into the room. Its That, she realized, must have been Nagini.

She had heard the others speak of the snake, especially after Arthur Weasley was bitten by it a couple of years back, but she had never imagined it would look so menacing. She had never been particularly afraid of snakes. Weary would have been a more suited word to describe her relationship with the species as a whole.

Voldemort too, it seemed, had seen the snake. He watched almost affectionately – at least, as affectionately as Voldemort could – as she made her way over to him. He then spoke to her in parseltongue. As he did this, Tonks froze.

They had forgotten about this tiny detail.

Changing physically into Harry did not give her the ability to speak parseltongue. She was just as oblivious to what he said as she wouldve been if he had spoken Japanese. If not more so.

She shifted nervously in her seat because, one, her realization and two, hearing the snake language that had a reputation as being evil was somewhat unsettling. It was, she felt, just a matter of time before he found out she wasnt Harry. Lucky for the portkey, she supposed.

He was still hissing away, except that now he was looking at Tonks. She didnt know if he was speaking to her or to Nagini. Not that it made much of a difference. She couldnt exactly pretend she knew what he was saying. It couldve been anything.

When he stopped hissing and there was silence, Tonks really felt she should say something, but she couldnt for the life of her think of what.

She settled for remaining impassive, and not letting on that she had anything to say at all.

Voldemorts already slanted eyes narrowed even further. He said something again, this time there was no mistaking that he was addressing her. He obviously expected an answer.

Tonks couldnt tell if he was suspicious of her, or simply thought she was ignoring him. Honestly, she wasnt sure which she was hoping for.

When she continued to sit still, Voldemort approached her. He once again touched the tip of his wand to her chin and tilted it up so that her eyes met his. She unexpectedly felt a rush of memories pass through her mind, ranging from when she was a little girl, just learning to use her powers, to kissing Remus passionately, embracing him tightly.

The last she caught on was from just an hour ago in Dumbledores office. Everyone was giving her suggestions on how to appear more like Harry. Seeing this, she snapped out of the passive state she had been in and panicked. What else could she do now? Given any time, Voldemort would most likely kill her himself for deceiving him.

She broke the connection, shuffled the portkey in her mouth and bit down.

She instantly felt herself being swooped up in an imaginary wind and the next moment, she lay on the Ministry for Magic floor, panting heavily.

Someone rushed up to her, helping her up and asking if she was alright. She didnt pay attention to them, not having the time to spare. She had to tell Dumbledore what had happened.

She rushed to the nearest fireplace. There were plenty around for floo purposes with people always coming in and out of the Ministry.

She stuck her head in and called for Albus Dumbledore. His head came in the next second.

What happened? He asked, immediately concerned as she was back long before she should have been.

He realized I wasnt Harry. He started to speak parseltongue and I couldnt understand or answer him, so he performed legilimency on me and found out. Im sorry. Usually I can use occlumency against that, but it was so sudden and he was so strong...

She trailed off. She felt guilty for leaving the rest of them in the manor with dozens of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself.

Nymphadora, this is not your fault. It was discussed that at the first sign of danger you were to retreat. Had you not, I would have been disappointed. There is nothing more to be said on that matter. I would be curious though, did Voldemort know the others were there as well?

Well he didnt see that from me, but he probably realized. Why else would I have come, but as a distraction? Merlin I hope they leave now they know I got in trouble.

Yes, I as well. If you would, and you are not too injured, stay at the Ministry in case Kingsley uses his portkey. I will stay here in the event that Remus uses his. If they need assistance, take them straight to Saint Mungos then contact me. In that order. Do you understand? Even through the fire he looked severe.

Tonks swallowed heavily, still not convinced she had done the right thing. Of course. Whatever you ask Albus.

His head disappeared from the fire and she conjured a chair to wait in, all the while taping her foot fearfully. They could only wait. Wait, and hope.

OOOoooOOO

Alright so this is a short chapter but I wanted to get it out before book seven and if I wrote what will be next chapter, then it probably wouldnt get done in time. Next chapter will be from Harrys perspective. What happened during this chapter for them and the rest of the whole Voldy thing. Hang in there with the no fluff, when it comes, itll be annoyingly sweet. From my perspective, anyway.

Enjoy book 7 you guys!!! Im too excited, but in a way that I dont actually want it to come out because I dont want people to die or the series to be over. Harry wont die. He cant. Theres no way. Theres my opinion for you haha. And if he does, by some weird series of events, die – I send my love to everyone who will be crying. Myself included.


	29. Finishing Him

A/N: Alright so never expect this again... I don't know why but I got majorly inspired to write this haha. Yay!! I updated!! I feel like I wanted to finish the whole Voldemort thing before book 7 because I'm not going to want to subconsciously copy jkr. Man you guys, I'm so proud of myself –pats herself on the back – Actually, considering they're both somewhat short chapters, I think it's best to post them so close together so I'm not being mean.

Monkey Lady: Thank you for the lovely review! I do have an update list, but you forgot to leave your email!! Leave it next time and will do.

OOOoooOOO

Harry, Draco, Kingsley and Remus watched as Tonks knocked on the door and as it opened to let her in, they snuck closer. Just before the door closed, Remus spoke a charm and the door stayed propped open on its own. The Death Eaters didn't notice, as they were all leering at Tonks, who appeared to be Harry.

Once they were inside, they stopped moving, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves. As it turned out, the only reason the Death Eaters were in the entrance hall to begin with was to intimidate Harry. After Tonks had passed, they all milled around, conversing excitedly with one another.

With only half a dozen of them left in the hallway, Kingsley deemed it safe to continue and the group shuffled around, behind the others and out of the hallway.

They only had a vague notion of where they were going because the Aurors who had been there previously had been otherwise occupied during their stay. Her room was apparently somewhere on the fifth floor and most likely in the East Wing. So that is where they would start.

The made it to the second floor without problem. After all, the staircase was directly after the hallway. They had to be very careful going up the stairs because, while the whole floor was white marble, they staircase didn't have a carpet or anything else to muffle their footsteps. Casting magic was something that they had been warned against doing, that being how the earlier Aurors had been caught.

Getting up to the fifth floor presented a problem. Firstly, they couldn't even find the staircase to get to the third floor, no less the fifth, and secondly, once they finally did find it, there were two Death Eaters conversing on it. They retraced their steps so that they were far enough away to speak in whispers.

"What are we supposed to do?" Harry asked, ready to take orders.

"Harry and Draco, you two will have to create a distraction. If Remus or I do it, they'll start looking for us and see through the spell. You just have to make a bit of noise, nothing too loud or obvious. As soon as you do it, come quickly back here and we'll go up the stairs. Can you do that?"

The two boys grunted affirmatively and took off. It was hard moving quickly under the invisibility cloak but they worked well together and their feet remained covered, and neither stumbled or tripped. Once to the right of the staircase, Harry coughed quietly and then they moved right back over to the left of it.

The Death Eaters were obviously not top rank or very dedicated because, while they both heard it, they didn't seem very enthusiastic about investigating.

One looked at the other. "Did you hear that?"

"What did you hear?"

"Sounded like a cough and someone clearing their throat."

He shrugged. "Yeah I heard something like that. Where do you suppose it came from?"

Underneath the cloak, Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. Voldemort could sure pick them.

When they finally ambled off to see if anyone was there, the four men quickly made their way up the stairs in case they came back. Not that they seemed to be much of a threat. But, Harry reminded himself, he couldn't let his guard down. Just because they didn't seem to be the brightest of the bunch didn't mean they were good people. He had seen first hand what the Dark side could do.

A few more minutes and they were on the fourth floor, searching once again for a way to the fifth.

"Why couldn't there just be one long staircase? I'd hate to live here; it would take forever to get around." Draco rolled his eyes and tried not to smile at Harry's remark. Having grown up in a manor himself, he knew they could be very frustrating to get around in. Unfortunately, most manors had very dissimilar layouts as they were all designed by the owners themselves. This meant he had just as little idea about where to go as the rest of them.

They were trying to hurry as much as possible, not only because they wanted to get out of there, but because Tonks was most likely currently being faced with the Dark Lord himself. They knew there wasn't as much danger to her as there could have been because she had a portkey but that didn't mean there was no danger whatsoever.

Harry's skin was prickling with fear as they wandered around the manor. He couldn't help but feel they were being watched, even though logically, he didn't think they were. It must just have been his nerves, he told himself.

They did finally find the fifth floor, and turned right yet again. Immediately in front of them was a man asleep on the ground in front of a door.

"Who is that?" Draco whispered to no one in particular.

Remus was the one to answer, again in a low voice. "Judging by his robes, I would guess he's a Death Eater, probably assigned to guard Misses Malfoy. I can't see why else someone would be up here."

Hearing this, they all stood a little straighter. Perhaps he really was the one guarding Narcissa. That would mean that she would most likely be through that door.

Harry took a step forward but was stopped by Kingsley. "Let me go first. I'm trained for these situations. And remember," he said, now addressing both Draco and Harry, "if something happens, grab one of Remus or myself and we'll portkey out immediately. Likewise, if we feel that Tonks has left, we reconvene and decide whether or not we should leave as well."

"Yes, yes, we know." Harry replied urgently. It seemed they all wanted to speed this along.

Kingsley nodded and carefully passed the sleeping man. He touched the handle and turned. Everyone else held their breath.

"Right, Harry. We need your blood to open the door. Voldemort really wanted you to come yourself."

He ushered Harry forward, even a little against his will.

"Should I really be giving my blood to this wall? Isn't that sort of dangerous?" Harry looked reluctantly at Kingsley.

"We will clean it by magic before we leave but we need it at the moment to proceed. If you don't want to, we will have to go back to Hogwarts and devise a new plan. Not that I'm pressuring you." He said this last with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "As long as we clean it up afterwards."

He held out his forearm and shied away slightly as he saw Kingsley take out a sharp pocket knife. He ran the blade gently across his arm but pricked it as lightly as he could. Harry positioned his arm so that drops of his blood fell along the door handle. Then, without even having to touch it, the door opened and Kingsley slipped in quietly, leaving the reset of them to wait.

It was at that moment, a couple seconds after Kingsley disappeared into the room, that chaos exploded.

Voldemort appeared out of nowhere, robes swirling around him in an invisible breeze, accompanied by two Death Eaters. These ones seemed to be more competent than the two they had seen earlier.

From inside the room, they all heard Kingsley shout, "Tonks left!" before one of the Death Eaters jerked his wand sharply and the door banged to a close.

The other Death Eater, who Draco recognized to be Macnair, saw and grabbed Remus before the other man had a chance to react. He had his wand pointed sharply into Remus' neck, discouraging any movement.

Voldemort looked around, his head held high. "Potter, do come out and play. I can sense you're here. Otherwise your dear friend would never have gotten into the room."

Harry jerked under the cloak, obviously trying to get out from under it, but Draco held onto his arm tightly, not wanting him to go. Draco himself was frozen with fear. He had never seen the Dark Lord before and although he had been painted quite a picture, it didn't even compare to seeing him in the flesh. He seemed to be the embodiment of evil. His red eyes twitched around the room, the sides of his mouth curled up in a barely sane smile. And Harry wanted to go out and face him.

When Harry didn't answer him, Voldemort prodded again.

"You were too scared to face me already today – to the point where you needed a decoy. Are you really that much of a coward? That you can't even face the man who called you here in the first place?"

Draco winced as he played the Gryffindor card. Bravery.

Unexpectedly, Harry whipped the cloak off himself, though taking care to keep Draco hidden.

"Hey Tom." Harry said casually, as if greeting a schoolmate.

Voldemort whipped around. "You will address me as my Lord." He threw a hex at Harry who ducked and laughed. "Tom, if I tried to say that, my tongue would leap out of my mouth."

Draco felt nauseous. He had never heard of anyone addressing the Dark Lord in such a disrespectful manner. People had been tortured for days for much less than this.

Somewhat calmed now that they had fallen into the familiar pattern of insults and taunts, Voldemort continued to talk.

"You never did tell me why you were too afraid to face me yourself. Even your parents weren't that bad. At least they could stand in front of me – no matter for how long before they got themselves killed."

It was Harry's turn to throw a hex at him. Draco had no idea what they were casting at one another because they were doing everything silently. What he did know, was that these hexes weren't friendly and there was probably a lot of energy going into them. Harry couldn't be expected to hold his own forever; Draco didn't care what he had done in the past. He was here now and maybe he could help. Just not quite yet.

The taunting continued from both ends, Harry taking jabs at the fact that he was a half-blood, and Voldemort, and unoriginal as he was, making fun of Harry's parents. To Harry though, it didn't seem to matter. His parents were still, and probably always would be, a very sensitive topic for him.

The hexes grew more frequent and pretty soon it was just magic flying around them. They both had shields up, though shields of different kinds. Voldemort's seemed to be letting some of the smaller curses in, whereas Harry's was letting in a bit of everything. No shield could block everything so here they had simply taken different strategies.

Keeping this in mind, Draco snuck behind Voldemort and the Death Eaters. No one else knew he was there at that point so he was basically free to do as he wished so long as he didn't get caught.

He removed the invisibility cloak and attracted Harry's attention. Draco shot him a meaningful look and raised his wand. All they needed was a break in Voldemort's attack on Harry so that they could cast something together.

The break came when Voldemort's magic depleted a little from casting nonstop. Harry and Draco locked eyes and together cast 'stupify'. Together, the force was enough to stop Voldemort for a second. In that second, Harry gathered all his strength and love. Still looking at Draco, he kept his wand firmly on Voldemort and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

Draco watched as the intensely bright green light soared towards and hit Voldemort. The – he hesitated to call him a man – froze where he stood.

Slowly, very slowly, he crumpled to the ground. His slits of eyes remained open.

No one moved, not even the Death Eaters, as they gazed at the corpse on the floor.

All of a sudden Voldemort's body gave a shudder and a bright white light burst from it, going in all directions. When finally it had cleared, Voldemort's body was gone but another body had fallen to the floor.

Harry.

OOOoooOOO

Whoosh. And there's the climax. Sorry I can't write action! You won't want to miss the next chapter ;)

Okay so REALLY that's it until book 7. Sorry to leave you hanging.


	30. Love

A/N: As much as I would love to, and as long as I could go on (just ask my friends) about book 7, I don't want to spoil anything for anyone who hasn't read it. All I will say is that I bawled in the last bit. Not the epilogue but when he's walking down... God. Best book ever.

And yes, I let out a somewhat fangirlish squeal when Draco got on the broom with Harry, I admit it.

Okay right, this story. This is my longest chapter ever –floats on cloud of happiness – I think you'll like it, I hope it lives up to your standards... I'm nervous, I confess.

OOOoooOOO

Harry became vaguely aware of his body. That is to say, he knew his head hurt and his right side felt heavier than his left. The fog continued to clear and soon he was aware of deep breathing that he was pretty sure wasn't his own.

He couldn't remember how he had lost consciousness. He could remember Draco's Mum being in trouble. Then they had gone to Dumbledore to check up. Oh, right. Harry could almost here the light bulb lighting up in his head. Although, he reflected, he was glad it was only a theoretical light bulb as he wasn't sure his headache would appreciate the gesture.

So he had fought Voldemort. He had tried to kill him, but had it worked? Hadn't something been left to knock Harry out?

He struggled to move, or even open his eyes. He didn't manage to actually move anything, but he slit his eyes open. He couldn't see anything but bright light so he assumed it was daytime. He could feel soft sheets underneath him and he was feeling comfortably warm. Adding these thoughts together with the insensitively bright lights, he concluded that he must be in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Now, why couldn't he move?

His eyes slowly adjusted to the white ceilings and open windows and fell upon a figure lying half on the bed, half sitting in a chair. Draco's entire front half was over Harry, probably despite Madame Pomfrey's insistence that he not.

Realizing this was in all likelihood why he couldn't move, Harry tried to shift out from under him but the movement was too much for his head and he groaned.

At his groan, Draco shot up, seemingly half asleep and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at the object of his disruption, Harry.

He stared back wide eyed at Draco, not sure what had just happened but then relaxed when Draco obviously realized his mistake and threw his wand down. He saw limply back in his chair, staring at Harry.

"You woke up."

"Seems so, yeah. How long was I out?"

"A couple days. Madame Pomfrey couldn't find anything wrong so they were starting to worry." As he said they, he nodded in the direction opposite himself.

Harry gently turned his head, making sure not to make any preventable movement. Hermione and Ron were asleep in the same bed, clutching at each other. Warmth spread through Harry as he thought how lucky he was to have friends who would stay in the hospital wing with him, even when he was unconscious. A thought then came to him.

"If it's the middle of the day, why were you all asleep?"

"Well they've been here since you've been here. They didn't want to leave your side."

Harry noticed Draco had intentionally cut himself out of the 'they' he was referring to.

"I see, and why were you asleep, then?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. Harry smiled.

"Fine, whatever. I was worried too. Happy?" Draco had caught on that Harry was teasing him and decided to end the game before any further embarrassment could come of it.

"Quite. Now, where's Pomfrey with her usual potions? My head is killing me."

"Oh bloody Merlin, that's right. She'll have my head. Quick, pretend you just woke up." Draco said, flustered.

"There will be no need for that Mister Malfoy. Though I would have expected more of you. I told you to get me as soon as he woke." They turned – Draco slowly – to see the much feared medi-witch enter the room.

"Well you see, I was just coming to – "

"Honestly Mister Malfoy, I was right here, I heard what you said. Pretend he just woke up. Honestly." She shook her head as Draco was properly told off. Harry laughed softly, still favouring his head.

Apparently the extra voice had caused Hermione and Ron to stir. They woke up confused but quickly gathered their bearings as they saw where they were. They rushed over.

"Harry! You're awake! Oh Merlin. Ron, he's awake!" Hermione said all this in one breath. Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes at her.

"Honestly Hermione, I can see that for myself, can't I?" He turned then to Harry. "How're you fairing mate? Heard you took a pretty nasty blow there."

Harry, who was in the middle of drinking a particularly vulgar potion, shivered and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the taste, before replying, "I'm doing pretty good considering. Just a slight twinge to the head which these should take care of, right?" He asked this last to Madame Pomfrey who was busy finding more potions for him to drink.

"Yes, yes, these should fix you right up. That's not to say you can leave though, you're still not healthy. I've studied you and I believe your only ailment is the fall you took when..." She trailed off.

"Wait, what happened to Voldemort?" Harry asked, not believing he had forgotten to ask until now. "Didn't something fly out of him? Is he dead?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes he's dead. We've spoken with Professor Dumbledore and he thinks the thing that flew out was his soul. Not that that matters, of course, but it's been trying to escape his body for so long, and it's so damaged that when it saw an opportunity, it took it."

"Erm... doesn't that sound bad? Does that mean his soul's still somewhere out there?" Harry asked, discomfited by the explanation and not understanding why Hermione was still smiling.

"Not at all. That just means Voldemort won't have the pleasure of attending an afterlife. That's his soul's luxury now and the Voldemort we knew is gone forever. In this dimension or the next."

"Oh." Was really all Harry could string together in answer. Most of his life had been spent trying to, plotting to kill Voldemort and now after one bad day, it was over.

"So are there any celebrations or anything that you guys have missed to sit here with me? I mean no offence, but I'd rather be celebrating than sitting with my unconscious friend." Harry said feeling rather guilty for keeping them from having fun.

They all scoffed and exchanged looks, even Draco. "Harry, you're much more important to us than getting drunk and dancing." Hermione said. "We wanted to make sure you were okay. And besides, we haven't even been here that long. You recovered surprisingly quickly for someone who's had Voldemort's soul shoot through them. We've sat with you for much longer."

"There are all these newspaper articles, about half of them written by Skeeter of course, making the whole thing seem very heroic." Said Ron, but then quickly adding, "I mean, I'm sure you were quite brave but really, you should hear the stories. They have you beating down mountain trolls and Death Eaters at every turn. Oh yeah. The Death Eaters all passed out when Voldemort died so they're quite easy to round up. Course Dumbledore's having a fit because Snape still hasn't gotten up. Not that anyone else minds..." Ron trailed off as he realized he was rambling. "Sorry, just that a lot's happened."

Harry laughed, head feeling much better and spirits rather higher. "Don't worry about it Ron, I'm glad to hear everything's going well."

Madame Pomfrey came back over to where the four of them were talking enthusiastically. "Now that you've had time to catch up, Mister Potter needs his rest. He's just killed the most powerful dark wizard of our age and I think he deserves a little quiet time."

Hermione and Ron's faces dropped but they nodded their understanding.

They were shooed out by Pomfrey who then left herself, but Draco was allowed to stay. Why? Harry couldn't have said but he was glad for the company. He had noticed Draco being quiet as his other friends raved on about what had happened and was a little worried about him.

"Are you okay? You're not saying much."

Draco poked his side to get him to shift over and laid down right next to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just in a bit of a shock." He replied, fingers playing with a bit of Harry's messy black hair.

"And why's that?" He asked, not taking him entirely seriously. Draco was never completely serious when it came to his feelings.

"Why? Because, Harry, I didn't know if you would wake up." Draco said this in a nearly defiant tone, as if daring him to laugh at what he perceived to be weakness. He half glared at him out the corner of his eye, which Harry noticed, seemed a little more watery than it had a second ago.

Harry's face took on a gentler expression. Draco had been honest to Merlin worried.

"But I did wake up. You know I could never really die. Then the title 'Boy-who-Lived' wouldn't work. What would the headlines read? It could just never happen." He pulled Draco into the least awkward hug he could, with them both lying down on a small bed. It ended up being more of a cuddle than anything, as it lasted longer than either expected. Draco had his head buried in the crook of Harry's neck and their arms were around each other.

After a life threatening event like that, just being close was enough.

Or at least, it had been enough for Harry. The Gryffindor started the chuckle as Draco kissed the skin presented to him. It happened to be where he had first fed and was therefore, most sensitive.

"Draco, for Merlin's sake, control yourself. We're in the Hospital Wing."

"Alone."

"Pomprey could be back any second."

"What if I told you I didn't care?"

"Then I would tell you to develop a sense of shame like the rest of us have. You can't just get off in the middle of the Hospital Wing. There must be rules against that."

"Who would think to make a rule like that?"

"... Someone."

"Indeed."

He went back to his previous task of licking and kissing his neck, finding much less resistance from Harry who had seemed to accept his fate.

Draco shifted so that he was more on top of Harry then before and lay down, feeling his body against his mates, enjoying the pressure created by different muscles and his breathing. He started moving the entire length of his body up and down Harry's, wondering if Harry was feeling the sensations as deeply as he was.

Judging from his groans, Draco could safely deduce that yes, he was feeling them.

Before anything could progress however, the door to the Wing opened. They quickly stilled and Draco slid off his body, keeping face down so whoever was there wouldn't be able to see what happened to certain parts of his body when he touched Harry as he just had.

Turned out Ron was the one who had opened the door, closely followed by Madame Pomfrey who was arguing his right to barge in like that. Draco didn't think he would ever be so happy to see the witch as when he delayed Ron's entry by a couple seconds. The couple seconds needed to properly right himself and Harry.

"Look, I just have to tell him something! This won't take any time whatsoever. Just let me see him!"

"Given that you're already inside, I will permit you to speak with him for thirty seconds. No more. Don't expect this to become habit though, young man!"

Ron walked over to them, an exasperated look on his face. He didn't seem to notice Harry's flaming face, or the fact that Draco's view of him was distorted because he was lying on his stomach.

"That woman..." He shook his head, then seemed to remember why he had come in the first place. "Right so Mum's heard you're awake and decided to throw you a party. She wants you both there by tomorrow at five, just in time for supper. Everyone else will come round by seven for the actual party. Oh yeah..." Here he looked reluctant. "She also sends her regards, best wishes, love and a whole load of other things. In short, I think she's glad you're alright." Ron smiled, self-conscious of his mother's behaviour.

"Right, thanks Ron. See you tomorrow." Harry's tone was uncomfortable and tight. He was obviously still very conscious of his state and Draco's, next to him.

"Bye! Hope you're allowed out of bed soon..." He looked sympathetically at Harry before leaving at a quick walk and looking behind him. Madame Pomfrey had come out of her office to make sure he had left.

"Potter, you don't have to stay here much longer. Another hour or two and I'll check your stats. If they're still normal, you'll be allowed back to your rooms. Now, I have business with the Headmaster for a moment but I will be right back. Don't ... do anything." She finished, looking at them suspiciously, as if she couldn't begin to imagine what they could get up to if left alone.

The moment she was out of the room, Harry brought his hands up to his face and snorted his laughter.

Draco looked over, wondering what he was laughing about. He would have thought Harry would be angry after what had happened.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Are you kidding? That was terrible. Ron came in while I was hard. Ugh." He shuddered at the thought. "Mind you, that quickly stopped being true. Then Pomfrey. I don't think I've ever lost a hard-on so fast." He continued laughing.

"True. That did ruin the mood, didn't it?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "You think?"

Draco sighed. "Anyway, she said you could leave soon. Hopefully this will be the first and last time I have to sleep in here when I'm not hurt, myself. It's terribly boring when you're not in any kind of pain.

"Aw, you poor little man."

"I know. You don't even understand the hardships I suffer through for you." Draco said, giving a fake sniff.

An hour and a half later, Madame Pomfrey came back to check on Harry. As any one of them could have guessed, he was more than healthy and even a little too well rested. In short, he was bouncing with energy.

"Bye Madame Pomfrey! No offence, but I hope it's a good long time because we see each other again!" Harry called out.

"A sentiment that is returned full force, Mister Potter. Now go – have fun and celebrate. I know I will."

As it turned out, school had been cancelled for a week to allow for family get-togethers and festivities.

Knowing the school was next to empty, Draco and Harry made their way quickly to the kitchen to eat. Neither of them had had actual food in awhile, though Pomfrey had been keeping them healthy with nutrition potions.

Draco watched Harry wolfing down a steak and washing it down with mashed potatoes and wondered at his love for the boy. It obviously wasn't for his impeccable table manners. Though, Draco considered, he probably preferred it this way. His man had a flaw.

At last they were done, having eaten all they could without feeling sick or bloated, and went back up to Harry's room.

"What do you think I should wear to Ron's tomorrow?" Harry asked looking down at his hospital pyjamas he hadn't yet changed out of.

"Oh, about that. Did Ron imply that I was invited? I wasn't exactly paying attention by that point."

Harry laughed. "No I expect you weren't. Yes you're invited and I'm making you come so don't bother with any excuses. Now, what should I wear?"

"I don't know, where are all your clothes?"

Harry pointed him at the closet and began undressing. When Draco turned back around holding up a black dress shirt, his mouth dropped open. Of course, only as far as a Malfoy mouth could drop, so by anyone else's standards, not by much. But Harry still caught it.

He was wearing a pair of boxer briefs that Hermione had literally threatened him into buying at the end of last school year. Apparently they were new in wizard fashion and quite the rage. Harry had to admit, they were more comfortable than boxers but he regrettably only had two pairs.

Draco seemed to have picked up his jaw from the floor and stumbled through a sentence. "W-When, um... since when have you... had those?"

"These? Why? Do you like them?" Harry turned around to allow Draco an obvious look at his arse. He had grown more confident in himself since he had started going out with Draco and here he was showing it.

Originally, the plan had just been to tease him, but the moment Draco came up behind him, moulding his body against the others, it became more serious.

Draco was running his hand across Harry bare torso, feeling his abdomen tense up and his breathing speed up. As Draco's left hand played with his treasure trail, his right moved up and ran over his nipple, gently enough to tease but hard enough that it pebbled straight away.

"Merlin," Harry breathed out as he tipped his head back against Draco's shoulder.

"You're so bloody hot." Draco said back to him as Harry's hands came back to hold his hips and he grinded his arse backwards into Draco's crotch. They both groaned at the contact – Draco at the contact itself and Harry at the knowledge that he could have this sort of effect on Draco with so little stimulation.

Draco continued running his hands over the others body, more in passion than appreciation now that Harry had started gyrating his hips the way that he had.

Draco had had enough of this teasing and turned Harry around in his arms. Before doing anything else, he took off Harry's glasses and dropped them onto the ground without care. He then caught his lips in a kiss that, unlike many of their kisses, didn't start out gently, but hard and demanding from both ends.

Through his lust daze, Harry somehow had the presence of mind to start undressing Draco. Or perhaps it was because of the lust daze. Draco shrugged mentally; he didn't really care to be honest.

Once he had nearly ripped the oxford off and was working on his undershirt, Harry broke from the kiss to wonder aloud why Draco wore so many clothes.

Harry sounded genuinely confused which made the question very endearing to Draco.

"I really don't wear that many clothes you know; maybe you ought to be wearing more if that's what you think." Draco commented as his lips got a break when Harry pulled over the undershirt.

"Wait, what am I saying?" He kept talking through the kisses. "I take that back."

Harry smiled against his lips and yanked Draco's trousers down. "Good, I was beginning to wonder if you didn't just like me for my body." He teased.

Draco scoffed. "Well then I'm very glad we got that settled. Couldn't have you thinking you were more than just a bit of arse." He smiled and stole a sweet kiss from Harry just to make it absolutely clear he was not being serious.

Harry smiled back and then tugged gently at the others waistband. Their underwear was the last barrier between them and neither seemed too reluctant to see it go.

Now, both naked, Draco led Harry backwards into the wall beside the bed. He pressed against him and felt Harry press back.

"Merlin Harry, why are you so bloody good?" Draco asked, not really expecting an answer. Harry just snorted in response and grabbed behind his neck, kissing him roughly.

"You're amazing." Harry said before resuming his kiss and pushing Draco down onto the bed.

"I know." Draco answered

"Draco, will you make love to me?" Harry said this so quietly Draco had to ask him to repeat himself.

"What?"

"Make love to me."

Draco felt love for Harry swell up in his heart, overtaking the lust. "Of course." He murmured.

"Are you sure about this?" He couldn't imagine what he would do if the answer was no.

"Of course." He said, mimicking what Draco had just said to him.

Draco pushed into him slowly, feeling the wonderful sensation of being enveloped.

He looked at Harry lying beneath him, the picture of debauchery and love. Somehow those two made a beautiful image.

"I love you so much." Harry said quietly. It was hard to break the peaceful silence that had fallen over them. But Draco forgave him.

"I love you too." Draco kissed Harry very softly and lovingly. It was the most intimate kind of kiss that only two people very much in love could have experienced.

Draco was originally intending to kiss him again, but instinct told him to go for his neck instead.

He obviously knew what to do by this point and, figuring it was the bond that was compelling him to do it, bit into Harry's neck.

He felt blood filling his mouth and he swallowed reflexively. For the first time during feeding, he could feel magic coursing through him that he was positive was not his. He had never actually felt magic before, not even his own as he was used to it being there and didn't seem foreign. He quickly decided it was a nice feeling, like a high almost.

It was with these thoughts that he sensed it was time to stop sucking and close the wound. He knew Harry would then feed off him and, true enough, he felt Harry pull him down by the neck and sink his fangs into the supple skin.

Draco was always surprised at how good it felt to be fed off of. One would imagine it hurt but really, there was little to no pain. The fangs actually felt good cutting through your flesh, like it was scratching a deep itch, then the blood leaving your body didn't make you feel empty, but lighter.

Just as Harry closed off the puncture marks, they were both feeling ecstatic and wonderful. Draco pumped his hips just a few more times and they both exploded in orgasm together. Draco felt Harry's walls squeezing everything out of him, and let go, feeling Harry's release splatter against their stomachs.

With those last sensations, they passed out, Draco once again, half on top of Harry.

OOOoooOOO

Okay well this is heavily edited from it's original version of dirtiness. If you want the ... what I will term the 'good version', either email me for it, telling me you're over 18 or go to aff net and I'm under the same penname there. I took about 1000 words out and they were all smut haha. Anyway, please review! Tell me what you thought of my edit and if something doesn't flow, tell me because I literally just deleted stuff and read it through.


	31. Celebration

A/N: This is the last real chapter and then there's going to be an epilogue. I'm very upset by the whole thing. I'm going to bring up the fact that summer has made me an updating monster, but that it won't last long because I've just started a course. Lucky for all you guys, I'm nearly done this. My other fic will have some long waits ahead... Not too long though, I promise

And I hope not too many people got worked up about the fact that Harry rubs his stomach before he came, it's just something I do and I can't imagine sex without it haha... I don't know if that's a girl thing or an individual thing but Harry does it. So there. Sorry if that was too much information :D

OOOoooOOO

"Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter!"

Harry cracked his eyes open, not at all pleased at having been woken up. His eyes shifted around but he couldn't see anyone. Figuring it had just been a dream, he closed his eyes, eager for more sleep.

"Mister Harry Potter!" Harry sat up. Definitely not a dream.

"Who is it?" He called out to the invisible person, still half asleep. He fumbled around for his wand but couldn't find it. What he did find was Draco, who was still asleep. Not really giving him a second look, he continued to look for either the person speaking or his wand.

"Harry Potter, Dobby is below you." Harry stopped searching frantically and his eyes fell on the small blurry figure.

"Oh erm, hello Dobby."

"Good afternoon Harry Potter." He took a deep bow.

"Can I just ask..." Harry's mind caught up to him. "What the hell you are doing in my rooms?"

Dobby turned pink and edged towards the wall. "Dobby was thinking Harry Potter wants to be waked so he wouldn't miss Ronald Weasley's party." This made Harry pause.

"Ron's party? But that isn't until tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow today Harry Potter. Mister Draco Malfoy and you is sleeping through the day and night."

Harry's green eyes widened. "Oh shit. Dobby, what time is it?"

"It is being seven minutes to five o'clock sir."

"Dobby! Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I is trying! You only just woke up. I is being calling your name for ten minutes! I'm so sorry Harry Potter sir."He leaned against the wall and started banging his head. This, of course, woke Draco. As Harry tried desperately to restrain the House Elf from causing any damage to either himself or the wall, Draco yawned, stretched and stepped out of bed. Then stopped moving altogether.

"Woah."

Harry turned around, still struggling. "What's wrong?"

"I'm taller. I swear to Merlin. Come look at me. My centre of balance is all thrown off!" He took an exaggeratedly careful step forward and Harry thought he looked all right, albeit a little stupid.

"Er Draco, are you alright? Maybe you should lie back down. Maybe you're hungry because apparently we've been out for a day. Oh which reminds me, we really need to get a move on to Ron's."

"Yeah... right." Draco was obviously not listening and was now feeling his face with his fingertips. Soon, however, he became distracted and started playing with his hands, examining them as he did so.

"Draco, you're acting like an infant, now come on, we really do need to go."

"Harry, I'm telling you; something's not right."

Harry scoffed and slipped on his glasses, which he had found right before Dobby had stepped on them. He looked at Draco and gasped.

"Oh Merlin, you're taller. You look different! Look at you!"

Draco shot him an unenthusiastic look. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Oh my... What – Draco, what have you done?"

"What have I done?" Draco cuffed him right side the head.

This seemed to help Harry snap out of his daze. "Why are you different?"

"Well, to take a stab at it, I'd say it was because we had sex last night. You remember you changed on your birthday? I guess this is when I change." He shrugged. Now that the terror had worn off and he was sure he was still... him, it wasn't so bad. But he really needed to find a mirror.

"How do I look? Better or worse? You can tell me, I'll find out in a second anyway."

Harry approached him, both of them still naked, and ran his fingers along Draco's chest. "Definitely not worse."

Where Harry had had about an inch on Draco, Draco was now taller by about two – probably why he felt off balance - , his hair was a touch longer, now falling around his ears. Other than that, the only difference was that his cheeks had hollowed out a bit. That wasn't too noticeable and most likely would have happened with age anyway.

Dobby cleared his throat and Harry jumped. He had forgotten the House Elf was still there.

"Not to be rude sirs, but it is now past five o'clock. I is leaving now, my job of waking you up has done." He bowed and popped out.

Harry thought about being embarrassed, after all, they had been touching each other somewhat intimately in front of an Elf, but he quickly got over it. There was no doubt in his mind that he had seen worse. Dobby hadn't even seemed to realize that Harry had been naked.

During these thoughts, Draco had rushed to the bathroom to examine his new looks. He was playing with his chair a bit and searching his jaw, seeming to look for something.

"Is something on your neck?"

"Yeah. Those bite marks from last night are still there." Draco said in a voice that told Harry he was still thinking. "Let me see your neck."

Harry tilted his head back obediently and let his mate study it. "Yours are still there too. I guess it's because we bonded?"

"I suppose that's probably true. I'm sort of glad to tell you the truth. Now I can really say that you belong to me." Harry gave him a lewd look, one that tended to announce groping in the near future. Unfortunately, Draco remembered something.

"Ron."

"No, Harry." He corrected him teasingly.

"No. Ron!"

Harry eyes flew open. "Why can't I seem to remember that? Bloody shite. Okay, really, get dressed and we're leaving. Oh right. What should I wear? We never really had that conversation last night."

"That is hardly my fault. Don't try to blame that on me when you were the one wearing those..." Draco shivered. "Anyway. Point being, none of my things will fit me now. Everything I own is tailored to fit me exactly and now it will all be too short."

"You know, this time last year I would have made you wear the short clothes... but you can borrow mine. They should be almost the right size, probably still a bit of a tight fit. Not that I mind watching you try to get into them." He ended with a smirk.

Draco scowled at him good naturedly – yes, Harry realized, it could be done – and shimmied into a pair of Harry's school trousers that had always been a little big on him. They fit him perfectly.

"Thank Merlin. Now it's only the shirt to worry about."

"Oh that won't be a problem; these shirts are made to fit everybody."

Evidently, they weren't.

As Draco tried and tried to fit into the white oxford shirt, Harry couldn't help but snort in laughter. Draco looked ridiculously opposite of his reputation. He was known as being cool, calm and collected. The sexy blond who never lost his head. Now here they were, fifteen minutes late for the Weasley's and he was shoving his arm into the hole. Unfortunately it just wasn't going. His hair was mused and his cheeks were pink in embarrassment.

"Okay Draco, just calm down. I'll give you another shirt."

"Bloody right you will! Why didn't you say that earlier?!"

"Because you're hot when you're frustrated." He said with a smile. This seemed to appease Draco.

"I forgive you, only because it must be hard to live with someone so perfect."

"Mhm." Harry sounded his sarcastic agreement as he pulled out a larger shirt for Draco.

Ten minutes later, they were both dressed and ready to go. Draco in black trousers and a red top, Harry in grey trousers and a black top. Together they were quite a sight.

They rushed to Dumbledore's office, now a good half hour late and begged him to use the Floo system in his office.

"Yes of course Mister Malfoy. Will the two of you be returning this evening or shall I close the Floo?"

"Erm, they didn't invite us to stay over but sometimes they do last minute. Is there a chance you could keep it open just in case?" Harry asked, not sure how well they would be received, showing up half an hour late for his own dinner.

"Certainly. But please do not be alarmed if I am not here when you come back, whether this evening or tomorrow. I have some business that needs tending to."

And with that, Harry threw in the Floo powder, yelling "The Burrow" as clearly as he could manage.

Draco followed seconds later and stepped cleanly out of the fireplace, picking a dusty Harry up off the floor afterwards.

They could hear uproarious laughter from the dining room and Harry thanked Merlin as it seemed they had started without him. He would have felt awful if they had waited up.

Harry walked in, Draco behind him, almost using him as a sort of shield. They needn't have worried though. They were greeted with a loud cheer as a couple of the Weasleys stood up. Looking around the table were Molly and Arthur, at separate heads, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, the twins, Hermione, Ginny and, oddly enough, Percy. Seems he had been forgiven.

What struck him most though, was that Bill was there with Fleur. He had previously – previously here, meaning before they had gotten off with each other – thought the two of them were an item but had dispelled those thoughts. It did seem though, that they were a couple now. And Bill was probably not eager to have his girlfriend find out about that particular incident.

Not that Harry would tell, of course. He didn't want any of the other Weasley's finding out about it either.

Harry and Draco sat in the seats that Ron had saved for them, which happened to be right next to him. Draco ended up sitting beside Arthur who started explaining the concept of telephones. Draco seemed suitably interested, though Harry knew he could really care less about such things.

Dinner went well, they both ate like mad to replenish all the energy they had spent the day before. This seemed to make Molly float on air, as she handed them serving after serving. Once dinner was over, they skipped desert, complete with commentary such as, "You do realize this is the first time I've ever not had desert..." from Ron as they were too full to possibly continue.

It was around seven o'clock anyway and that was when the guests were due to arrive. Sure enough, at 7:02p.m. Luna Lovegood and her father walked in, both greeted warmly by all present. It wasn't another thirty seconds before the door knocked a second time, revealing Remus and Tonks. Indeed after that, guests just started pouring in, not even bothering to knock as they could hear it the noise inside the house.

The crowd would normally have Harry a little bit panicked – he didn't like being around this many people at once – but the mere fact that for one, he knew every single one of them and two, Draco didn't leave his side all night. Even through his friends coming up and slapping him on the back, congratulating him. Even during the slightly awkward confrontation with Bill.

Well into the night, Bill had come up to them both, obviously with a little bit of alcohol running through his blood.

Harry had been worried for a moment that it would turn ugly, but then he remembered this was Bill. It wasn't some unpredictable stranger, it was Ron's older brother with whom he had had a lapse in judgement.

"Listen," Bill said, giving an uncomfortable side glance to Draco, "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Draco clenched his jaw. Harry could smell the disapproval.

"I'd actually rather stay here. Draco won't hurt you." He said smiling; he didn't want Bill to think he was mad at him. Not as much as he could say for Draco.

"Okay..." He still looked distinctly uneasy. "Well I just wanted to apologize. Not for actually doing it," he took a sharp glance at Draco, "but for starting it and putting both our relationships in jeopardy. I've learned my lesson, trust me. Fleur found out and I swear, I'll never hear the end of it. Not that I think I deserve to." He added quickly.

"Damn right, you bloody self-righteous prick." Mumbled Draco under his breath. This invited the jab in the ribs from Harry that followed.

"That's okay. Draco's over it as I have something to hang over his head as well. Don't worry about it. Though I hope you and Fleur are okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's mostly forgiven me. 'Cept, as I mentioned, about bringing it up every time she wants something." Rather than saying this bitterly, Harry actually saw a smile creep onto Bill's lips as though anything about Fleur was worth smiling over. At least someone thought that way, Harry remembered Ginny calling her 'Phlegm' quite often, a few times even to her face when she became particularly haughty.

After that visit from Bill, they were greeted for the first time all night by Hermione. According to her, Ron had been holding her up on the dance floor, not quite letting her leave. She pretended to be confused and annoyed by this but Harry and Draco could both see her cheeks tugging at her lips, not letting the smile leave them.

She staggered up to them, clutching a drink of something somewhat strong smelling in her hand, and trying to hop on one foot to relieve the pressure of her shoes.

"Hey guys, what's going on over here?" She collapsed on the floor next to where they were standing.

"Hello Hermione," Harry laughed. "Had enough to drink?"

"Not remotely!" She smiled and laughed back at him. "Hey wait..." She peered closer at Draco. "Are you different?"

Draco actually flushed a bit, in a rare display. His flush was enough of an answer for her, as she jumped to her feet, although swaying a little.

"You guys bonded?! What? When?!" She next to shouted this and the people nearest them turned around to see what the fuss was about. Thankfully, these people were just some of Ginny's year mates so they weren't too interested in what was going on, and turned right back to talking.

"Hermione," Harry glared. "Say it a little louder, I'm not sure Ron's neighbours heard you."

Hermione giggled. "Ron doesn't have any neighbours, Harry, pick up the pace." Harry stared at her disbelieving her drop in IQ that seemed to go along with her elevated alcohol intake. "But oh right! You bonded!" She turned to Harry, completely disregarding Draco's presence. "How was it? Was it good? Who topped?"

They both closed their eyes in pain at the question.

"Hermione, you are going to so regret asking that in the morning. How do you know we bonded anyway?"

Hermione scoffed. "Harry, I've known that Draco would come into his inheritance the moment you guys did the dirty for ages. I've really just been waiting for it."

Harry moaned and covered his eyes in embarrassment. "Maybe you should go back to Ron."

Hermione pouted adorably. "But I want to know how it was. You and Draco together would be so hot-" At this point, even she seemed to realize she was crossing about seven politically correct boarders and flushed even more deeply than what the alcohol had brought on.

"I think I'll go find Ron." She said, putting on a sober tone and trying to make it seem like it was her idea in the first place. Harry and Draco watched her scamper off.

"Can you believe her?" Harry asked, looking at Draco, quite embarrassed.

"What? She's right, you know. We are hot together."

"She just asked who topped, Draco. Hermione just asked that. Hermione."

He seemed stuck on this point.

"Relax Harry, she's drunk and probably never met a gay man who's had sex. And is her best friend." He added with a quirk of his eyebrow. "You know, it's a little weird to me that you don't talk about that sort of thing. That's pretty much the main topic of conversation in Slytherin."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. "Who's topping who?"

Draco crinkled his face in distaste. "Way to be subtle Harry. And no; sex."

"Oh." Harry swallowed audibly.

"Don't worry, we'll work up to it. I already know what you do when you're alone." He leered at Harry who looked as though he wanted the floor to open right up and take him wherever it liked, so long as he wasn't there.

"Could we, you know, not talk about that right here? We're supposed to be celebrating me and all my wonderfulness for defeating Voldemort. Not talking about bed habits."

"Is it my fault your 'bed habits' are more interesting to me than Voldemort's skinny dead arse?"

Harry seemed to consider this. "You know, I think I may actually consider that a good thing. I'm not sure I would sleep with someone who was more interested in Voldemort's arse than mine."

They hugged and as they brushed together, they felt the scars from each others fangs touch. They felt warm and complete. There would never be a need to leave that warm secure blanket that was love.

OOOoooOOO

Just the epilogue to come. If anyone has any requests for it, just ask and I will try to incorporate. I already have things sort of planned out but I'd be willing to take things into consideration haha. It'll be taking place at the end of the school year so like... 8 months later kind of thing. Remember to review. Please.


	32. Epilogue

A/N: I'm deeply upset that this is over. It's the first fic I've ever written and actually finished! Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed (minus one person who felt it necessary to leave a homophobic flame... but anyway) and stuck by me through the months of no updates :D. Particular people have actually reviewed what might be every chapter and to you, I give kisses! I read every single review and appreciate the hell out of them.

Now, to be warning you, this has a bit of a kink in it but nothing weird... It's never seemed weird to me, at least. Actually I suppose this whole fic is a kink haha, so never mind I guess. Just, you know, so you can't say I didn't warn you.

Argo801 (and anyone else who is disappointed Harry didn't top): I know, I know. Someone mentioned that Harry is a powerful wizard and seems like he should top. But can I just say I can't picture Draco being bottom... Well actually that's a lie, because I've written bottom Draco, but it just didn't fit it this fic. That being said, Harry does dominate in a bottom kind of way in this chapter.

OOOoooOOO

"Harry, what are you doing over there?" Draco's voice called from the kitchen.

"Hold on, will you? I'm just making sure the couch and the rug are aligned. Aren't you supposed to be the obsessive compulsive one?"

"Exactly, so why are you doing that in the first place?"

It was three days after Hogwarts graduation and Harry and Draco's first day in their new house. They had bought all the furniture earlier in the month but could only move in today. They had been fighting over room colours and placement of couches all morning and it had finally tapered off to a few choice remarks by mid afternoon.

"Well you weren't going to do it so I thought it'd better get done before they get here. What time is it by the way?"

Draco checked the clock on the stove. "Quarter to six."

"What?!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry needed to stop panicking. "Relax Harry. I've made the salad and potatoes, all that needs doing is the roast and I put Dobby on that two hours ago. We're fine." As Harry came over to the kitchen from the living room, Draco moved behind him and massaged his shoulders firmly.

He had learned that this drew an instant reaction of turning to goo out of Harry. As he had predicted, it was another thirty seconds before Harry was swaying precariously in front of him, relaxed to the point of falling.

A popping sound came from out of nowhere, causing them both to jump. Lovely, thought Draco, someone was early.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but... we're here!" Blaise's cheery voice sounded from the doorway.

"Blaise," Draco said, turning to look at his friend, "What do you find difficult about arriving on time?"

"We are on time!" He replied indignantly.

"No you're not! You're fifteen minutes early, for Merlin's sake. We could have been naked."

A disappointed frown leapt to Blaise's face and he muttered something to the effect of, "Damn, should've shown up earlier." He then said, in a much louder voice, "So, am I the first here, then?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Blaise, when you show up fifteen minutes early, there's a good chance you'll be the first to arrive."

He scoffed his contempt. "Slackers."

"Yes but fortunately for us, that means you get to help set up." Draco said smiling sweetly.

This didn't seem to bother Blaise as much as Draco would have hoped, as he started spelling the silverware into the dining room. With Blaise out of the way, Harry and Draco looked at each other, exasperated. Merlin knew they loved Blaise but sometimes...

A little while later, everything was finally set up and ready for company. If you considered the invitees to be proper company, of course. The guest list consisted of Blaise and Pansy – Draco's two best friends, and Ron and Hermione – Harry's best friends and currently a couple. Draco was positive that they weren't expecting some fancy dinner party, as demonstrated by Blaise showing up early, but they also didn't want to be bad hosts and had therefore put some effort into it.

Pansy had arrived a minute ago and they were now just waiting for Ron and Hermione, who would be coming together.

Sure enough, at six minutes after six, two pops sounded in the living room. Before anyone could say anything, Ron asked, "Is it safe?" He had his eyes closed tightly and his fingers in his ears.

"For goodness sakes, Ron! Yes, it's safe." Hermione cried, annoyed, yanking his fingers from his ears.

In late March, Ron had walked in on a rather unfortunate scene, involving Harry riding Draco. He had promptly fallen over, screamed and spoken to either of them for a few weeks. This was, of course, before Hermione had put Harry and Ron in a room together, locked the door, and left. Ever since then, he was always very careful and overly prudent when entering a room containing only the two of them.

Ron let out a deep breath and waved. "Hey mates, how are you?"

"Well actually," Draco started in a tone that screamed mischief, "I was just telling Harry how much I'm looking forward to having him lying under me tonight. I'm going to strip him down naked, then lick a trail-"

He was cut off by three things, all of which happened at once. Ron screamed and resumed his position of fingers in his ears and eyes closed, Harry elbowed him in the stomach, and perhaps most disturbingly of all, Hermione and Blaise leaned forward, apparently eager for more.

"Okay, never mind." Draco said in a tight voice. Apparently the elbow to the ribs had been a little harder than Harry had intended.

They sat down to dinner, Ron still looking suspiciously between the two of them. At last, Draco seemed to loose it and told Ron, quite firmly, "I was kidding Ron, get over it."

Harry turned his head to look at Draco, beside him. "You weren't kidding, were you?" He appeared to be concerned, but it was mostly for Ron's benefit.

"Course I wasn't." Draco slid a hand over Harry's thigh, making sure it was obvious to the table where it was headed.

Ron sat back in his chair weakly and whimpered.

"Ron, surely you don't find sex repulsive?" Said Pansy, obviously teasing him. "If that is the case Hermione, you have my deepest sympathies."

Ron sank lower in his chair, his ears turning red, but managed to mutter, "Course I don't find it repulsive," as Hermione patted his reassuringly.

Conversation continued around them until it was time for dessert. Dobby had been on dessert duty and Harry had been the one to inform him of the menu so it was even a surprise to Draco when he brought out his favourite- chocolate cheesecake. There was even a rich chocolate sauce to drip over it.

As the sauce reached Draco and he dribbled some on his piece of pie, and, under the cover of the others conversation, whispered in Harry's ear, "I'm going to lick this off your naked body later tonight."

Draco would later swear that Harry's face had turned the exact colour red of the napkins they were using.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry cursed himself as Hermione noticed something was obviously not right. He shook his head. "Nothing."

The occupants of the table shared glances.

"Please Harry, clearly there's something wrong. Now what?"

Harry once again, shook his head and said, "Trust me, it's nothing."

"Harry," Ron said, searching the others eyes, looking for a clue. "Is this something I could hear without fainting?"Harry couldn't stop himself. A smile tugged at his lips and he felt the desperate need to laugh. So he did, with Draco joining in a moment later. The rest of the table was still confused, although Ron's question and their reaction had spread some light on what was going on.

Draco was the first to compose himself and he told Ron, quite honestly, "I don't believe it is."

This earned three sets of raised eyebrows and one dry sob from Ron's direction.

"Okay well you can't tell us something like that and then not explain!" Blaise said earnestly, as he was the only person there who was desperately interested and not attached to another on any level higher than friendship. "What's going on? How did we miss something?"

"Really guys, please. Just leave it. I'll take it up with Draco later." Harry said, the smile still resting on his face.

Time sped by and the evening filled with stories from Hogwarts, both embarrassing and impressive from all sides of the room. Ron was just finishing telling the story of what had really happened with the flying car, Whomping Willow and all, when Hermione fell asleep against the couch. This unanimously deemed it too late to continue reminiscing and they took their leave.

As Ron was helping a barely awake Hermione through the Floo – something, Harry thought pityingly, that would be sure to jolt her awake – and thanking them for having them.

"You know, invite us back any time. We're still staying at the Burrow, you know, and Mum's not letting us sleep in the same bed. Not that that stops us of course, but... it's nice to have an evening out, is what I'm trying to say." He finished with a smile.

Harry laughed. "Ron, you're welcome anytime. But you still might want to be sure to warn us you're coming." He winked and Ron smiled back, a bit of a flush coming to his ears. "No problem. I won't be forgetting that in a hurry."

And with a yell of "The Burrow," they were gone.

With the house empty and no rushing to get anything done, Harry felt a lot more at peace than he had in awhile.

"So," Draco said, moving his hands around Harry's waist from behind. "What do we do now?"

"Well unless you were kidding about the chocolate," Harry turned around in his arms so that they were hugging, "I've got an idea."

Draco's eyes lit straight up like a child's on Christmas, only with a little bit of a naughty streak running through them. "I'll meet you in the bedroom." Draco said, and then rushed back into the kitchen where the remaining food was being kept.

Harry wasted no time in jogging to their bedroom and stripping out of his clothes. He lay naked on top of the sheets, playing with his treasure trail and waiting for Draco to catch up.

Draco did catch up in time to see Harry's fingers leaving the general vicinity of his groin. "Start without me?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Couldn't possibly." Harry said. "Now that you're here however..." He moved his hand back down and this time, rather than teasing himself, took his length into his hand and squeezed firmly.

Watching this very intently, Draco started to unbutton his shirt.

It had taken Harry awhile to notice, but he had stopped wearing undershirts unless they were his only shirt, after the first time they had had sex.

Once Draco had removed all his clothes, he climbed gracefully above Harry and kissed him. It always took very little for them to become aroused. Even after half a year, all they had to do was look at each other and they were up for a go. Adding more stimulation, however, was more fun.

As always when they were together, Draco kissed their bond mark and sent tingles through Harry. It had never become any less sensitive, something that made Harry very happy. He bucked up to meet Draco, but the blonde kept moving down his body.

When at last, he had kissed his way to his nipples, he sat up, straddling Harry's legs and reached to the nightstand where he had left the bowl of chocolate.

Watching Harry, who was in turn, watching Draco's hand in anticipation, Draco dipped two fingers into the chocolate sauce and carefully brought them down to Harry's chest. The made one line of chocolate in the dip between Harry's pectorals, then crossed it with another line moving from one nipple to the other. Finally, to Harry's great relief, the place two large dollops on either nipple and replaced the bowl on the table.

Draco stared down at Harry's decorated chest before leaning in to begin licking. He started at the top of the line, slowly working his way down, open mouth kissing rather than simply licking. His tongue swirled around the sauce and he nursed the skin that was quickly turning pink from his ministrations. Not that Harry was complaining.

He was arching into the mouth that was slowly devouring him, and how could he not? Harry was actually starting to feel light headed from breathing so deeply as quickly as he was.

"Draco, slow down. I'm going to pass out here."

Draco only laughed and continued his journey south, though going slower as Harry had requested.

When he was finished with the line running down, he examined his work, the clean, albeit slightly sticky skin that was left behind. He then determined to start with the right nipple, and licked the trail leading to it quite quickly, but then paying minutes worth of attention to the area right beside his destination.

Harry was becoming desperate by now, Draco could tell by his bucking and pleading. Normally, he would feel bad and give in, but tonight Draco was feeling in more of a teasing mood. With that thought, he switched over to Harry's other side and licked away the chocolate trail that he found there.

"Merlin, Draco you're such a tease." Harry hadn't given in to begging yet. He was much too proud for that.

What his pride would allow, however, was physical begging. He obviously wasn't below urging Draco's head in a certain direction, or rubbing himself against the blonde in hopes of enticing him. But Draco held strong.

Harry's nerves were on fire, every single one just waiting for the moment of contact in which they could explode.

"Fuck Draco, please just get on with it." Harry ground out, unwilling to give Draco more begging than that. Not that he was confident in his ability to hold out on begging.

Draco seemed to consider this request for a second, mouth still latched onto a part of Harry's skin that was very near his left nipple. Instead of answering, he gave something better.

He moved his mouth slightly and descended upon the blob of chocolate.

Harry's entire body arched and was raised to meet Draco's. "Fuck. Merlin, Draco." He could feel his own cock twitching in response to Harry's words.

The chocolate was now long gone from the peak, but Draco was set on torturing it anyway. He nipped at it a couple times but when it didn't draw the reaction he was hoping for, he bit down as gently as he could, while still biting. Harry moaned out a couple sounds that might have been jumbled words but Draco couldn't tell. He loved how responsive Harry was to him.

Finally giving Harry a break, he switched to the other nipple and repeated the process. When he pulled away, he could see both of his nipples were swollen and might even bruise – particularly the left one, upon which he had spent more time.

He slid back up so they were face to face and kissed Harry, letting him taste the remaining chocolate in his mouth. Harry moaned into his lips and hugged Draco around the waist, not wanting him to move.

The perfect silence was interrupted with an even better – is possible – question from Draco. He was still trying to catch his breath from the kiss but managed to speak out, "Do you mind if I –"

Harry cut him off before he could even voice his question. He knew what was coming. The only reason Draco even stopped in the middle of making out was to ask the same thing.

Harry whispered, "Be my guest."

More than willing to take advantage of Harry's consent, Draco searched his mind for a place to bite. He usually saved the neck for special occasions, and they had actually resorted to using the wrists a couple times when they were in a rush and in a public place. It was one place that didn't arouse them.

It had recently come to their attention that Draco had more blood cravings than Harry did. Perhaps it was because of their positions in the bond, but Harry only needed to feed about half as often as Draco did. They did, of course, sometimes disregard this if they were in a particular mood.

So as Draco moved down the body, he chose what had become one of his favourite spots to feed from, just below Harry's bellybutton and slightly to the right. He had long ago noticed that Harry rubbed this bit of himself when he wanted or needed a bit of extra stimulation and it seemed a particularly sensitive place.

It was as Draco was toying with the skin that a thought occurred to him, involving blood and chocolate. Hmm.

He reached blindly down to the side of the bed and dipped his fingers in the remaining chocolate. He then quickly and carefully smeared the dark liquid onto Harry's stomach over the spot he had been sucking.

Harry looked down at the change in texture and temperature and quirked a smile. "Draco..." he seemed a little lost for words. "You make me laugh."

"Glad I can amuse." He smirked before resuming his task of seemingly trying to suck Harry's skin off. After all the chocolate was off – for the sake of cleanliness – Draco couldn't contain himself and broke Harry's skin with his newly emerged fangs. As he had had such a reliable source of blood, his needs had backed off and he didn't need to drink nearly as much as he had at the beginning of their relationship.

The mixture of the blood and chocolate had been a fabulous idea. They counteracted each other beautifully and the slight saltiness to the blood was thrown off by the sweetness of the chocolate. Draco sucked, what might have been a little more enthusiastically than usual, causing Harry's body to tense and his cock to twitch very near Draco's face. This effectively distracted him from what he was doing and kissed the wound shut.

Draco was just licking a path down to Harry's erection when the latter stopped him and, amongst the confusion, switched their positions.

Harry now on top, the straddled Draco, making sure their erections were close enough to rub. Draco reached to the drawer but Harry slapped his hand away, and reached for the lube himself. The former didn't have time to dwell on this, as he focused on Harry's next action.

Without looking to him for assistance, Harry deftly covered three fingers in lube and proceeded to slip two of them into his own arse, still straddling Draco. Harry had never done this in front of him before, despite much subtle pleading, yes, subtle pleading could be done, and Draco was about to go into heart failure.

He watched as Harry plunged them over and over into himself, obviously searching for his prostate. It was apparent when he found it, as he cleaned forward and gasped. He almost fell forward and had to brace himself, at the last minute, next to Draco's head. He now had to support himself fully on the one hand in front of him as his other one was otherwise occupied.

Draco gulped. He was staring wide eyed at Harry's face, which was contorted in unspeakable pleasure, eyes clamped shut and mouth fallen open. Harry was still humping himself back on his fingers and brushing Draco's cock at every thrust. He knew he would come if he didn't get a moment to calm himself and so, not wanting to ruin the moment, he tried to speak. It came out as more of a squeak which he honestly hoped Harry hadn't noticed.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Harry..." The best he could do was pant, but it seemed to get his attention nonetheless. Harry stopped moving and withdrew from over Draco. He reached once again to the lube on the table and squeezed a liberal amount onto the palm of his hand.

Harry rubbed it into Draco's hard shaft, making sure it wasn't reminiscent of a medical procedure with barely noticeable flicks to the head.

"Would you beg me if I asked?" Harry said, looking for revenge from earlier.

"Probably." Draco's eyes were still fixed intently on Harry's body and on the hand still slathering his cock.

"Good enough for me." And with those words, Harry moved higher on Draco and let his body slowly engulf the erection.

Harry was still tight, by anyone's standards, but he had learned how to relax more so the cock had an easier passage than it used to and Draco was within him in moments.

How could anything be better than this?

Harry slowly started undulating over him, occasionally adding a bounce down to the action. He had leaned back just enough so that Draco could see his own wet cock disappearing into Harry, adding to the arousal.

Neither of them could take such a slow pace for long and as Harry sped up, Draco started thrusting up to meet Harry's own.

As the thrusts grew faster, they couldn't hold back, especially after the intensive foreplay and taking into consideration they were both still young adults, they came. Harry, all over his own and Draco's stomach, and Draco inside him.

They sat still for a moment, basking in the glow that was the aftermath of their orgasms. Once Harry had the energy, he rolled off to the right and landed by Draco's side.

They lay beside each other, the entire lengths of their bodies touching, and Harry spoke.

"So... I've been thinking..."

"Do you need a medi-witch?" Came the typical response.

"Shut it, you. Anyway, I was thinking that...I mean, since we're going to be together for the rest of our lives anyway..." He paused, thinking it was very obvious where he was going.

"Yes Harry? I can't read your mind just yet, you know?"

Harry sighed. Apparently making love had dulled Draco's intelligence.

"I thought we'd make it somewhat more official. Or something."

Silence.

"Draco?"

Harry heart was beating quickly in his chest. Was Draco cruel enough to actually make him ask?

"What are you talking about?"

Apparently he was.

Harry had decided weeks ago that when the time came, he would just go for it. Just ask. Do it, Harry.

He couldn't do it.

Harry shook his head. Yes he could! He turned his head to look at Draco, who was staring back quizzically if not a little frightened.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Draco's eyes widened.

For one terrible moment, Harry considered that he was going to say no. He had almost opened his mouth to take it back, ask that the entire thing be forgotten, when Draco spoke.

"Isn't that a little sudden?" He looked very embarrassed and not at all Malfoy-esque. "Can't this wait until morning when you're not confused by sex?"

Draco actually looked upset. He was, Harry figured, probably thinking that this had been a spur of the moment thing and that he couldn't possibly trap Harry like that. Or at least, that's what Harry hoped he was thinking because otherwise, he just flat out didn't want to marry him.

Thinking that he could quell at least one of these horrible thoughts, Harry reached into the drawer where they kept the lube, and withdrew and tiny box. Like the kind that held rings.

Draco's eyes welled up as he saw what Harry was holding, but the Gryffindor didn't notice.

"This isn't something I just decided, you know. I've been wanting to ask for weeks but we were still in school. But I mean, I'll understand if you'd rather not-"

Harry never finished his sentence because in the next second, he had a Malfoy attached to his lips.

OOOoooOOO

Alright so whoa, that's finished. I feel strangely upset and then also really happy. Thanks again everyone, I appreciate the reviews and would love to here your thoughts and comments... as long as that doesn't involve flaming me. I'm still very fragile :D.

Now, to shamelessly plug my other fic, GO READ BALANCE OF LUCK.

Please tell me what you thought, just think, this is the last time I'll be begging you to leave a review. Do it for me bats eyelashes.


End file.
